By Your Side
by Whitezetsu
Summary: What happens when the good guys are no longer good? I'm not talkin about the tamers. And why are there Digimon in the real world? And what happened to the Digimon in the Digital World? A Ryuki fic R&R please no flames. Rated T DISCONTINUED! read profile
1. A New Day and A New School

By Your Side!

Whitezetsu: Hi people and welcome to my first Ryuki Fan fiction on this site actually whatever not important

Korei: Nothing is important to you.

Whitezetsu: Is so i care about alot of things!

Korei: sighs Anyway Whitezetsu does not own Digimon just Tally Orinawa, Takashi Mitsuno, Tsukasa Kyri, Kelly Ruyomi, and Suki Iori and don't sue her because she messed up the digimon's attacks.

Whitezestu: You're not helping - -;;

Korei: Haha i know!

* * *

A New Day and a New School

"And today marks the beginning of the school year throughout Japan. And Shinjuku finally got a high school that will be something to celebrate about!" The man on the TV said. Rumiko just sat there and watched TV as she waited for Rika to get ready.

"Oh Rumiko dear would you like some tea?" Seiko asked. She looked over at the TV to see the new high school that was built in Shinjuku. "I here it's the second largest school in Japan."

"What's the first then?" Rumiko asked as she looked away from the TV but also tried to keep on eye on it at all times.

"Tokyo High, dear." Seiko smiled as she watched her daughter go back and watch TV. "Lately you've been a real TV junkie, what would Coco say if she found out about this?"

"Oh Mom you worry to much! Plus Coco isn't going to be back till…" Rumiko stared at the TV and watched as they went to the weather. Seiko grabbed the remote and shut the TV off. "Mom!" Rumiko yelled.

"Now Rumiko your worse than Rika. Plus Coco will be back tomorrow and I don't think she will find your look very pleasing." Seiko stated as she grabbed a basket full of laundry and threw the remote on top. Rumiko sighed and got up and turned on the TV.

"Please Mom don't go comparing me to my daughter!" Rumiko sighed as she sat back down on the sofa. "I am much more responsible than her." Seiko laughed.

"Sometimes dear she is more responsible and mature than you." Seiko said as she looked over at the figure standing in the hallway. "Oh Rika that outfit looks stunning on you!" Seiko smiled as Rumiko stood up and looked at her daughter. Rika had her hair down with two of her lovely red hair strands in her face, and she was wearing a light blue shirt with a gray mini skirt, the schools colors. She wore long knee stockings that were white with light blue lines at the top and brown dress shoes. She also had a light blue and gray bag that came with her school uniform.

"Oh your so beautiful Rika." Rumiko said excitedly forgetting that she was watching TV. Rumiko ran over to Rika and hugged her so hard that Rika was unable to breath.

"Mom you're literally choking me to death (No pun included)." Rika choked trying to get air into her lungs, which her mother wasn't allowing. Rumiko finally let go of her daughter and pulled away from her and looked into Rika's ice-purple eyes.

"Well you had better get off to school you don't want to be late for your first day." Rumiko smiled as she took her hands off her daughter.

_Great first day of school at the only high school in Shinjuku. I'll probably get to see all my friends again though it's been over a year since I last saw them. _Rika smiled to herself, she thought it would be nice to see everyone again. She still remembered the last day she saw her friends it was when they finally had defeated the D-reaper and the Digimon headed back to the digital world. They all promised they would see each other again, but it had been over a year and not one person had stayed in contact with Rika. Well they did for a little while, but because of other things that happened Rika never heard much from them. The last that she heard was that Ryo went with his dad on some business trip and that was it. Rika sighed and turned around to look at her mother and grandmother. "I'll see you guys after school if I don't get invited to anything." Rika smiled as she gave the thumbs up to them and headed out the door. After she did Rumiko walked back over to the sofa and sat down.

"You will never change will you?" Seiko asked as she carried the laundry to the laundry room. Rumiko wasn't paying much attention to Seiko.

At School

"Rika-chan!" Tally shouted. Tally ran over and greeted Rika with a huge hug. "I cant believe I get to see you again I am so happy." Rika sighed as Tally twirled in excitement.

"Yeah um hi." Rika said as she scratched her head.

"A whole bunch of students from all over Shinjuku are here it's so wonderful." Tally giggled as Rika sighed. "Oh Suki saw Ryo Akiyama and went berserk. She's probably gonna kill the poor guy." Tally sighed, as Rika's eyes grew wide.

"So Pretty boy is here." Rika smiled at the thought of how to torture him.

"Oh no Miss Nonaka, the poor boy is tortured enough as it is you don't need to be bothering him." Tally glared at her dear friend.

"Tally how long have we been friends?" Rika said slyly while looking around for Ryo. Tally stared at her funny and thought about it.

"Um 4 years."

"Good! Then by now you should have learned no one is the boss of me!" Rika snickered. "Ah! There's Suki!" Tally and Rika ran over to Suki who sighed deeply.

"What's wrong Suki-chan?" Tally asked as she looked at her friend's long face.

"I asked Ryo-sama if he would go out with me, but he said we just met and plus he has another girl in mind." Suki mopped. She really adored Ryo, and she hated having her heart broken.

"Ugh he's still not over me!" Rika growled as Suki looked up at her, her beautiful green eyes turned red, as she was about to strangle Rika. But Tally butted in and stopped her before anything happened.

"What do you mean my precious Ryo isn't over you? I thought you and him were rivals." Suki wanted to know she hated it when her friends had the better of things.

"Um well he kinda has a crush on me that's not so secret." Rika blushed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Better yet not secret at all!" Tally pointed out. Tally had met Ryo through Rika, it was a short time after the defeat of the D-reaper and Ryo was all over Rika. He came over at least 4 times a week for a month. Tally also stayed at Rika's house she liked to hang out there, her house was just so big plus Tally loved hanging out with Calumon who seemed to be there all the time.

"No fair! How come you always get the cute guys?" Suki cried. Tally and Rika looked at each other what could they say? Rika was beautiful a daughter of an international model, who just happened to be a giant attraction to guys whether she liked it or not. Tally just stared at her friend who was on her knees crying her eyes out. Suki was also a beautiful girl, she had long brown hair with red highlights she was wearing the same school uniform that Rika and Tally were wearing. Suki had bright green eyes and wore red lipstick and she had 2 piercings in each ear with diamond earrings. Tally was also pretty and an air head but pretty, she was one of the most prettiest girls in school she had pink hair that she liked to wear in a pony tail and had 2 strands of hairs on each side braided and hanging down. She had purple eyes much like Rika and also wore blue eye shadow and long golden hoops for her earrings.

"Rika!" A girl yelled. Rika looked over at her and saw a girl that looked very familiar. She had brown hair and on one side of her head it was up in a green ponytail. The girl ran up to Rika and stopped to catch her breath. "Rika, long time no see." The girl smiled, Rika just looked at her trying to remember who she was.

"Jeri?" Rika gasped.

"The one and only!"

"Wow hi Jeri! How have you been?" Rika said she was so happy to see one of her best friends again. She liked how Jeri changed she seemed happier now than she was a year ago. It must have been she finally got over Leomon's death. But Rika made sure not to bring up that conversation, she didn't need Jeri breaking down on the first day of school.

"I've been good Rika! Oh guess what? Takato finally asked me out and I said yes! Oh I can't wait to see him." Jeri smiled the biggest smile Rika had ever seen. She was happy for her friend.

"Wow that's amazing Goggle-head finally said something." Rika laughed at the thought of Takato finally asking Jeri out. She wished she were there for that glorious moment.

"Oh Rika who are your friends?" Jeri wondered as she snapped Rika back into reality.

"Oh this is Tallia Orinawa and the girl that's crying…still…is Suki Iori." Rika said as she stared at Suki who still was crying over the inevitable.

"Call me Tally it's nice to meet you Jeri-san." Tally said as she smiled and shook Jeri's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Tally." Jeri smiled she liked the thought of being called Jeri-san.

"Get up crybaby and be polite and say hi to Jeri!" Rika growled as she watched Suki cry and cry. Jeri walked over and put her hand on Rika's shoulder.

"Oh I don't mind. I see she is going through a crisis, I'll be glad to get to know her once she is better." Jeri smiled. _That's never gonna happen._ Rika sighed as she had this dull look on her face.

"Oh she's just trying to get over Ryo dumping her flat." Tally smiled as she watched her friend sob.

"They were going out?" Jeri wondered as she looked over at Rika. _I thought Ryo only liked Rika? Guess he got over her. _Jeri sighed.

"She wishes." Tally and Rika both said.

"Ryo's still not over Rika." Tally pointed out.

"I…its sooooooooooo sad! W-why couldn't he have been MINE?" Suki cried as she hugged Rika's leg.

"Be gone fowl beast!" Rika said as she kicked he leg up and flung Suki away.

Tally and Jeri just stared at Suki.

"Ok I heard my name." A boy said. All the girls turned around to see a boy with messed up brown hair, with a little too much hair gel. He looked about 15 years old and stood taller than Suki (Who was the tallest girl there). He had diamond blue eyes, and wore the school uniform for boys. (Light blue shirt and gray pants)

"Oh joy you're here." Rika said bluntly as she stared at the boy. Suki instantly shot up and ran over and grabbed the boy's arm and hugged it.

"You've come back for me! Oh I knew you couldn't live without me." Suki blushed as she rubbed her head up and down on the boy's arm. Jeri looked at him and gave a huge smile and ran over and hugged him.

"Ryo! I'm so glad to see you!" Jeri giggled as she hugged her dear friend. Ryo shook Suki off of his arm and returned the hug to Jeri.

"Great to see you too Jeri!" Ryo smiled as Jeri pulled away from him and stood near Tally. "Tally long time no see!" Ryo said as he walked passed her and stood in front of Rika. "Hi Pumpkin!" Rika rolled her eyes at this remark, she was sick of being called Pumpkin and Wildcat. Ryo just looked at her, he didn't want to give her a hug cause he knew better than that. Rika would of hit him so hard that his face would be numb for a while or she would make it so he could never have children.

"Hello…" Rika glared at him she hadn't seen him in a long time. There were no Digimon tournaments being held because of all the things happening all over Japan. So she hadn't seen him since shortly after they defeated the D-reaper. "You haven't changed a bit."

"I still have my good charm and that's all that counts." Ryo smirked. Rika looked over at him she hadn't seen that smirk in forever, she actually kinda missed it. "You missed me didn't ya?"

"Yeah I missed you as much as I miss modeling."

"Ok that one hurt, and I think it did some permanent damage." Ryo mocked being hurt.

"Your pathetic." And with that Rika walked off. Tally looked over where Rika was and then looked back at her friends.

"Well in a few minutes the bell is going to ring, and we don't want to be late. It was great seeing you again Ryo-kun, oh and well I guess I don't need to warn you about her temper…" Tally smiled as Ryo interrupted her.

"You have class with her?" Ryo asked wondering he didn't have Rika's schedule so he didn't know if he had any classes with her.

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me any of her classes." Tally sighed, she looked over at Suki who walked back over to Ryo and she was trying to be a suck up. But everyone could tell it wasn't working.

"Oh well thanks." Ryo said as he tried to get Suki off of his arm. Tally walked over and grabbed Suki by the collar and dragged her away from Ryo.

"Well I had better get going bye guys!" Tally waved as she dragged Suki.

"Bye Ryo-sama, I'll see you after school!" Suki said as she blew a kiss to him. Ryo just waved nervously and Jeri waved to her friends.

"So Ryo, you going for Rika?" Jeri asked, as she looked at Ryo whose eyes grew huge at the thought of her saying that.

"I'm her friend that's good enough." Ryo smiled trying to hide the fact that he did want Rika to be more of a friend to him. Jeri noticed it and she knew that Ryo loved Rika not just liked her.

"Ok whatever." Jeri giggled as she looked at Ryo blushing.

"S-so hows things with Takato?" Ryo said trying to change the subject and trying to stop blushing.

"He asked me out and I said yes! I cant wait to see him today I hope we have some classes together." Jeri smiled at Ryo who finally stopped blushing.

"Wow really? I never thought that would happen I mean Takato is not your straight forward kind of guy." Ryo said as he looked around then looked at Jeri who had this evil look on her face and her hands on her hips.

"I'll have you know Takato is a great guy whether he's straight forward or not!" Jeri growled giving him a somewhat familiar face that Rika would give him. Ryo just laughed then the school bell rang and all the students headed in.

"See ya later Jeri!" Ryo waved as he walked into his classroom. Jeri waved goodbye. Ryo was the oldest of the digidestins but because of his absents in the digital world Ryo was put back a grade and had to take summer school for the other 2. So this placed him in the same grade as all of his friends. Ryo walked into his classroom where he found out he had homeroom with Tally. Ryo walked over to her and took a seat by her.

"Why hello Ryo-kun." Tally smiled.

"Hi Tally!" Ryo smiled as he looked around the room. He noticed no one there that he knew besides Tally and sighed at this. Ryo took out his agenda and went to the first period box and wrote Tally. _Ok so I don't have first period with Rika, but that still leaves 8 more I'm bound to have one with her…I hope. _Ryo finished writing her name and put his agenda away. The teacher walked into the room and placed his things on the desk.

Classroom 208

Jeri walked into her classroom and looked around she immediately saw someone that she didn't know very well but recognized. Jeri walked over and sat down at the empty desk and looked over at the girl. She had blond hair and her hair was tied into 2 piggy tails with a black ribbon on each side. The girl seemed to hate her outfit. "Hiya remember me?" Jeri wondered as the girl looked over at Jeri and smiled.

"Of course! We met shortly after the D-reaper was defeated. You're the girl who lost her partner as well." The girl said still a little emotional about loosing her friend. "Jeri Katou right?"

"Yup and your Alice McCoy! Your going out with Henry aren't you?" Jeri wondered as she looked at Alice who seemed to be blushing. Alice didn't quite know what to say she was a toughie but get her embarrassed and she just didn't say anything. Jeri smiled she knew she was and she was glad, Henry looked like he need a koibito anyway.

"Do you like math?" Alice asked as she rearranged everything in her backpack.

"Um not really but you have to take it so I try not to hate it." Jeri smiled, she looked in Alice's bag and noticed everything was black. Well besides the bag, but the school gave that so it couldn't be black. "You really like the color black don't you?" Jeri asked as she looked at Alice who seemed to be finishing up.

"Black is not a color. It is merely a shade, but a shade that I like unlike what I am wearing now." She groaned, she hated color; heck if she ran the world there would be no color. As Alice picked up one of her binders a picture fell on the floor. Jeri picked it up and looked at the people in the picture.

"Is this your family?" Jeri wondered as she saw Alice in the picture. She also noticed the older man, Dolphin. He worked with Mr. Wong and Yamaki over at Hypnos, which was now bent on learning more about Digimon and taking care of the digital world.

"Uh yeah! The older guy is Dolphin my father. You've met him before. And the boy is my little brother Adrian, how I wish for his hair." Alice sighed and daydreamed about how her hair would look if it were black.

"He's cute." Jeri smiled as she looked at the boy who was smiling in the picture.

"Yeah I guess." Alice rolled her eyes she didn't believe it. Calling that boy cute was like Alice saying that she loved color. Neither was true…well to her anyway.

Classroom 401

Rika walked into her classroom and to her luck she got a class full of her friends. Cept not all of them she was happy to see. The dofus brothers were there (Kazu and Kenta), Goggle-head, and Kelly. Rika walked over and took a seat next to Takato and Kelly. Rika placed her bag down and looked over at Kelly who was staring at herself in a mirror and Rika had just the thing to say to her that would set her off, but she decided to wait to use it. "Hey Goggle-head here ya finally did it! Proud of ya." Rika smiled as she smacked Takato on the back.

"You've always had a way with boys, Rika." Kelly said not even bothering to look up from her mirror. That set Rika off, oh how she wanted to get back at her. But she figured she should wait and then get Kelly and Ryo at the same time.

"Shut up Kelly no one is asking you." Rika glared, her ice purple eyes were now so cold. Rika looked like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. But she was waiting for the right moment.

"Ok Rika you're freaking me out. For one you're talking like Ryo. Two could you explain what I finally did?" Takato asked as he looked over at Rika who looked like she was about ready to rip him in two. He knew that set her off, she hated it when people started comparing her to some one else. Especially Ryo. Takato started to twitch.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? I AM NOT LIKE HIM AT ALL!" Rika screamed about ready to blow her head off (Yes pun included). Everyone in the class stared at her. Her face was bright red and Takato looked scared out of his mind.

"You've done it now." Kazu sighed. Kenta just nodded. Takato knew he was in big trouble when class was over and worse of all she sat right next to him in class.

"She's not very lady-like at all." Kelly smirked as she closed her mirror and looked at Rika. Kelly was another beautiful girl she had bright blue eyes and always wore too much makeup. She had brown hair held back by 3 pink clips on each side of her head. She also wore ten silver bracelets around her arms; she had long fingernails painted black and drew on a mole under her left eye on top of her overly powdered face.

"I'm sorry miss I wear to much makeup!" Rika growled. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I'm not lady-like at all?"

"A few times, but with your mother a model and all I figured you might be somewhat girly." Kelly sighed Rika was a hopeless cause.

"Nope she's 100 non girly." Kenta laughed as Kazu smiled brightly.

Classroom 247

Henry looked around but noticed that he didn't know anyone in the room. Henry sighed he was going to have to make new friends. Henry walked over to two boys in the room. One had a mushroom cut with brown hair, and the other had blue hair that was spiked with a whole bunch of freckles on his face. "Hi I'm Henry Wong." Henry said staring at the two boys who appeared to be drawing a robot.

"Hi Henry. I'm Tsukasa Kyri." The boy with the mushroom cut said, and then went back to drawing detail on the robot.

"And I'm Takashi Mitsuno." The boy with the blue spiky hair smiled. He stood up and shook Henry's hand. "You Chinese or something?" Takashi asked. As he looked over at Henry who was fascinated by Tsukasa's drawing.

"Well I'm half Chinese, and half Japanese. You can guess which side is which." Henry smiled. Tsukasa looked at him and then looked at the drawing.

"You like Robots?" Tsukasa asked. Henry stared at the drawing.

"Not really I just love the way you make that drawing come to life." Henry smiled as he watched Tsukasa finish it up. Then he wrote on it to Henry by Tsukasa Kyri.

"It's for you." Tsukasa smiled as he handed Henry the drawing. Henry took it and place it in his folder then put it safely in his bag.

"Thanks." Henry smiled.

Classroom 156

Ryo went through his agenda all the periods to sixth didn't have Rika in them. First period: Tally Second: Jeri and Henry Third: Takato, Tally, Kazu, and Takashi Fourth: Henry, Tsukasa, and Suki Fifth: Jeri and Alice. _Hopefully she's in my lunch if not there's only 3 classes left. _Ryo sighed as he looked at his agenda. Ryo sat next to Alice and Alice sat next to Jeri. It was nearing the end of 5th period and there was 7 minutes left. Ryo stared at the clock hoping time would hurry up so he would be free from English. Jeri was writing some note and Alice was watching she was telling her things that she should put in the letter. Somehow Ryo knew it was for him. Jeri passed the letter to Alice and then she passed it to Ryo and he read it: _Ryo I think you should go for it_. _I mean what could it hurt. I think Rika likes you as well but I'm not sure. None of us really kept in touch with her in the last year, but I bet if we did then we would know. Alice says maybe you should wait a while before asking her get her to like you better. I think that's a good idea too but I don't know it's really up to you. But all I have to say is don't keep it all bundled up because you might not like the outcome when you can't take it anymore. Jeri _Ryo smiled at this letter. _Thanks Jeri._ He thought. He looked up at the bell as it rung. "YES!" Ryo shouted as he headed out of the classroom.

"So?" Jeri asked sweetly. Alice walked on one side of Ryo and Jeri on the other.

"I can't believe this I'm getting advice from 14 year old girls." Ryo blushed. Alice gave him and evil look and Jeri just giggled.

"For your information Rika is a 14 year old girl and you're a messed up 15 year old boy!" Alice growled and Ryo looked at her. She reminded him so much of Rika it wasn't funny but she just didn't seem as scary.

"You sound like Rika." Ryo smiled. As soon as he said that Rika walked out of her classroom along with Takashi. They didn't even seem to notice that he was there and walked right by them. Ryo sighed, as he didn't like the sight.

"Oh Ryo I'm sure that was nothing." Jeri sighed as she looked at Ryo's sad face. Ryo didn't seem to care he looked mad and walked off. When he was gone Jeri looked over at Alice and Alice at her. "I can't believe Rika would just blow him off! And not just that but be going out with another guy!" Jeri was so mad at Rika she felt like doing something to Rika so bad that it was way past unthinkable for Jeri.

"Jeri that might not be what happened. Maybe if we just asked Rika I'm sure she has a good explanation." Alice pointed out and Jeri agreed so they went after Rika and ran in front of her and Takashi.

"What's going on here?" Jeri demanded to know. Rika looked puzzled and so did Takashi.

"What do you mean?" Rika asked as she placed her hands on her hips. Alice glared at Rika. "Alice?"

"You blew Ryo totally off!" Jeri growled as Alice continued to glare at Rika.

"When? I don't remember seeing him." Rika wondered. She couldn't remember anytime she saw Ryo today besides in the morning but that was it. _He wouldn't take it that hard would he? I mean I didn't see him…oh that's no good either. _Rika sighed.

"When you came out of your classroom and walked right by him." Jeri stated.

"Yikes hope he didn't take it the wrong way. But hey it happens." Rika said brushing it all off as if she had no feelings.

"Don't you even care for Ryo?" Jeri yelled. Rika stared at Jeri; Jeri was acting like She was going out with Ryo.

"A friend, that's what he is to me, a friend. Don't make sound like he's more!" Rika yelled at her two friends who stood there shocked.

"Who's the one that told you your hair looks better down?" Alice asked trying to make a point. Rika blushed Ryo had told her that, and it was true. It was because of him that she wore her hair like this all the time. Rika got mad and started to walk off. "You can't run forever Rika." Alice said as Rika stopped and then continued on.

"I don't know what's up with her, but please excuse her manners." Takashi said as he bowed to Alice and Jeri and then he ran off to catch up with her. Alice and Jeri just stood there puzzled.

Lunchroom

Rika walked over to her lunch table and sat down next to Takashi. They talked for a little while about what had happened all day. When she looked up she noticed Tally was standing there with her lunch.

"Mind if I sit down?" Tally asked.

"Sure."

"Can you believe this? All of our friends have lunch at the same time we do!" Tally smiled brightly. She was so happy, she pulled out a chair and sat next to Rika.

"…" Rika sighed, she knew Ryo was upset and she figured it wouldn't be the best thing in the world if they talked. She knew she could only make things worse.

"Why hello my darling fans how are you today?" Kelly asked as she applied more makeup to her face.

"Fans?" Takashi and Tally said.

"Oh my dear Tallia I guess you wouldn't have any of those." Kelly mocked.

"Yeah I don't think she has any of those either." Tally whispered into Rika's ear, Rika couldn't help but giggle. "Oh and it's Tally for the last time I hate the name Tallia!" Tally growled. Jeri and Alice walked over and asked if they could sit down and they all agreed. Jeri and Alice apologized to Rika for assuming the worst and making Rika angry. Henry, Takato, Suki, Tsukasa, Kazu and Kenta came too and sat down. All that was left was Ryo who didn't seem to want to show up.

Rika looked around and didn't see Ryo anywhere. "Tally are you sure everyone has lunch with us?" Rika asked to double check.

"Yeah we went over our schedule first period. He said he had lunch sixth." Tally sighed realizing that Ryo wasn't going to show.

Well the day was long and it seemed like it would never end. Rika hadn't run into Ryo anytime after 6th apparently he went home because he was falling asleep in class. _I'll stop by his house later. _Rika thought as she walked by his house. She went through a long back way she finally came upon the gate to her house. She opened it and walked along the pathway to her house and looked into her yard. She liked it at her house it was so big and she had plenty of space to herself just to think. Most of the time she would hang by the pond in the back yard and stare at the stars.

* * *

Whitezetsu: Hope you liked the story i'll have chapter 2 up as soon as i figure this darn thing out.

Korei: it's going to be a while.

Whitezetsu: Fowl little vermon DIE!


	2. Forgiveness

Whitezetsu: Hiya again Figured out how to put up another chapter wow i'm slow

Korei: You betcha!

Whitezetsu: Evil little creature!

Korei: So when is the Ryuki gonna start?

Whitezetsu: Well this chapter is a little Ryuki but most of it doesnt come in till later. So this is the first somewhat Ryuki chapter.

Korei: Like normal Whitezetsu does not own digimon just Tally Orinawa, Tsukasa Kyri, Takashi Mitsuno, Kelly Ruyomi, and Suki Iori. Oh and don't sue because she messed up the digimon's attacks.

Whitezetsu: I have a very bad memory.

Korei: You don't need to tell me twice.

Whitezetsu: EVIL!

* * *

Forgiveness

Ryo lay in his bed; he stared up at the white ceiling. He didn't now what to think, how could his feelings get hurt so easily? His mind was racing a mile a minute. _Maybe Jeri was right; I've let my feelings overcome me. She said they would become dangerous. _Ryo rolled over and looked out the French sliding doors that let him see the side of the yard. Ryo had been lying there for a while now, so lost in thought. He wondered about what had happened why had Rika ignore him, he also wondered about ever seeing Cyberdromon again.

"Ryo, time for dinner!" His father yelled through the door. Ryo didn't seem to care; he just felt the whole world slip away from him. "Ryo!" His father yelled again. This time opening the door to see his son on the bed. "You've been in here since you got home, something the matter?" He asked. Ryo just rolled over and stared out the doors. Ronin walked over to the doors and closed the curtains on them. "Now Ryo Korin Akiyama you will answer me!" Ronin growled. Ryo looked up at his dad he hated it when his middle name was used.

"What?" Ryo asked in a very unpleasant mood. He didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"It's that Nonaka girl isn't it?" Ronin sighed. He knew how many times she had hurt him. That's why over the summer he thought it was best to take Ryo on his business trips to get him away from her for a while. But what could he do now that he went to the same school as her?

"It's nothing dad." Ryo said as he sat up in bed. Ryo sighed he just couldn't get her out of his head no matter how hard he tried.

"Don't work yourself all up over some girl, ok?" Ronin stated. Ryo nodded and headed out of his room to go get some dinner. "That boy. He's defiantly more popular than many other kids his age. Heck he's even more popular than his dad was." Ronin laughed. Ronin walked out of Ryo's room and ate some supper. After dinner was over Ryo went back to his room this time happier then when he first went in.

Ryo decided to take out his cards and practice for a little bit and build the strongest deck he could make with his cards. As Ryo went through all of his cards he came upon one of the most powerful cards in his collection…Cyberdromon. This made Ryo miss him more, Ryo never got the chance to fully tame Cyberdromon and it was all Millenniummon's fault. Cyberdromon was never like this before Ryo and Cyberdromon challenged it (I'm not quite sure about this I never played the game, but some people were arguing over if Millenniummon was a girl or a boy so…). Ryo first lost one of his best friends and now he was losing the other.

Door bell rings Ronin walked over and opened the door to reveal a beautiful Redhead in a blue long sleeve shirt with a black short sleeved shirt over it. She wore blue jeans that were rolled up at the bottom and they had 2 belts on her left leg.

"Hi is Ryo here?" She asked. Ronin knew she was young but she was just way too beautiful to be real. "Um, you must be Mr. Akiyama." She smiled.

"Why yes of course and whom might you be?" Ronin said acting like quite the gentleman. He smiled at the girl and removed his hat.

"I am Rika Nonaka, I came here to apologize to Ryo." She sighed. Ronin's jaw almost dropped, this drop-dead gorgeous girl was the girl that Ryo couldn't stop talking about. _Wow Ryo you got good taste in women, but somehow I don't think she's interested. _Ronin smiled as he led Rika into the house.

"So you're the mysterious girl my son can't stop talking about." Ronin smiled as he looked at the girl, if he was a robot I could have said he scanned the girl, which he pretty much was doing. _Defiantly a good choice, sheesh if she were older I'd marry her. _Ronin laughed which made Rika look at him funny.

"He talks about me all the time?" Rika sighed. _Now that's pathetic, he's stooped so low that there's just no help for him now. He's fallen in the bottomless pit and will never escape. _Rika sighed as she sat down on the sofa.

"Yeah, it's rather weird. But you're defiantly the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Ronin smiled. Just the thought that one day she could be his daughter in-law made him feel all floaty.

"You do know were not going out right?" Rika asked worried that Ryo had been telling a lie to his father this whole time. Ronin shook his head no.

"Ryo's not the lying type. It's flat out truth with him, no matter how mad he knows I'll get." Ronin sighed he was glad to have a child like that. Not all parents could be blessed with such a well-behaved child…well almost a complete well-behaved child. Rika just smiled, Ryo was a nice guy a little too nice at times but he was always there. "Well look at this we've been talking for ten minutes and you still haven't talked to the person you came here for."

"Really has it been that long? Oh wow." Rika smiled she had lost track of time.

"Well that door right there is his room." Ronin smiled as he got up and grabbed his car keys. "I'm gonna go down to the store for a little bit be back later."

"I'll give Ryo the message." Rika said as she stood up and walked over to Ryo's bedroom door. Ronin left the house and Rika knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone!" Ryo shouted. Rika stopped and looked at the ground. _Should I just leave? I mean he's probably still mad at me._ Rika sighed. But she was more persistent than that, just because someone told her to stop didn't mean she had to listen. Rika knocked again. "I said leave me alone!" Ryo shouted angry this time.

"Sheesh Akiyama show a little respect." Rika growled as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm to darn persistent to stop now!" Rika smiled as Ryo opened his door and looked at the 14-year-old girl.

"What are you doing here?" Ryo asked as Rika looked at him.

"What can't a girl say sorry to her best friend?" Rika made puppy eyes. Ryo just stared at her like what the hell is going on? Ryo looked at the ground. "Look I'm sorry about today I…I didn't see you there, and Takashi well he's just a friend that's all. In case you took it the wrong way…I know Alice and Jeri did and boy did they chew me out for that…" Rika stopped as Ryo placed his finger on her lips.

"Man, I didn't know you spoke a mile a minute?" Ryo smiled and Rika was getting irritated by Ryo's finger and bit it. "Owwwwwww!" Ryo yelped as Rika released his finger from her mouth.

"Well I'm sorry." Rika sighed, as Ryo held is finger in pain.

"For what biting me? Or for earlier? Or both cause that could be nice." Ryo said as he held his finger trying to hold back the pain.

"Earlier I don't think I'm about ready to forgive you for putting your finger on my mouth." Rika smirked. Ryo sighed she was a girl right after his own heart and he wouldn't let any guy have her at least not until he had her and she dumped him, but like he was going to let that happen.

"You're forgiven." Ryo said as he placed his hand on her head. "You've grown Pumpkin." He smiled as she gave him a dirty look.

"Can I come in or are you gonna make me stay out here all night?" Rika asked, as she was getting very unhappy. Ryo looked at her a little shocked.

"Wow your gonna trust me alone in a room with you and not just any room but my bedroom?" Ryo said still entirely shocked by this, she would trust him. Rika sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"We've been here all alone since I knocked on your door. Your dad left he said he was going to the store and would be gone for a little bit." Rika stated as she thought about the weird looks that Mr. Akiyama had given her. They were almost the same as what Ryo gives her when she looks pretty.

"Sweet!" Ryo smiled. Rika stared at him funny but she didn't really think too much of it. "Yeah come on in." Ryo said as he stepped out of her way letting Rika walk into his card-covered floor.

"Putting together a new deck?" Rika asked as she looked through the cards Ryo had assembled together already. Ryo smiled and sat on the floor to find some more cards that would do some good in his deck. Rika walked over and sat on his bed careful not to mess up how neat his bed was. "A queen size bed for a 15 year old?" Rika looked over at Ryo.

"Yeah. It was my parents but after my mom died my dad wanted to get rid of it so I said that I would take it." Ryo smirked as he went back to picking out good cards.

"Good cards Pretty Boy but not good enough to beat me." Rika winked as she noticed one card in the deck she was holding, one that she knew Ryo treasured dearly. "Huh? Hmm…a card this valuable deserves only the best deck." Rika smiled as she held up Ryo's precious Cyberdromon card. Ryo stood up and sat down next to Rika and stared at the card.

"Well that and my Justimon card which I had made especially for moi." Ryo smiled as he went into the drawer by his bed and pulled out a key and unlocked it and pulled out a small box, and then he pushed the drawer in and walked over to Rika and sat down next to her. "My all powerful Justimon card only 2 made and I happen to have the original." Ryo smirked so proud of himself.

"Wanna cookie?" Rika glared at him. She really didn't care, Justimon was his bio-merged form and Sakuyamon was hers.

"You so killed the moment." Ryo sighed. Rika just laughed. "Sure hurt a guy while he's down." Ryo mocked being seriously hurt.

"Good now your ready for the kill!" Rika smiled as she placed Ryo's card back in its case, Ryo also placed all the forms he had of Cyberdromon in as well. "Maybe one day that box will have one more card or more in it." Rika said as she was thinking out loud.

"Maybe it'd be cool if we learned more ways of digivolving." Ryo smiled. He looked over at his alarm clock it read 10:31pm "It's getting late I think you should head home." Ryo stated as he pointed to his alarm clock. He looked over at Rika who seemed to be tired. She nodded as she stood up and went to leave Ryo's room. "You can go out through here." Ryo pointed at his sliding glass doors.

"Thanks, and um sorry." Rika said as she bowed. Ryo smiled at her and walked her to the road her house was located on. "Night Pretty boy." Rika waved.

"Night Pumpkin!" Ryo said as he waved then headed back to his house.

* * *

Whitezetsu: Hope you liked it.

Korei: Bah people want Ryuki not this crap!

Whitezetsu: It's semi Ryuki so give it a rest!


	3. Time to Relax

Whitezetsu: Hiya people I'm back with Chapter 3. i started a new story today its Digimon of course it's called Digimon Explorers its the 5th season of Digimon wahoo.

Korei: Whatever...

Whitezetsu: Meanie!

Korei: Anyway Whitezetsu does not own Digimon just owns Tally Orinawa, Tsukasa Kyri, Kelly Ruyomi, Suki Iori, Takashi Mitsuno, and Adrian McCoy. Oh and don't sue if she messed up the Digimon's attacks

Whitezetsu: Very bad memory...Well anyway this is the first funny chapter well kinda pending on what you think is funny.

Korei: Stop talking and get on with the story!

* * *

Time to Relax

The weekend had come fast, and everyone was over there little problems. Takato thought it would be a good idea to invite everyone even Rika's friends from her other school and their friends from their new school to the beach! For one very long weekend. Everyone had agreed but Rika didn't like the idea of her mom buying her a bikini. They all had to be driven down by their parents because the Matsuki's didn't have enough room in their car. Takato stepped out of the car and looked around. "This is perfect." Takato said as he clapped his hands together.

"Now Takato got everything?" Mrs. Matsuki asked, as she was worried about her son.

"Mom I have everything I need plus it's only for this weekend." Takato sighed.

"Well alright then I will see you Monday then." Mrs. Matsuki said as tears started to run down her eyes.

"Mom I'm 14 I'll be fine." Takato reassured her. His father walked over to his mother and brought her to the car and she waved to him as they took off until they were no longer in sight. "Finally a weekend away from parents." Takato rejoiced. He stopped when he heard the sound of a car pulling in and not just any car but a limo. A redhead girl stepped out of the limo with black shades on. She had her hair down and was wearing a blue and green tang top with blue capris.

"What you looking at Goggle-head?" Rika growled as Takato blushed and turned away. "So predictable." Rika sighed. Right after Rika came out another girl did this time with pink hair she had her hair exactly like Rika's, she wore only her pink bikini top and very short shorts. That were blue and ragged on the bottom. Takato stared right at her and blushed deeper.

"You know if Jeri-san were here I don't think she would like you staring at us!" Tally grunted she really didn't like guys staring at her; she was like Rika when it came to most guys.

"Tallia has arrived folks!" Rika giggled, and watched, as Takato's face grow brighter. But then he snapped out of it and ruined Rika's fun.

"So Tallia how come your always with Rika? Don't you ever spend time at home?" Takato asked, it was pretty weird that when Rika would show up some place Tally was there as well, or when they went over to Rika's house she was there as well…it just seemed far to strange.

"It's Tally for one! And two I live with many other kids my parents need lots of time off so usually I go over to Rika-chan's house." Tally smiled, but Rika and Takato just stared at her as if she were lying. Rika had known Tally for 4 years and not once has she met her parents or gone over to her house. "What?" Tally asked breaking the silence that had been upon them for 5 minutes.

"Nothing." Rika sighed she really just didn't know the answer to this one. "So Goggle-head who else is coming?" Rika wondered as she looked over at Takato who seemed to be fascinated with the leaves on the tree he was standing under, well it was that or the fact that he was off daydreaming. "TAKATO ANSWER ME!" Rika growled get frustrated with him. Takato looked at her puzzled then laughed. "What?"

"You called me by my first name."

"You did Rika-chan!" Tally giggled, and watched as her friends face light up.

"Ya, I only call you that when you're pissing me off!" Rika growled and folded her arms and looked away from him, Takato knew he was in trouble now.

"Madame Nonaka, would you like me to take off now?" The driver asked. Rika looked at him and sighed; she was trying to relieve the anger that she had from Takato.

"Yes please." Rika said as she gave the driver 400yen.

"I bid you good day." He said removing his hat and with that he was gone.

"Anyway you never answered me." Rika growled as Takato got scared. Then he rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Right. Well let's see besides us is…Jeri, Ryo, Henry, Suzie, Alice, Adrian, Ai, Mako, Kelly, Tsukasa, Takashi, Kazu, Kenta, and Suki." Takato said trying to remember everyone, he looked over at Rika and Tally who had sighed deeply then Rika got angry. "What?"

"You invited Kelly!" Rika growled, she didn't like the girl they had nothing in common. "How dare you invite such a low excuse for a human! She's even lower than Kazu and Kenta."

"Well I thought it would be nice since were friends and all." Takato smiled, but his smile soon turned into a frown as he saw Rika getting very angry, infact she was so angry Tally had to hold her back from killing Takato. But all of a sudden they stopped and turned around to see a black car pulling in. And out stepped 2 familiar people. Takato ran over to the boy and went behind him. "Henry save me." Takato squealed. Rika sighed. _This is a pathetic looking image. _

"Nice to see you to." Henry sighed as he walked away from Takato holding Suzie's hand. "Rika, Tally." Henry smiled as Suzie let go of his hand and ran over to Tally. Tally picked her up and smiled.

"Long time no see little girl." Tally and Suzie smiled.

"Guess what Tawwy? I got a new bathing suit its pwetty pink!" Suzie giggled as Tally placed her back down. Suzie looked up at Rika who seemed to be dazing off. "Hewwo Wika!"

"Hi Suzie." Rika said as she bent down to pat the girl on the head. Suzie smiled and then ran off to go by the water.

"Well are we going swimming or not?" Henry asked as he looked at Rika who didn't seem to give a care. "What's with you?"

"Kelly's coming."

"Takato you invited Kelly?" Henry asked shocked, nobody really liked her there was just something about her that drove everyone crazy.

"She's so ditzy, I don't know why he invited her. Sheesh I mean if we brought her to the Digital world she would want to be out of there as soon as she arrived." Rika laughed, she liked the thought of torturing her, but didn't like the thought of her being with them the whole time and getting real annoying. Tally and the boys laughed too, though Tally had never been to the Digital world she heard stories that would so freak Kelly out. _Kelly-san would be an even bigger baby than what Rika-chan said Kazu-kun and Kenta-san were like!_ Tally giggled.

"She's a friend!" Takato argued.

"Ok, whatever you say Goggle-head." Tally laughed as Rika stated it. It was so true nobody liked her and Takato bringing her hear was the worst thing ever. Takato got tired of being picked on so he and Henry went down to the beach where Suzie was and went swimming.

"Rika-chan do you think one day I'll get to go to the digital world?" Tally wondered, ever since she met Renamon and Calumon, she's always wanted a Digimon of her own but she couldn't get one like that. Rika thought about it a little while but then remembered their promise to see each other again.

"Sure! We promised that we would see the Digimon again and when that day comes we'll bring you." Rika smiled to reassure her friend.

"Thanks Rika-chan." Tally smiled as she headed down to go swimming with Suzie and the boys. _She's so weird? And yet I still don't know much about her…_Rika sighed. She turned around to see another car pulling in. 2 guys stepped out, one with a cabby hat and the other with messed up spiky hair.

"Hiya Pumpkin." Ryo smiled as he waved. Rika groaned at the sound of that evil name that he had given her.

"I am not your pumpkin!" She yelled at him, Ryo could tell she wasn't in a very good mood but he knew he wasn't the one who started it.

"Why hello again Miss Nonaka." Ronin squealed with joy. Rika sighed she hated being called Miss Nonaka it made her seem old. Ronin walked over and kissed her hand and Ryo twitched at the sight. _Is he trying to hit on Rika? _

"Uh…hi Mr. Akiyama." Rika blushed she hated it also when people kissed her hand.

"Call me Ronin!" He sighed. Ryo gasped and got jealous.

"Ok dad you can go now!" Ryo said getting very annoyed with his father who was acting like more of a kid than Ryo. "You can bother her another time." Ryo pushed his father into the car and Ronin sighed and waved goodbye and drove off. Rika laughed as Ryo sighed deeply. "Sorry for my dad's childish acting."

"Well in that case you should be Mr. Akiyama and he should be in your place." Rika giggled as she saw Ryo's face light up! "Though I don't know who's better looking?"

"You are by far the evilest person I know! I am so much better looking than he is!" Ryo growled still not liking his father's behavior. "He's so pathetic…after you left the other night he came into my room and told me if you were older he'd marry you." Ryo sighed as Rika got this grossed out look on her face.

"Hey you guys coming or are you going to stay up there and flirt?" Takato yelled at the top of his lungs. Rika got really mad with what he was saying, but she didn't want to go swimming because she didn't want anyone to see her in a bikini. Ryo grabbed her hand and pulled her to the beach.

"Come on." Everyone said as they looked over at Rika. Ryo had come wearing his swimming trunks so all he had to do was take off his shirt so he was already in the water. Rika shook her head no.

"I'm not going swimming!" Rika growled. Everyone gave her a puzzled look and then Tally remembered why Rika didn't want to go swimming. Tally came out of the water dressed in her pink bikini. She and Rika looked so much alike that if Tally's hair was red and her bangs were put the same way they would look like twins. Tally had been mistaken many times for Rika's sister but she would always just say no relation.

"You don't want to wear that bikini your mom bought. Why is it cause we match?" Tally wondered as Rika sighed deeply.

"For one my mom bought you that bikini as well, two I hate bikini's!" Rika said. Ryo just stared at her funny as if he were trying to picture her in a bikini. "Akiyama stop staring at me now!" Rika growled as Ryo instantly looked away.

"Oh come on Wildcat, its not like you're coming in naked." Ryo stated then thought about it. "All though…" Ryo said with a sly voice then gave her his famous smirk. Rika got so mad at him she found the biggest rock she could carry with one hand and chucked it at Ryo.

"Direct hit and sunk." Tally giggled as if they were playing battle ship. Everyone sighed at this forgetting that Ryo was lying unconscious in the water.

"Guess we better take him out." Takato sighed as Henry nodded. They picked Ryo up and Tally laid a towel down on the sand and they placed him on it.

"Hi guys!" Jeri shouted as she ran down in a pretty yellow dress with her hair tied back. Jeri finally reached where Ryo was laying and looked at him. "Eww…what happened to him?" She wondered as se noticed a nice cut on the side of his head.

"Rika's what happened." Takato sighed as he got out of the water to hug his koibito. "He made a comment that it would be nice if she went in the water naked and that broke the last straw."

"Yikes! Poor Ryo though he had to suffer the consequences." Jeri sighed as she turned to Rika who was still in her clothes. "You going swimming?" Jeri wondered, as Rika shook her head no.

"Anyone make a comment like that and there dead!" Rika glared upon everyone in water or out conscious or unconscious.

"Well I have good news I don't think Ryo-kun will be making a comment like that for a while." Tally smiled, but Rika just glared at her. Jeri took off her dress revealing a yellow bikini. As she ran into the water Tally looked at Rika and sighed. "Please come in."

"You do realize if you don't Kazu and Kenta might end up pushing you in." Henry stated as he watched his sister swim out a little further in the water.

"They do and they die." Rika stated, and just as she said that Kazu, Kenta, and Kelly arrived. They all walked over to Rika and stared at the water. "What to girly to go in?" Rika snickered at Kelly who just stared at the water.

"No!" Kelly stated. Rika just looked at her, Rika and Kelly had been bitter rivals worse than her and Ryo who mostly joked around. No this was way different, anything that Rika would do Kelly would try to do 10 times better and vise versa. Except for modeling and Digimon card battling and who looks prettier. But when it came down to almost everything else they were bitter rivals. "Hmm but where is Ryo?"

"You walked passed him dummy." Rika growled as she pointed to Ryo on the towel. Kelly ran over to him and sat down.

"Does he need CPR cause I can do that?" Kelly snickered with a gleam in her eye and Rika got so mad.

"Nope he just needs to learn to keep his mouth shut when he's around Rika-chan!" Tally giggled as she started swimming out with Jeri.

"Well I'm gonna go swimming now!" Kelly smiled so brightly with a nice big gleam in her eye as she took off her clothes revealing a very revealing bikini. Rika glared at her she knew this was on. "Coming swimming Rika?" Kelly smirked.

"No." Rika glared. Kelly just mocked and then stared Rika in the eye.

"Chicken!" Kelly laughed as she looked at Rika whose face was turning bright red. "Now this would be funny if it got around that the Digimon Queen Rika Nonaka wont go swimming." Right as she said that a cloud of smoke appeared in the water near Tally and Jeri. Everyone turned around to see it.

"There back!" Henry growled knowing this wasn't going to be good. Tally and Jeri swam as fast as they could to get back to shore, when they did the cloud finally stopped expanding.

"This is so not good!" Takato glared at it. Rika smirked as she grabbed her bag.

"Hope you guys came prepared." Rika smirked and the Jeri, Suzie, and the boys nodded.

"What's going on here?" Kelly shouted as she ran out of the water. Tally looked at her and smirked.

"Something you can't do!"

"Tally get Pretty Boy up! He's rested far to long." Rika said not taking her eye of the cloud. Kazu looked over at Rika.

"How are we gonna get this one its in the water and we don't have our Digimon!" Kazu shouted.

"Were gonna need a boat!" Rika smirked. Tally ran over and shook Ryo but no response from him.

"Rika-chan he's out cold." Tally said still trying to wake him up.

"Wow I'm getting better." Rika smirked as she looked at the other tamers. "Guess we do this one without Pretty boy."

"I have an idea!" Takato stated and everyone looked at him. "It's obviously a water type Digimon. So were gonna have to wait till it Bio-merges here in the Human world before we get to fight it." Takato said playing his once im-famous role as their fearless leader.

"Even so I have a question. If the gate from the Human world to the Digital world was closed how are they getting here?" Tally wondered. But no one had time to think about it.

"Excuse me but what is going on here?" Kelly demanded to know; she had been left out far to long already.

"You know that card game I love to play?" Rika asked as Kelly nodded. "Well it's not just a card game it's real too."

"Great! So that's what that red goop was that was destroying the city?" Kelly asked.

"Not really that was just a data code that grew until it wanted to become so powerful to take over both worlds." Tally explained, Kelly didn't really get it but there wasn't much time to think it over.

"Oh I know!" Suzie peeped up. Everyone looked at her as they waited for the Digimon to bio-merge. "Just like in the TV show Digimon Adventuwe 02, they used a computewe to tewepowt the Digimon back to the Digital wowld!" Suzie stated.

"That's right! And they used it to travel to the Digital world." Kazu shouted in joy. Rika thought about it but didn't agree.

"That was a TV show not what's happening now." Rika stated as she looked around and thought about other ways.

"Hmm well we wont know till we try." Takato said beamingly. He looked around but he knew he didn't have a computer with him. "Henry do you have your lab top?"

"No I don't sorry." Henry sighed. "What's taking this thing so long to bio-merge?"

"Don't worry I have my lab top!" Alice smiled she had just entered the scene. She had picked it up on her D-arc, and told her dad to call in Hypnos. "Soon Hypnos will arrive on the scene and we'll find out something to do."

"Alice can I see your lab top?" Kazu asked. Alice didn't like Kazu, not even enough to let him touch her things but she knew he might for once actually know what he's doing. Kazu opened the lab top and went through a whole bunch of files till he hacked into the Digital world gate. "Ha I did it!" Kazu rejoiced, they all looked at him like how in the world did you do that? But they didn't really care they just need this Digimon gone.

"It's bio-merging!" Jeri shouted as they all turned around to see a giant octopus. Rika held out her D-arc.

"Octomon. Water fish type, special attacks Toxic Waste and Eight-arm Barrage. Hmm…Ultimate level. This one wouldn't be that hard if we had our Digimon." Rika stated as she looked at the giant Octopus that was headed towards them.

"Ok I'll try this! Digiport open!" Kazu shouted as he faced his D-arc at the computer…but nothing happened. "What no way!" Kazu sighed, now they were out of options.

"You will die pesky humans!" Octomon shouted as he headed towards the beach. Ryo finally awoken and looked up at the giant Digimon who was now at the shoreline. He noticed that Jeri, Rika, and Suzie were right next to him and they didn't seem to be moving.

"Whoa that's one ugly thing to wake up seeing." Ryo joked as he rubbed the giant bruise on his head. Kelly looked over at Ryo and jumped in his arms and hugged him tight.

"Please don't let it hurt me." Kelly squealed. Ryo pulled her off of himself and stood up and looked at it.

"Why are you so scared? Is it because you know this is your END?" Octomon laughed as he grabbed Rika with one of his tentacles and squeezed her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Rika screamed as she dropped her D-arc on the ground. _If this is the end this is so the worst way to go. _Rika screamed as loud as she could. Octomon had a good grip on her and she wasn't strong enough to break free. _If I make it through this I have so got to be nicer to Ryo!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Octomon screamed he looked down to see Ryo and his digiwhip that came out of his D-arc. "You dare deify me!" Octomon shouted.

"Let her go!" Ryo shouted as the Digimon became furious.

"Is this how you guys battle?" Kelly asked. Tally wondered the same thing she had never actually seen a Digimon match, but then again she also wondered what the Digimon were for if this is how they battled.

"No we have Digimon…well did." Alice said as she put all of the data from this Digimon into her computer "Now if we destroy it I can find out what's with this Digimon." As they were battling Ai, Mako, Tsukasa, Takashi, Adrian, and Suki showed up.

"Whoa what's going on?" Suki wondered as the twins stood beside her in awe. Tsukasa looked up to see Rika in the giant Octopus's tentacles and Takashi looked down to see Ryo hitting it with a glowing blue thing.

"Oh no Rika!" Tsukasa said. "RIKA!" Tsukasa shouted as he saw Rika struggling to break free.

"Your mine!" Octomon said and disappeared with Rika.

"Rika? RIKA!" Ryo shouted, as he could no longer see her or Octomon. Everyone stood in complete silence they all could feel the anger rising from Ryo. Ryo turned around and looked at them he made two fists and the look on his face was not a very happy one. "I'm going after her!" Ryo stated. Everyone looked at him.

"Ryo we don't know how to get to the Digital world." Alice sighed as well as everyone else. Finally Hypnos arrived and out came Yamaki. He pulled off his sunglasses and looked around.

"Where's Rika?" Yamaki asked, he looked over at Alice then to Ryo then to everyone else and they all hung their heads low. "What about the Digimon? Alice did you get an analysis?"

"Yes sir but it is incomplete. With out actual data from the Digimon an analysis is useless." Alice sighed as she closed her lab top. Ryo walked over and picked up Rika's D-arc. "Ryo?"

"It's Rika's D-arc…she's the one who got data on the Digimon right?" Ryo asked. Alice nodded. "Good she had to have gotten some of the Digimon's data in order for her D-arc to read it…" Ryo smirked.

"In that case I can finish my analysis. Hurry Ryo hand it to me." Alice said as Ryo walked over and place the D-arc in her hands. Alice took her connector cord made to hook a D-arc to the computer and hooked Rika's D-arc to it. "Wow Rika sure has battled a lot of Digimon. Hmm lets see it should be the last one on here." Alice stated as she scanned through her gallery. "Ah ha Octomon!" Alice smiled and pressed download on her computer. Then she wrote a whole bunch of things that the tamers didn't understand. "This is weird…it has the right digicode but for this one little piece." Alice said as she enlarged the picture in one area. "The normal digicode is made of 0's but right here in the center is a 1 and its trapped in a dark orb…that's very strange." Yamaki stared at it but had no idea what to say.

"I say we go to the Digital world we can't just leave Rika in their clutches!" Jeri stated worried about her dear friend.

"Well I suppose we could find away into the digital world." Yamaki stated. Alice unhooked Rika's D-arc and handed it to Ryo.

"Kazu found a way." Kenta stated standing up for his best friend. "He found it on Alice's computer but the thing is our D-arc's won't open it."

"Well in that case I'll just have to make it so it does…Kazu show me this program." Yamaki stated. _Whoa never thought those words would come out of my mouth._ Yamaki smiled at that thought. By the time he finished thinking Kazu had already had the portal on the screen. "Ok Alice hook your D-arc to it." Yamaki stated. Alice did as she was told and then Yamaki took her lab top and started typing some more things on it in the same code that Alice used.

"Wait what is going on here?" Kelly demanded to know. Everyone looked at her they really didn't know how to explain it, Tsukasa, Takashi, and Suki also didn't know what was happening but they did know that they wanted to save Rika.

"Who cares? But hey if Rika got captured by these Digimon things then I'm going as well I want to help save Rika!" Suki said she wasn't going to be left behind as the others went after Rika.

"Me too I want to help!" Tsukasa said agreeing with everything Suki had said.

"Me as well, I'm not going to be left out on this action!" Takashi smiled demandingly.

"I will too I know Digimon not that well but hey I'm the 3rd best duelest in the world I think I can put up to this test." Tally smiled.

"Err…I hate to say it but I'm going too!" Kelly smirked.

"Well I guess there's no stopping them!" Janyu stated as he just arrived. "Though you must be warned the Digital world has been changed drastically. I say before you go be prepared for any climate. We lost contact with the digital world a few weeks ago so we really don't know what's going on. Once you get there remember not all the rules apply in the Digital world…also immediately look for your partners." Janyu stated, he looked over at Yamaki who seemed to be finished with what he was doing.

"Ok all the D-arcs are programmed to open the gate…oh and here take this." Yamaki said as he walked over to Takato and handed him a VDT.

"Thanks Yamaki." Takato said.

* * *

Whitezetsu: Hope you guys liked it i really need your reviews please so don't forget.

Korei: Yadee Yadee Yada

Whitezetsu: I'm going to ditch you one of these days!

Korei: I'm too cute to ditch

Whitezetsu: On to my reviewer:

JyouraKoumi- No i don't read Sorato's im more of a Tai Sora person. And is Koumi Kouchi and Izumi? As you can tell i dont read those either. Well thanks for your review!


	4. On the Hunt

Whitezetsu: Hello everyone I am back with the 4th chapter!

Rika: What's with me getting captured huh?

Whitezetsu: Uhhh!

Korei: Buwahaha you're speechless!

Whitezetsu: Shut it you minature creep!

Rika: I'm waiting!

Whitezetsu: Well you see...

Korei: drowns Whitezetsu out Sigh...ok who cares about them, Whitezetsu does not own Digimon just Tally Orinawa, Adrian McCoy, Suki Iori, Takashi Mitsuno, Tsukasa Kyri, and Kelly Ruyomi. And don't sue because she messed up the Digimon's attacks. Looks over at Rika and Whitezetsu still fighting Anyway on with the story!

* * *

On the Hunt 

"Alright I wanna do the honors!" Jeri said. Kazu mopped he really wanted to do the honor of bringing them to the Digital world. Everyone agreed that Jeri should do it because of her tragic loss of Leomon. Jeri pointed her D-arc at the computer until the screen started to glow. "Alright! Digiport Open!"

Everyone had blacked out for a little while and when they awoke they were floating in a data stream. "Where are we?" Kelly screamed as she held her mini skirt up, down whichever way she was facing.

"Great here again." Henry sighed as he placed his sunglasses on his face.

"Henwy I can't see." Suzie said rubbing her eyes. Henry laughed as he looked at his little sister and took out her sunglasses and placed them on her face. "Bettew!" Everyone placed their sunglasses on their faces and Takato put his goggles on.

"Should I pick which way is down again?" Jeri wondered. Tsukasa was doing flips and enjoying himself, Jeri couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh can I pick Jeri-san?" Tally asked as she floated over to Jeri whom appeared upside down to her.

"Sure." Jeri smiled as she grabbed Tally's hand. "Everybody grab someone else just incase we get separated." Everyone grabbed someone's hand.

"Ok then I think this way is down." Tally said as she pointed off to her left side.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed and then blacked out and landed in huge craters.

"Anything broken?" Ryo wondered as he sat up and looked around. He pulled out Rika's D-arc and looked at it. It would be no help in finding her because she didn't have hers with herself. _Don't worry Rika were coming!_ Ryo looked around then crawled out of the huge crater. It was cold in the Digital world but there was no snow and the ground was pure data. Ryo looked over at Alice who had taken out her lab top. "What are you doing?"

"It's going to snow soon and it might not stop. So I'm creating snow clothes for everyone." Alice stated as she was working on the designs. "Each one made the color of your digivice, with your initials in them of coarse!"

"Cool!" Ryo smiled as he watched Alice design her own outfit.

"Sadly the new kids don't have D-arcs so I can't give them a specific color. So I'm just going with whatever." Alice smiled as she completed all the outfits and they appeared on everyone. "Ok and I have Rika's made so when we see her I can place it on her."

"Ok we need to find Rika, but before that we had better find our Digimon." Takato said as he watched everyone come out of their craters. Jeri stood up and looked around then as she finally stopped the ground started to shake.

"Alice is this part of the weather?" Jeri asked as she stood there in her yellow hat and yellow coat that went over her dress with black leg stockings that were very warm and her yellow fluffy boots. The ground started shaking harder and Jeri fell down and landed on her butt.

"Nope that's not the weather that's a giant Digimon!" Adrian shouted as he struggled to stand up. Adrian took out his fudge brown D-arc and held it up. "MagnaTyranomon Beast Virus type, Mega, special attacks Flaming Destroyer, Deadly Clash, and Volcanic Eruption!" The Digimon was an enlarged form of DarkTyranomon cept where DarkTyranomon was green there was yellow and the red marks were black and his skin was a bright brown he had claws made of steal and spikes on his tail.

"Fowl pests be gone! Flaming Destroyer!" MagnaTyranomon yelled as he opened his mouth and a large ball of light started to form bigger than WarGreymon's Terra Destroyer.

"There is no way in hell were gonna dodge that!" Suki shouted, as she finally was able to stand her ground. Suki was about ready to go hide when she saw 2 Digimon head at MagnaTyranomon.

"Corona Blaster!" One Digimon shouted as a ball of pink and blue light formed at the end of his very long gun.

"Desolation Claw!" The other called, as it stopped in the sky and shot a whole bunch of black orbs with green rims at MagnaTyranomon.

"You pathetic Digimon think you can defeat me?" MagnaTyranomon laughed as he watched the two Digimon attack him.

"Who are those Digimon?" Suki yelled as she watched the two Digimon attack the giant Dinosaur.

"Cyberdromon!" Ryo shouted excitedly, he was so happy to see his partner again. Cyberdromon spotted Ryo and headed down towards him along with the other Digimon. "Hey buddy how ya been?"

"Ryo I need to digivolve." Cyberdromon growled. Ryo smiled he knew his partner all to well behind that tough growling vicious exterior was a nice kind Digimon.

"Right!" Ryo nodded and pulled out his D-arc and handed Rika's to Tally. "Bio-merge!"

"Cyberdromon digivolve to………Justimon!"

"Alright we'll take it from here." Justimon stated as the other Digimon landed on the ground. "Beelzemon great to see you again." Ryo smiled as Justimon leapt into the air.

"Beelzemon!" Ai and Mako shouted as they looked up at their Digimon.

"Hey guy's." Beelzemon smirked "Just checking on you guys oh and here." Beelzemon walked over to Jeri and placed a little white Digimon in her arms. "Well got to go, Badda boom."

"Alright lets defeat this over grown Dino." Justimon said as he landed on the ground

"My pleasure." Beelzemon smirked then took one look at MagnaTyranomon. "Hey Dino breath ever heard of a tick tack? No? Then how about I make you my own? Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon yelled as he sent the blast right at MagnaTyranomon's mouth.

"Justice Kick!" Justimon yelled as he kicked the monster and made him open his mouth so the Corona Blaster could go in. But MagnaTyranomon got right back up.

"Volcanic Eruption!" MagnaTyranomon shouted as a nearby mountain exploded sending lava all around them.

"Justimon! Beelzemon! A little help please!" Henry shouted as lava rushed at them. Everyone ran to one spot and all huddled together. Justimon looked over at Beelzemon and got hit by a volcanic rock and he slammed against the side of a mountain.

"Beelzemon get them to safety! I'll take care of MagnaTyranomon." Justimon said as he managed to get up.

"Right." Beelzemon headed over to the kids and picked them up 2 by 2 and brought them over to a safe mountain away from harm. After he picked up all the kids he saw that Justimon was having some problems.

"Corona Laser!"

"Thunder Clap!" The two attacks hit MagnaTyranomon head on but did very little damage to him. "This isn't going to work." Justimon said jumping away from MagnaTyranomon.

"Heh heh…alright then he wants to be tough, I'll tear him apart with my claws while you come up with something." Beelzemon growled. Justimon stared at Beelzemon he was going to risk his life to save the kids. _Might as well do the same, if I die here it wont be in vain!_ Justimon thought.

"Ryo lets use one final attack with all our power!" Cyberdromon growled as Justimon flew into the air. "Right!" Justimon said. Justimon grabbed the triangular disk on his back and put all of his power into it. "Justice Jolt!" Justimon threw the disk right at MagnaTyranomon as it glowed brighter and brighter yellow then turned white. Beelzemon followed his lead.

"Mega Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon shouted, as the ball of light at the end of his gun grew larger and larger and larger. Both attacks were sent flying at MagnaTyranomon so fast there was no time to dodge them and they hit him head on and a large cloud of smoke appeared in front of them. Both Justimon and Beelzemon were too weak to maintain their mega forms and de-digivolved. Justimon split back into Ryo and Cyberdromon but Cyberdromon was too weak to stay an ultimate and de-digivolved into Monodramon. Beelzemon de-digivolved into Impmon.

"Come on be gone!" Ryo said as he stared at the cloud of smoke. If MagnaTyranomon wasn't finished for Ryo and the other two Digimon didn't stand a chance at living.

On the Mountain

"Is it over?" Jeri wondered as she had closed her eyes and held onto Calumon for her dear life. Takato moved as close to the edge as possible to see what had happened.

"I don't see Justimon, Beelzemon, or MagnaTyranomon. Just a big cloud of smoke." Takato sighed he didn't even know if his friends were still alive. _Ok Ryo had better be alive because if we find Rika and he's not there she's gonna kill me. _Takato sighed. Ryo and Rika weren't going out but they sure weren't going to let anything happen to the other person. Jeri sighed as she got up and placed Calumon in Suki's arms. She walked over to Takato to see what he was talking about.

"Oh do you think there alright?" Jeri asked worriedly. She grabbed Takato's arm and held it tight.

"I don't know, I can't see them!" Takato said starting to get angry. They couldn't have lost them yet; they just arrived in the Digital world.

"I know." Alice smirked as she got up and walked over to Takato and Jeri, she took out her Digital camera and took several pictures of the scene. Then she walked back over to her lab top and hooked it up.

"This is no time to be taking pictures Alice our friends could be dying!" Kazu said angrily, his hero was out there and they didn't know if the were still alive or not.

"Yeah!" Kenta agreed and then looked over at Alice who had a very unpleasant look on her face that scared both Kazu and Kenta. Henry couldn't help but laugh, his koibito had taught them well.

"Done!" Alice stated as Henry walked over and sat next to her. "I took the pictures and enhanced the photo's to give us a better view of what's happening and if I take the ground shot and enhance it then…"

"…Then we can see if there on the ground or not!" Takashi stated, he was happy Alice came up with such a brilliant idea. "It's perfect we can see if there ok!"

"Exactly! See I wasn't going on a picture frenzy I was trying to help out!" Alice said as she glared at Kazu and Kenta who were now acting like they knew that was her plan from the start.

"You two couldn't come up with a good plan if it beat you up and told you what it was." Kelly stated, she had only known the two for a little over a week now and she was sick of them already. "But one thing! If were not home by the time school starts everyone will know something's up."

"Schools the last of our worries right now. The most important thing is that we make sure our friends are alright and rescue Rika!" Tsukasa stated. He was getting very irritated by Kelly.

"But the thing is I have a feeling were gonna be here along time. I mean even if we find Rika we need to know why she was captured and what's with all these evil Digimon." Henry stated as he watched Alice at work enhancing the photo and making less blurry.

"I wish Wopmon was here." Suzie sighed as Ai walked over to comfort her. Suzie, Ai and Mako had become the best of friends I mean they were the youngest of the digidestins so why not work together.

"We all wish the Digimon were here but right now Justimon and Beelzemon are all we have." Tally stated she knew all to well there circumstance she had seen the fight with the D-reaper and it scared her she thought she was going to lose her friend. _We'll lose them too if we don't do anything it's bad enough Rika-chan's gone. _Tally tried to act tough and held on tightly to Rika's D-arc. _Rika-chan were coming right after we get Ryo-kun and the others back I promise!_

"Ah ha! They're ok! But sadly we don't have Justimon and Beelzemon anymore." Alice sighed as she erased the pictures on her digital camera.

"Wait you said they're ok then you said we don't have them anymore! Err Alice your making no sense!" Kelly shouted as she stood up waiting for Alice's reply.

"Its easy Justimon was a combination of Ryo and Cyberdromon, Ryo and Cyberdromon must have been to weak to maintain their form so they separated and according to that picture Cyberdromon de-digivolved to Monodramon his rookie form. Beelzemon was at his all-powerful Gemini Mode, but must have weakened and de-digivolved to Impmon his rookie form." Alice stated as she just got a weird look from the new children.

"In other words they're at a much weaker form but they're ok!" Adrian stated, it was also his first time in the Digital world along with his sister but because he was always helping his dad out at Hypnos he learned a lot about Digimon and often needed to explain things his sister said.

"The smoke has cleared but I don't see MagnaTyranomon." Takato said he looked around everywhere but he wasn't in sight. _Is he gone? Is he really gone? _Takato wondered.

"I think he's gone it would be rather hard for a Dino his size to hide." Jeri stated hoping her friends were all right. Alice pulled out her D-arc and put it to a viewing screen.

"Ryo?" Alice said waiting for a reply.

"Yo." Ryo smiled with his lip bleeding. "Hi Alice! You guys ok up there hope you didn't get hurt."

"Worry less about us. How are you? You guys ok?" Alice asked as Ryo looked around.

"Well I guess you could say that once you get pass the cuts, bruises, and dirt…but yeah were fine." Ryo smiled as he looked around. "MagnaTyranomon said something before he disappear he said they wont let us get away until we're all dead…man I hope Rika is still ok…if they've hurt her they'll die for it!"

"Whoa Ryo calm down. We don't know anything about her situation; try not to jump to conclusions. We'll be down there in a bit wait for us ok." Alice said as she waited for Ryo's reply. She knew everyone knew how much he cared for Rika, and Alice knew he cared far more for Rika then anyone could imagine.

"Yeah I'll wait." Ryo smiled.

* * *

Whitezetsu: Hope you liked it!

Korei: It was ok...

Whitezetsu: Really!

Korei: I said it was ok thats all!

Whitezetsu: Meany well C'ya in chapter 5!


	5. Rika's Revenge

Whitezetsu: I'm back with Chapter 5!

Korei: Joy! sarcasm

Whitezetsu: Anyway Korei is being a bum and decided to mock me from the sofa!

Korei: Would you shut up I'm watching tv!

Whitezetsu: So I'm gonna leave him out as much as possible. So as usualI do not own Digimon just Tally Orinawa, Suki Iori, Takashi Mitsuno, Tsukasa Kyri, Kelly Ruyomi, and Adrian McCoy. Please do not sue me becauseI messed up the Digimon's attacksI have a very bad memory - -;; but if you know the right ones could you please tell me them?

Rika: So in this chapterI come back?

Whitezetsu: Sorry not going to ruin it you have to read!

* * *

Rika's Revenge

"Ok so we have Impmon, Calumon and Monodramon, that's three Digimon down but were still missing the others and Rika." Takato sighed as he sat near the fire, he was still awake along with Tsukasa and Henry who just couldn't sleep either. After they came upon Ryo, Monodramon, and Impmon they went and found some place to stay at for the night. They search for about an hour and then went over and found a cave to stay in.

"Uh poor Rika…I mean really she gets captured by a giant octopus and loses her D-arc." Tsukasa sighed, he had been friends with Rika for 4 years they never went to the same school but he met her through Tally whom easily made friends.

"Sheesh Ryo's got it worse…I mean everyone knows he likes her. This must be just killing him." Takato sighed and looked over at Henry who seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"Do you think Zhuqoiamon has something to do with this…I mean he always has despised humans that's why he sent the Deva's to the human world. Maybe he's disobeying Azulongmon's orders once again." Henry stated as he looked into the fire, Takato knew what he was saying was true Zhuqoiamon did despise humans and he didn't like to obey Azulongmon or his orders.

"Whose Zhuqoiamon and Azulongmon…they must be very powerful Digimon with the way you talk about them." Tsukasa wondered, he didn't know much about Digimon but he knew after this he was going to be extremely interested. He had all ready seen 5 different Digimon with their forms as well.

"Zhuqoiamon was the Digimon that sent the Deva's after us…the Deva's were the Digimon that attacked the city trying to destroy it. Zhuqoiamon created the Deva's he's one of the Digimon Sovereign's. The most powerful Digimon ever created. Azulongmon was the most powerful of the Digimon Sovereign's and on our side. But something must have happened…but it doesn't necessarily mean that that the sovereigns have anything to do with it." Henry stated.

"So then there are good Digimon and bad…Cyberdromon and Beelzemon are good Digimon and so are all their forms of course, and Octomon and MagnaTyranomon were evil. So then the sovereign are built of both good and evil. It makes sense, everything has an equal and opposite reaction." Tsukasa said recalling what he had learned in science last year. Henry was impressed Tsukasa was a smart guy smarter than he appeared to be and appeared to show.

"Well I wouldn't exactly say Cyberdromon is a good Digimon…something happened years ago apparently, it was a fight between Cyberdromon and Millenniummon and when Millenniummon was destroyed he wished to remain and when Cyberdromon downloaded his data it made him go out of control…but it only happens when he's in his ultimate form all of his other forms aren't affected." Henry stated, it was rather weird how Cyberdromon would love to battle and attack things and not listen to his tamer (Who they were now getting along better) but when he was Monodramon he lost his calmness and turned into a hyper monster who just got really annoying it was like him and Calumon were soul mates.

"That's sad…oh and how could I forget Calumon!" Tsukasa smiled as he looked at the little Digimon who was curled up in Jeri's lap. "What's his story?"

"Now that's a long one…well lets see one day he showed up in the Human world and we all thought he was one weird Digimon…but the thing was he was not a Digimon he was actually a thing called the Catalyst whom the Deva's wanted because Calumon has the power of Digivolution which the Deva's wanted. But with the help of Azulongmon the Deva's were all defeated besides Antylamon who de-digivolved into Lopmon Suzie's partner. Calumon was turned into a real Digimon who still has the power of Digivolution and is still a creampuff loving kind of guy." Takato smiled as he looked over at Calumon who woke up to the sound of creampuffs.

"Creampuffs where, calu?" Calumon asked as he looked around. "Are you under this rock? Oh creampuffs where are you, calu?" Calumon sighed and flew over to Tsukasa and landed on his head. "I can't find the creampuffs anywhere, calu." Tsukasa smiled at the little Digimon.

"Here Calumon." Takato smiled as he handed him a creampuff. "I always come prepared when I know your going to be around." Takato said as he watched Calumon gobble the creampuff down.

"Well I say we better get some sleep who knows what could happen tomorrow…we need to be well rested." Henry stated as he went over and made a pillow with his clothes. "Night Takato, Night Tsukasa, Night Calumon…"

"Night."

"Night…"

"Night!"

Somewhere

"Where am I?"

"Silence human!"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! I listen to no one!"

"She's right you know!"

"What the!"

In a Cave

It was rather late at night and everyone was asleep, but Ryo seemed to be having some problems sleeping…sure he was sound asleep but he was having nightmares:

"Morning Pretty Boy." Rika smiled as she stopped next to him. It was rather early and she had come over and sat next to him under a Sakura tree. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah." He said as he looked at Rika, she was wearing a yellow shirt with a white collar that had a little teddy bear on it and she was wearing a red, black, and white plad mini skirt and white leggings with shinny black dress shoes. "What's the occasion for this look?" Ryo wondered as he stared at her red hair that she was wearing down instead of up in a ponytail. Just the way he liked her hair, she looked so much prettier with it down.

"Were on a date remember?" Rika smiled, it looked so lovely on her that smile her outfit just everything. "You didn't forget all ready did you? Sheesh to think you Ryo Akiyama would forget something like this."

"Nope never." Ryo smirked he had one eye open and one eye closed and just looked forward. _This is all so good almost to good. Like it wasn't real. _Ryo smiled as he looked at Rika. He put his hand out to touch her and it went right through her and she started to disappear. _What? This isn't real? I knew it…it. _"Rika no don't leave me again! RIKA!" Ryo screamed trying to grab her and woke up.

Ryo looked around he noticed no one was up, he noticed that he was sweating and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. _It really was a dream…and I fell for it._ Ryo looked outside and he saw it was daylight and that it was early in the morning. "No one is up yet." Ryo whispered to himself and walked over to the fire pit and set another fire. _Don't worry Rika I'm coming for you. _

Jeri rolled over and opened her eyes just barely but enough to make out a figure by the fire, Jeri sat up and looked at Ryo. "Morning." She said rubbing her eyes. Ryo turned around to see Jeri who was sitting there in her normal yellow dress with her green shirt. Next to her was her snow gear that Alice had made on her computer. Jeri noticed something seemed wrong with Ryo. "You ok?"

"I-I'm fine." Ryo stated trying to hide the fact that he was hurting, he wanted Rika back and he was going to get her back. Jeri stood up and walked over to Ryo and sat down.

"Don't worry yourself, I bet she's fine…you had a nightmare I can tell." Jeri said as she placed her hand on Ryo's shoulder.

"It's my fault she was captured and now I can't rid of her from my mind." Ryo sighed as he fiddled with the fire. "She's in my dreams as well, it started so nice but I could tell it wasn't real just by what she was wearing, but I really felt like she was there with me and we got along so well. But when I went to touch her my hand went through her and she disappeared." Ryo was just so angry with himself that the stick he was using he chucked it at the cave wall and it shattered.

"You tried. There's nothing more you can do now." Jeri stated and then she looked outside the cave when she heard several trees crashing down. "Oh joy another Digimon!" Jeri said sarcastically. The crashing was so loud it woke everyone up even Kazu and Kenta who slept through anything. Jeri ran outside and it seemed colder than yesterday but still no snow. She ran back in and put her snow gear on and went outside. Ryo ran outside too and looked around and saw a flock of Biyomon and Hawkmon flying at them. Ryo all ready had his snow gear on he stood there in his blue jacket, scarf, boots, and black ski pants.

Out from behind the trees jumped a Meramon! He leaped onto the ledge of the cave and stood in front of Jeri and Ryo. "Are you the ones responsible for the destruction of this world?" Meramon asked in a not so friendly tone.

"No we just got to the Digital world, we have caused no trouble cept for beating that giant MagnaTyranomon that attacked us." Jeri said as she stood behind Ryo. Ryo gave the Meramon an evil look, he didn't know whether to trust the Digimon or not.

"A MagnaTyranomon you say…ah the Digimon working for the sovereign." Meramon said as he looked back at the two human. "So the sovereign are destroying this world."

"Wait the sovereign are behind this with all the evil Digimon?" Jeri asked as she moved forward closer to Meramon. "Do you know what they have planned and have you seen a girl with red hair around?"

"I don't know nothing about the sovereigns plans and no I have not seen another human around, in fact you're the first humans I've ever seen." Meramon stated as he noticed there were more coming out of the cave.

"Whoa a Meramon. That's so cool!" Takashi said as he stared at him. Meramon smiled at that he liked to be called cool even though he was on fire (Literally ).

"You're a pretty interesting group of humans yourself and there are lots of you." Meramon said, as he looked at all the humans coming out of the cave. "Well I don't think were all going to fit up here I think it would be better if we went into the forest we'd be less of an easy target." They all did as Meramon said and went into the forest. They all sat down and Meramon stood in the center of them. "This is what I do know. The sovereign are planning to get rid of humans and Digimon alike so far your lucky if you find any Digimon that aren't evil and trying to kill you. Most of the Digimon were killed off because they did not wish to cooperate with the sovereign so very few others remain."

"Have you seen a Renamon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Guardromon, or a MarineAngemon?" Takato asked wondering, he really missed his old friend and believe me this wasn't under the circumstances that Takato wanted to see his friend. Meramon shook his head no.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen many Digimon all that I have seen is the flocks of Biyomon and Hawkmon." Meramon growled he was very annoyed with them.

"Oh come on now Meramon you can't hate us that much." Biyomon said as she landed on the tree above him. Meramon got annoyed and tried to swat the bird away. "Oh and if you wish to know I haven't seen any of your friends either I am deeply sorry." Biyomon sighed.

"Hey we never got data on these Digimon." Alice stated, as she opened her lab top hoping someone would do the honors of getting the data for her. Takato held out his golden D-arc with the red clip and looked a Meramon, Kazu took out his maroon D-arc and looked at Biyomon, and Ai and Mako took out their purple D-arc and looked at the Hawkmon.

"Meramon, Champion level, Beast lava type, special attacks Fire Ball and Meteor Hurricane" Takato read as he looked at Meramon who was still trying to swat the Biyomon away.

"Biyomon, Rookie level, Bird type, special attack Spiral twister." Kazu said as he looked at the smiling Biyomon.

"Hawkmon, Rookie level, Bird type, special attack Feather boomerang." Ai and Mako read having a hard time pronouncing the words. Meramon finally managed to get the Biyomon to fly away.

"There is a lake though it's a few miles away, but there an evil Octomon guards the water I be careful not to head over there." Meramon pointed out.

"Ok you saw an Octomon but you didn't see a girl." Ryo asked weirdly, maybe it wasn't the same Octomon but Ryo wasn't sure.

"I haven't seen that Octomon in 2 days now…I can bring you over there if you wish." Meramon said as he watched the children discus this among themselves. Meramon sat there quietly and waited for the children to stop talking, but Meramon leaned to close to a tree and caught it on fire. "Ah no!" Meramon yelped as he ran around trying to figure out a way to stop the fire.

"Eww pretty." Calumon said and everyone stopped talking and looked at the tree on fire. "I didn't know trees could light up, calu?"

"There not supposed to!" Suki yelled as she looked around to see if she could find anything to stop the fire. "Oh how about Monodramon or Impmon any water attacks." Suki asked as she stared at Ryo and the twins.

"No!" They sighed.

"Ok now were in trouble." Suki mopped.

"Don't worry Biyomon and Hawkmon to the rescue!" One of the Biyomons shouted. They watched as the Bird Digimon brought in buckets of water. After about 10 minutes the fire was finally put out and they all thanked the bird Digimon and off they went.

"Ok so Meramon show us to the lake!" Takashi said as he stood up like he was going to take order. Meramon stood up and smiled and started going off in one direction and the kids followed.

"The lake is a few miles so we'll stop half way there for a little break." Meramon stated as he continued walking. For some reason everyone trusted Meramon he was a funny Digimon and they didn't seem to have a reason to not trust him.

They walked about 3 miles and stopped to rest. They all sat down under trees but this time Meramon was careful not to touch the trees. Takashi had taken a very grave interest in Meramon kept hanging around him, which Meramon didn't seem to mind. Ryo sat under a tree by himself and played with the grass lost in deep thought. Alice had noticed that Ryo looked bothered, so she went over and sat next to him.

"Hello!" Alice smiled as she looked over at Ryo who just sat there. "We'll find her soon, we finally have a lead. And if Octomon is back Cyberdromon could take him in an instant."

"Yeah probably…" Ryo sighed still starring straight ahead. Alice sighed she was losing her touch.

Deeper in the Forest

"Hmm?" Renamon said as she looked around seeing nothing but trees, butterflies, flowers, the stream and Rika. "I sense something…4 Digimon not that far away."

"That's great I lost my D-arc in the Human world I can't make you digivolve, so if there to strong looks like we have to run for our life." Rika smirked she didn't like that idea. She was one to always fight but without her D-arc there was nothing she could do. "As soon as I get it back were going after Octomon and teaching him a lesson."

"You look cold Rika." Renamon said as she stared at the water.

"Well maybe we can skin him first and make him into a nice outfit." Rika stated as she stood up. "Well we had better get going…its either face Octomon and lose or head towards the four Digimon and hope there friendly." Rika said not liking the odds of what could happen.

"Well looks like we don't have a choice." Renamon smirked as she looked at her tamer. Renamon disappeared and Rika started walking towards the Digimon.

Middle of the Forest

"Hmm?" Meramon looked up and then stood up and looked around the same thing with Impmon and Monodramon.

"Something's coming." Monodramon growled, Ryo stood up and walked over to his partner. He looked around and he didn't see anything.

"I know that sound." Impmon said. Everyone looked at him funny they didn't here anything. "Badda boom!" Impmon shouted as he threw a mini fireball at the branch of a tree and something moved. "So ya wanna play games eh Foxface? Fine I'll play." Impmon growled as he turned around and the thing moved again.

"Foxface?" They all asked.

"Renamon!" Calumon squealed he had heard Impmon call her that before. Renamon appeared on the ground next to Impmon.

"Only Calumon could have guessed that." Takato sighed but he was happy to see Renamon.

"Impmon your aim is getting worse." Renamon said as she pointed to the place were Impmon tried to hurt her. Impmon just gasped his aim was getting worse. "Tally is that Rika's D-arc?" Renamon asked surprised to see it.

"Uh yeah I'm holding on to it for her, just till we get her back." Tally stated as she hugged the digivice.

"Well then search no longer!" Rika said as she stepped out from behind a tree and winked. Renamon walked over and stood beside her. Somehow when Rika got to the digital world her outfit changed, she was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a black short sleeve shirt over it and her normal jeans with the 2 belts. Her hair was still down the way she wore it now. Tally was so happy to see Rika she ran over and gave her a giant hug almost choking her. "Tally…can't…breathe!" Rika gasped trying to get air into her lungs.

"Sorry." Tally said letting go of Rika. "Oh here this is yours." Tally smiled handing Rika her D-arc back. Rika looked at it then smiled at Tally.

"Where did you find this?" Rika wondered as she looked at Tally.

"I didn't…Ryo-kun did." Tally smiled and pointed to Ryo who had wondered off. Tally looked around but couldn't find Ryo. "Well he was just there and so was Alice-san. Ah there being picked off one by one who knows who the next victim will be!" Tally cried and hid behind Rika.

"Um settle down Tally I'm sure their ok." Rika smiled as she looked around for Ryo but didn't see him…_Oh well I'll talk to Ryo later but right now I need to find Octomon and give him a piece of my mind! _"Well I got to get going I'll be back in a bit." Rika stated as she started walking away.

"Your not going off to fight Octomon are you?" Meramon asked. Rika turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah so?" Rika asked staring at the Digimon.

"Well you can't fight him alone so I might as well go to." Meramon suggested as Impmon, Ai, Mako, and Takashi stood up too.

"Were going as well you never know when you could use our help." Ai said as Mako agreed, Impmon just nodded.

"And I'm going too it's always been my dream to see and actual Digimon fight." Takashi said, Rika could see not one of them was going to back down. She just smiled at this.

"Oh Rika!" Alice shouted as she headed towards. Rika stared at Alice she didn't see her there before and now she was there. "Here take this your gonna need it to stay warm." Alice smiled as she pressed the download key on her computer. As soon as she finished Rika was standing there with a blue coat, scarf, boots, and ski pants.

"Thanks." Rika smiled as she looked at her best friend well one of them anyway. "Be back in a bit…tell that to Pretty Boy if he asks." Rika winked as she assembled her little group of 3 Digimon and 4 humans. "Lets go!" And they did just that.

They ran a mile or so until they came upon the vast lake, it looked so peaceful and calm almost like the exact opposite of an enemy's hideout. Rika stood at the edge of the lake holding out her D-arc. "Octomon come on out!" She demanded as she stared into the water and watched as small ripples formed and then got bigger and bigger and bigger. Until finally Octomon was starring Rika, the other tamers, and the Digimon. "Your gonna pay for what you did!" Rika glared as she backed up a little bit. "Renamon!"

"Ready when you are." Renamon smirked as she stood in her battle stance.

"Digimodify…Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Rika yelled as she swiped a blue card through her blue D-arc.

"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to………Kyubimon!" "Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to………Taomon!" Shouted the Fox-human Digimon. Takashi stared there in awe he had never actually played the card game but he did have Digimon cards and did keep them with him at all times just incase he felt like learning, but seeing Taomon made him more interested in Digimon.

"Impmon digivolve to………Beelzemon!" "Beelzemon digivolve to………Beelzemon Gemini Mode!" Beelzemon picked up Ai and Mako and brought them closer to the forest so they weren't in harms way. "Alright Foxface lets get this over with!" The all-powerful mega said.

"Just what I was thinking." Taomon smirked. Meramon walked over to Taomon and stood next to her; this made a mega, ultimate, and champion fighting an ultimate. Takashi wanted to watch but he also wanted to be a safe distance away so he went over to Ai and Mako. "Rika you go too." Rika turned her head and saw where the other kids were standing; she didn't liked the thought of missing the battle.

"I'm staying here." Rika stated and nothing was going to change her mind. Taomon looked at her tamer and smiled.

"Alright then…hey ugly wanna dance?" Taomon wondered as she floated up into the air and looked down at Octomon. "Talisman of Light!" Taomon shouted as she pulled out a giant paintbrush, she painted the Japanese symbol for light with her paintbrush and it shot at Octomon.

"Corona Laser!"

"Meteor Hurricane!" All the shots went directly to Octomon, who didn't seem powerful enough to with stand them. But somehow he did.

"Ha ha pesky rodents. Toxic Waste." Octomon shouted as he opened his mouth and a whole bunch of acid came out. It hit all of them and damaged Meramon badly. Taomon ended up de-digivolving to Renamon.

"Meramon!" Takashi shouted as he ran towards him, Meramon's data started getting all fuzzy. "No Meramon." Takashi started to cry he didn't want to lose such a good friend. As he cried out he noticed a little light in front of him and grabbed it. And it turned into an oak colored D-arc. (FYI no ones D-arc looks like Ryo's they all look like the others)

"No way Takashi is a tamer?" Rika said shocked. She just shook her head, she knew Takashi would figure out what to do but she did need to do one thing for him. "Takashi catch!"

Takashi grabbed the card Rika just threw at him and looked at it, it was a blue card that Takashi had seen her use to digivolve Renamon to her Ultimate mode. Takashi nodded and held his D-arc out. "Digimodify…Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Meramon matrix digivolve to………IceMeramon!" The Digimon said, IceMeramon looked exactly like Meramon except of course he was made of snow-white ice instead of fire. Ai and Mako held out their purple D-arc to read it.

"IceMeramon, Ultimate, Ice Beast type special attacks, Raining Blades, Frozen Tundra, and Ice Ball." Ai and Mako said together looking at the ultimate. Rika held out her D-arc.

"Bio-merge!" A blue light surrounded Rika and Renamon until they were fully consumed.

"Renamon digivolve to………Sakuyamon!" Sakuyamon floated in the sky her hair and rings on her staff floated with the light breeze of the air. The mega looked down at her opponent, "Two mega's and an ultimate, I think that's fair enough." Sakuyamon smirked as she whipped her staff through the air. "Amethyst Gale!" Sakuyamon shouted as many Amethyst colored petals flew by her and went directly at Octomon shooting him right into the water. Beelzemon flew right next to her and pulled out his gun and looked directly into the water with his third eye.

"There you are!" Beelzemon beamed as he stared into the water. "Corona Blaster!"

"Raining Blades!" IceMeramon shouted as many clouds formed in the air right where Octomon was coming up and it started raining very sharp icicles. Octomon jumped out of the water and was hit by every single one.

"You will pay humans, I promise this." Octomon said as he started disappearing until only his data was left and then it was gone. Sakuyamon separated into Rika and Renamon, Beelzemon de-digivolved to Impmon, and IceMeramon de-digivolved to Candlemon. Rika looked over and notice the candle. She held up her D-arc and waited for the data.

"Candlemon, Rookie, Fire type special attack Fire Head." Rika stated as she looked over at Takashi and Candlemon, Takashi seemed so happy to have his own Digimon.

* * *

Whitezetsu: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, chapter 6 will be up soon ugh andI can't believe school starts tomorrow sobs T.T

Korei: Suck it up!

Whitezetsu: - -;; Well HI SAMANTHA IF YOUR READING THIS!

Korei: Anyone know a good RyukiI can read?

Whitezetsu: On to my reviewers!

Carimsha- Thanks for reviewing I'm glad to know that someone is reading my story!

JyouraKoumi- Thanks for the review! I'm glad to know you liked the last chapter


	6. Time to go Back Home

Whitezetsu: Hiya people sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up with school and all I keep forgetting - -;; i have this whole story like way far done on Microsoft word...so far i'm on chapter 26 but this is only the 6th chapter.

Korei: Right...

Whitezetsu: Ugh i know everyone hates Freshman but come on we're new to high school! Anyway my asstrics dont work for some stupid reason if you havent noticed in the last 2 chapters - -;; so are my new asstric thingies.

Korei: Anyway what about the chapter!

Whitezetsu: Hmm oh yea sighs well now Rika is finally free but whats gonna happen in this chapter...maybe a little Ryuki? I'm not telling

Korei: Sheesh...anyway Whitezetsu does not own Digimon just Tally Orinawa, Kelly Ruyomi, Suki Iori, Adrian McCoy, Takashi Mitsuno, and Tsukasa Kyri. Oh and dont sue because she messed up the digimon's attacks

Whitezetsu: I'm gettin better i finally found out what Magidramon looks like and it was so obvious but i guess i really never noticed it and i found out IceDevimon's attacks! you'll find out why i need them later.

* * *

Time to go Back Home

Rika, Ai, Mako, and Takashi headed back to the others with their Digimon. It was getting late and the sky had all ready turned to night, the new kids still weren't use to the digital world's day and night system. When they arrived they noticed everyone was asleep. Rika even noticed that Ryo was back and she saw Monodramon. _He must of de-digivolved when they fought MagnaTyranomon if what they say is true…that must have been some fight. We had a hard enough time just beating an ultimate a mega had to be far worse. Impmon seemed fine even though he was also involved in that fight. _Rika looked down and notice that Ai and Mako had found some place to curl up and sleep. Takashi and Candlemon had walked over to a tree and had fallen asleep. Rika looked around for a spot that she could sleep, but the only place was right next to Ryo, she knew he'd like that too much but hey she needed a place to sleep.

The next morning Takato had been awoken by the sound of the VDT going off. Takato started looking around for what caused it when he looked in his coat pocket. Takato pulled the VDT out and walked off so he could keep quiet.

"Takato!" Yamaki said trying to wake Takato fully up. Takato rubbed his eyes and looked down at the screen.

"What is it Yamaki?" Takato wondered, he looked around for a place to sit and sat down under a rather large cherry tree.

"You guys must come home immediately, we are getting some very powerful readings from the Digimon there and we don't think as of now it would be safe for you to stay." Yamaki stated as he took a sip of his coffee.

"We haven't found all the Digimon yet as of now we only have four." Takato stated hating to have to go back home without seeing Guilmon. Yamaki sighed deeply he knew how the children all wanted to see their Digimon again.

"Were going to send you guys back once we get the clear that you guys are really needed or if its really…" Yamaki paused then got this weird look on his face, Takato didn't really understand why. But he figured to turn around and see, and when he did he was looking face to face with a tree. Takato got scared and pulled out his D-arc.

"Cherrymon, Ultimate, Plant type, Special attacks Cherry bomb and dropping things on your head." Takato made a dull look on his face, dropping things on your head was not an attack just something a Cherrymon liked to do when he got annoyed. "Um sorry Mr. Cherrymon I didn't mean to bother you."

"Not at all kid, I was just listening to your conversation. It appears Digimon all over are becoming evil and more powerful. I think he's right when he says go back home." Cherrymon stated as he looked at Takato.

"No we can't go home we came here to rescue Rika which we did and find out what's going on." Takato said nearly shouting, the Cherrymon looked at him and sighed.

"Well lets see it all started when the Sovereign were afraid that the D-reaper might come back so they went and made themselves far more powerful than the D-reaper. We were all banished from ever seeing humans again and most Digimon lost hope of ever being able to see the human world. The sovereign promised us that as long as we joined them to kill the humans they would make us very powerful. So most Digimon gave up their kindness and love for humans and became evil only to serve the sovereign. And most Digimon that disobeyed were killed because of their loyalty to the humans, though I am sure your partners are safe. I don't know why this happened or more of the story but in order to maintain new balance in the Digital world you must defeat the sovereign. And there's only one place where you can get so powerful without the sovereign knowing. It's called sky city but it's nearly impossible to find, it's invisible and it's very high up in the sky and you must do many things to get in and once you are in you will learn a new way of Digivolution." Cherrymon stated noticing that Takato was about ready to fall asleep. _I forgot Cherrymon's tell very long stories. Can't they ever just keep them short?_ Takato sighed.

"Ok I understand…so I guess it would be safer to got back the Human world while we figure out a plan." Takato sighed he really didn't want to do this he wanted to stay here until all the Digimon were found.

"Ok then I'll send you the link to get home and I'll make it appear life size and will disappear once everyone is through." Yamaki stated as he signed off. Takato looked at the Cherrymon and smiled.

"Thank you for the info." Takato bowed then ran off. Cherrymon just watched the kid leave and then fell back asleep.

Camp

Ryo had just woken up and looked right down next to him where he saw Rika sleeping on the ground using her scarf as a pillow and her jacket as a blanket and she was sleeping on her ski pants. Ryo smiled at this, he had always wanted to wake up and see Rika beside him, he figured she probably couldn't find a place to lie down and so she saw a spot near him and fell asleep. Ryo also noticed that Monodramon was curled up right next to her and Renamon was curled up at the end of Rika's feet sleeping. Ryo looked over and notice that Takato had come back from something; he figured he had to use the bathroom. Takato looked over and noticed Ryo was awake, so he walked over. "Hey Takato." Ryo smiled as Takato tried to find some place to sit next to Ryo.

"Hey." Takato sighed; Ryo could tell he wasn't too happy by his tone.

"What happen? Jeri break up with you?" Ryo wondered as he looked at Takato's long face. Takato shook his head no. "Well then what?"

"Yamaki called today. He said that things were getting very unbalanced here in the digital world; he said the Digimon are getting far to powerful and we should leave before we get ourselves in serious trouble. I told him that we didn't have all of our Digimon yet, he sad we'd be coming back and then a Cherrymon scared the heck out of both of us." Takato sighed remembering that part. Ryo laughed at little bit he could just picture Yamaki's and Takato's scared face. "Well he told us a very long story about the sovereign and what has happened and he says there's one place that we can go to even stand a chance against the sovereign. So I guess were heading home for a little while and then were coming back here to find this impossible to find place."

"You let the Cherrymon tell you a story? Did you forget there known for their really long story telling?" Ryo wondered as he looked at Takato who scratched his head.

"Yeah actually."

"So sad." Ryo sighed as Takato did also, they forgot that they weren't talking very quietly and woke Rika up. Rika sat up and looked over at the two boys who seemed to be talking. Rika got so mad with them waking her up she walked over and slapped both of them. She didn't slap them too hard but hard enough to leave a red mark.

"Next time talk quieter and that wont happen." Rika growled as she went over and put on her winter clothes and sat down. The boys sighed. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Cherrymon, sovereign, impossible place to find, and home." Ryo said not feeling like explaining everything again. Takato nodded it was true that's what they were talking about, whether they gave Rika the details or not.

"Oh yeah I remember something about that, it was when I got capture and Octomon brought me to this place." Rika said trying to remember the details, the boys looked at her waiting for more information. "Octomon opened a screen and started talking to Azulongmon, they said something about their plan was underway and that all things that would not obey them or were humans were going to die. I thought it was rather strange since I thought Azulongmon was on our side."

"He's supposed to be, I mean wasn't he the one that told Zhuqoiamon to stop hurting the humans." Ryo stated trying to recall the events from a year ago. Takato thought about and Ryo was right he was the one that said humans are our friends.

"We need to find out what's going on. I mean really what did we ever do?" Takato wondered. Rika and Ryo both thought deeply about it.

"I know their probably mad at us because we cut off the gate to travel to the human world…I mean it wasn't our fault it was more of the fault of Hypnos!" Rika stated trying to set the facts straight.

"Yeah but we worked along with Hypnos, we aloud them to do things that we knew were helping us but we didn't see how they would affect us later on." Ryo said, Hypnos did help them defeat the D-reaper but with side effects one it destroyed the portal to the worlds two it caused Digimon to leave the human world and three it must have lead the Digimon to hate all humans.

"We didn't do nothing! Hypnos did they should be the ones blamed for this not us." Rika stated, she actually started to hate the people that helped them out a lot.

"Well were going to have to go home, Hypnos wants us out of the Digital world, they said its far to dangerous to stay here." Takato said, Rika got angry she didn't care she wanted to give the sovereign a piece of her mind.

"Hey calm down Pumpkin, don't get all worked up over it we'll be coming back." Ryo smiled as he placed his arm around her back. She glared at him but didn't bother to do anything about it. _They would so make a good couple if Rika would admit her feelings for him and Ryo would ask her out but it seems like neither is going to happen. _Takato smiled as he saw Rika get angrier with Ryo.

"I don't want to go back home the last thing I need is your father hitting on me again." Rika growled as she looked at Ryo who seemed to have an even bigger smile on his face. "What?"

"Does that mean you think I'm cuter than my dad?" Ryo wondered as Rika sighed she didn't want to bring up this discussion again. "Well?"

"I don't think either of you are cute." Rika stated, Ryo could tell she was lying. He knew she liked him, but he didn't know how well she liked him.

"Oh come on you think I'm cute, why else would you be all over me?" Ryo wondered as he gave her his famous smirk.

"I'm all over you! Uh I think you got something wrong with your head, it's you who is always all over me!" Rika growled. _How dare he think that! I'm all over him that would never happen only if his dreams if he's that lucky._ Rika growled and looked away from Ryo who had now pulled his arm from Rika's back. Takato looked up and saw that there was a giant portal. Takato, Ryo, and Rika went over and woke everybody up and told them it was time to go home. Once everyone was ready all the humans and Digimon went through the portal and it closed.

Takato looked around and noticed he was on a giant yellow circle. Ryo had stood up and was looking around. "Where are we?" Takato wondered as Ryo turned and looked at him.

"I think were in Hypnos." Ryo stated as he turned around to the sound of footsteps and looked over to see Yamaki.

"Right indeed Mr. Akiyama." Yamaki stated removing his sunglasses, the children stood up. For once in their life they were so happy to see Yamaki. "Your parents are all waiting for you out in the lobby." Everyone stood up and walked out the door the Digimon followed.

"Rika!" Rumiko shouted as she ran over and hugged her daughter. "Are you alright? Your not hurt are you?" Rumiko cried as she held her daughter close.

"I'm ok Renamon saved me." Rika said as she hugged her mother back and cried as well, it had been a long time since she cried but Rika was so afraid she was going to die that when she saw her mother the tears came. Ryo had looked over at Rika and he smiled, it was the first time he ever saw her cry.

"Once again you've gone off someplace without telling me! Your lucky this time you're alive!" Ronin growled, he had lost his son once for 3 years and then his son disappeared again. Ryo was lucky that Yamaki had called Mr. Akiyama up because it wasn't going to be very pleasant if he didn't.

"I'm alive and hey I was only gone for 2 days a new record." Ryo smirked as Monodramon walked next to him. "Plus Monodramon was there, so I'm ok. Hey and I even survived Rika's wrath." Ronin sighed he didn't really trust Monodramon.

"Takato!" Mrs. Matsuki yelled as she ran over and hugged her son. "Oh my baby are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" Takato just thought about how much his mother and Rika's mother sounded so much alike.

"I'm fine." Takato smiled, he seriously was. He didn't get into any battles so he wasn't hurt. "I didn't find Guilmon though." His parents looked at him and his mother just held him. Yamaki stood up and looked at everyone who was talking with their parents.

"I'll call you guys when we are ready to investigate the Digital world so everyone please go home get plenty of rest and don't forget tomorrow is Monday." Yamaki stated, as he looked at all the kids who were groaning.

"You had to remind us." Kazu groaned, as he wasn't looking forward to school.

* * *

Whitezetsu: Yeah this was a short chapter they start getting really short too. It's so sad no matter how hard i try to make them long i always have to end them cause they're going into the next chapter and i kinda have a chapter problem.

Korei: Kinda?

Whitezetsu: Shut up!

Korei: Well you have school and i don't P

Whitezetsu: Sighs Don't remind me, ugh this weekend was so evil my sister kept saying she was going to eat a Penguin NOOOOO T.T (There my fav animal ever i even kept restarting Animal Crossing unitl i had a penguin in my town his name is Hopper)

Korei: GOOD!

Whitezetsu: Meany! Anyway onto my Reviewer!

Dolce Saito- Thanks for the review glad you like the story i promise it'll be more Ryuki it's just getting there, and I'll update as much as possible i have school as well those crazy freshman years!

Whitezetsu: C'ya in chapter 7!


	7. A Terrible Storm and Sakuyamon

Whitezetsu: Yo people! wahoo it's finally the weekend but i got sooo much homework it sucks.

Korei: you suck!

Whitezetsu: Well last chapter not really Ryuki but its comin and this chapter is halarious FYI Justimon gets charmed so like you gotta read this one.

Korei: You have a weird sence of humor...

Whitezetsu: And when you are the writer of this story you can change it but this is _my _story so live with it!

Korei: yeah...like i care

Whitezetsu: Oh I'm soooooooo glad other people out there luvy the penguins! They're soooooooooo Kawaii! i want one!

Korei: Well anyway Whitezetsu does not own Digimon just Tally Orinawa, Kelly Ruyomi, Takashi Mitsuno, Tsukasa Kyri, Suki Iori, and Adrian McCoy. And don't sue her cause she messed up some of the digimon's attacks.

Whitezetsu: Yeah i'm only 14 and i have a very bad memory. But if you know their attacks could you tell me please!

* * *

A Terrible Storm and Sakuyamon Gets an Upgrade

Rika woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. She got up and went to the door and opened it. Rika looked up to see a blond haired woman. "What mom?" Rika asked sleepily, she was very tired and her alarm clock was flashing 1:08am.

"The phone it's for you." Rumiko smiled as she handed her daughter the phone. Rika grabbed the phone and thanked her mother. When her mother walked away Rika shut her door and jumped on her bed.

"Hello." Rika said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hiya Pumpkin!" Ryo said as he stared out of his sliding glass doors. Rika rolled over and looked at her ceiling. "Have you looked outside?"

"Ryo for the last 10 hours I've only seen inside my room, the inside of my eyelids, and my mom. And if you didn't call I would still be sleeping." Rika groaned as she shut her eyes, Ryo laughed a little bit.

"Well _if _you had looked outside you would see that it's snowing." Ryo stated, as he stared out his window. Rika jumped out of bed and opened her door that lead outside. There was so much snow that some of it was on her deck and some had fallen into her room and landed on her bare feet.

"Cold…why is it snowing? Winter doesn't start for 3 more months." Rika wondered as she shut her door and tried to heat up her very cold feet.

"I don't know, and not just that but that's a lot of snow. And just yesterday it was 32 degrees Celsius. And today it's almost below 0. Do you think it has anything to do with the digital world?" Ryo wondered as he heard a loud knocking sound on his door.

"I have no idea we better ask Yamaki." Rika thought. "Hey sounds like you're in trouble!" Rika said in a singsong voice.

"Well I was gonna say I'll meet you at your house but I don't think you would know if I was there or not. Ugh hold on." Ryo complained as he headed over to his door and opened it. There stood a very angry Mr. Akiyama.

"Ryo your little friend got into the refrigerator again! And ate everything, then he went through the laundry and now your boxers are all over the living room!" Ronin yelled as Ryo started blushing he knew Rika heard that. "Keep him in your room or find a way to send him back to where ever he came from!" Ronin shouted as he threw Monodramon into Ryo and then he slammed the door. Ryo reached over and grabbed the phone.

"He heh please tell me you didn't hear any of that." Ryo asked nervously as he threw Monodramon off of him.

"Wish I could say I didn't." Rika blushed. "Oh but look at the bright side at least I'm not there and Monodramon is fascinated with your clothes." Rika giggled as she heard Ryo sigh.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that." Ryo sighed as he looked over at Monodramon who seemed to be digging through his dresser. "Ah Monodramon get out of there!" Ryo shouted as he dropped the phone on the floor. Ryo grabbed Monodramon and got so annoyed that he threw him outside in the snow as it came into his room. Ryo hurried up and shut the door and then walked over to pick up the phone when he heard a loud thump. Ryo walked over and moved the curtains to see Monodramon squished against the glass. Ryo closed the curtain and put the phone up to his ear. "Sorry bout that Monodramon was getting into my clothes again."

"You know your lucky I'm not there because I would have just hit you so hard for blowing me off." Rika growled as she looked in the corner of her room to see Renamon. "Oh and let me guess he trashed your room with your boxers." Rika giggled as Ryo started to get angry.

"Baka!" He growled, as he heard a voice coming from his living room. "Hold on Pumpkin someone's here." Ryo said as he set the phone down on his bed. Ryo didn't recognize the voice; he cracked his door open enough to see someone talking to his dad. _Who is that? Better yet what is that?_ Ryo paused as he heard Monodramon growling, he ran over to the sliding glass doors and brought Monodramon in. Now the snow had rose so high that all you could see out of his doors was the snow. Monodramon's eyes sharpened as he growled at the door.

"There's defiantly another Digimon in this house." Monodramon growled. Ryo picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

"You still there?" Ryo asked, as he waited for Rika's reply. Ryo was now officially freaked out, he didn't recognize the guy in the living room and Monodramon claimed there was another Digimon in the house. "Rika?"

"B-big problem…there are 3 mega's in my house." Rika said backing up with the phone to her ear, the one thing she left out was that the three Digimon surrounded her.

"Oh great I got one Digimon and you get three." Ryo sighed, as he pulled out his digivice. "There's only one way to settle this. I'll take care of the one at my house and hey if I survive I'll come get you."

"Oh thanks now I feel so entirely safe…thanks." Rika said sarcastic as she had backed up as far as possible against the wall. "Well I got to say it's been nice knowing ya…and if I don't make it out of this I want you to know…" Ryo was standing up impatiently waited for the next words when he heard the dial tone.

"Rika? Rika what?" Ryo stood there shocked, something had happened to Rika and he wanted to know what. "That's it…Monodramon lets take care of this Digimon." Ryo said angrily, he slammed open his door and noticed a human like water imp Digimon. Ryo held out his digivice. "Caloramon, Water Imp type, Mega level, Special attacks Lucky Charm, Last Wish, and Goodnight Kiss." Ryo stated as he stared at the pretty Digimon who seemed to have his dad under some kind of spell. "Alright Monodramon lets take this outside." Monodramon nodded as they both charged at the Digimon bringing her outside. "Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate." Ryo shouted as he swiped his blue card trough his D-arc.

"Monodramon Matrix Digivolve to………Strikedramon!" "Strikedramon Matrix Digivolve to………Cyberdromon!"

"Right now it's our turn to teach this lady no one messes with my family." Ryo growled as Cyberdromon lifted him into the air and placed him down on top of the snow. Ryo held out his blue D-arc. "Bio-merge!"

"Cyberdromon digivolve to………Justimon!" Justimon jumped in the air and floated around as he looked for Caloramon. "Ryo we should be careful with this one she's a charmer." Cyberdromon said as Justimon looked around. Caloramon jumped out of the snow and stood on it.

"Hiya handsome." Caloramon winked as she looked at Justimon. She was a rather beautiful Digimon with green skin. She was human like, and had long flowing seaweed green hair. She wore a seaweed green dress that wet down to the bottom of her butt. And then a long cut off hung off from it and dragged the ground. She had gloves on that looked like Sakuyamon's except she didn't have the yin-yang on them and they were an aqua color her boots were the same as well,

"Sorry lady but my heart is taken by another girl already, plus you're not my type." Ryo smirked as Justimon watched Caloramon's every move.

"Oh boo hoo, oh well I guess I'll just have to change your mind like I did that pesky human you call a father." Caloramon smirked as she jumped up to eye level of Justimon. "Goodnight Kiss!" Caloramon got right in Justimon's face and kissed him on the cheek and little pink hearts started floating from him.

"Must…fight…the…charm!" Justimon shouted as he tried to fight it.

"Sorry my handsome young man, but you couldn't fight my charm if you had to." Caloramon winked as she twirled around and watched Justimon struggle to break free from her spell.

Makino Mansion

Rika had managed to get away from the Digimon and had grabbed Calumon and her D-arc sadly she didn't get her mother and her grandmother out. Renamon had run over and grabbed her and put her onto the top of the snow. Rika and Renamon had been running awhile when they came upon Justimon and Caloramon. "Great a Caloramon." Rika said sarcastically as she looked at her partner who had placed Calumon on the snow.

"She's a charmer and it appears he's been charmed." Renamon stated as she stared at Justimon who was taking many hits from Caloramon and wasn't doing anything about it. Rika put her hands on her hip and stared at the fight. Rika didn't have enough time to get changed out of her pajamas and she also didn't have enough time to put on a jacket so she was freezing.

"I-I can't b-believe he's over me already." Rika mocked being hurt by this. "Well guess we better do something." Rika stated as she looked at her partner who nodded. Rika took out her D-arc and held it up. "Bio-merge!"

"Renamon digivolve to………Sakuyamon!"

"Hey girly leave him alone he's mine to play with." Rika shouted as Sakuyamon whipped her staff through the air.

"Am I sensing some jealousy?" Caloramon asked. "Well who cares, Justimon she's making me feel bad can you please get rid of her." Caloramon said sweetly as she looked at the charmed Digimon. Justimon turned and looked at Sakuyamon and headed right at her. Sakuyamon stood there shocked her best friend was going to attack her.

"Justimon don't do it!" Sakuyamon yelled hoping her words would get through to him. But her plea fell upon deaf ears. Justimon kept on charging at her so she whacked him down with her staff. "Sorry Justimon but I need you to stay out of this fight. Amethyst wind!" Sakuyamon shouted as Amethyst Petals flew at Justimon. Caloramon didn't like Sakuyamon taking out Justimon.

"You will pay for this pathetic Digimon!" Caloramon screeched. "Last Wish!" The sky grew black and clouds gathered all around and it started to rain acid rain. Sakuyamon cringed she couldn't fight back she felt her power becoming drained from her body.

"I must protect Justimon, the ones I love, everyone…please give me strength to heal and fight this wretched beast." Sakuyamon chanted as Amethyst petals gathered all around Sakuyamon and formed an Amethyst flower that consumed Sakuyamon. Light spread all around clearing the darkness from Caloramon's attack. When the flower opened out came Sakuyamon her hair was floating freely with no hair ties, she was wearing a Meko's shirt and a beautiful red skirt that had slits all the way up her skirt except for five inches on both sides. She still had her black skin and her golden fox mask, her shoes wear white with diamond laces and her staff had strands of diamonds hanging off the top. "Sakuyamon Priestess Mode!" The beautiful Digimon said starring directly at her opponent. "You will pay for what you have done to Justimon! Healing Stroke!" Sakuyamon swiped her staff in the air creating a pink X it spread and healed Justimon of all his pain and the charm that Caloramon placed on him. "Now your turn! Glorious Swipe!" Sakuyamon shouted as she held her staff up and it started to glow, then she whipped it through the air sending a blade of light at her and with one attack Caloramon was finished.

"You'll pay dearly…" Were her last words. Sakuyamon looked down to see Justimon staring up at her.

"Who are you?" He asked as he stared at the beautiful Digimon who landed on top of the snow. Justimon jumped up and stood right in front of her.

"You forget?" She asked as she watched him separate back into Ryo and Cyberdromon. "I am glad you are ok. For a moment there I though we lost you." She smiled as she watched Ryo and Cyberdromon stare at her. Ryo held out his D-arc and looked at the Digimon.

"Sakuyamon Priestess Mode, Mega level, Holy Vaccine type, special attacks Healing Stroke, Amethyst Orb, and Glorious Swipe. No way your Sakuyamon?" Ryo said in awe he had never seen anything that beautiful before. "And hey you missed me. But you can't seriously be my Rika."

"Your right I'm not." Rika stated as Sakuyamon folded her arms. Ryo looked at her funny if she wasn't Rika then who was she. "I'm my own person and I belong to no one. Got it Pretty boy?" Rika wondered as Ryo just smirked.

"Got it!" Ryo smiled as he gave her the thumbs up. Sakuyamon separated into Rika and Renamon and stood there.

"It seems as though you'll make a full recovery." Renamon stated as the fox Digimon turned around and disappeared.

"For a moment there I actually believed you were in love with Caloramon. But then again I thought it was rather funny how you had little pink hearts coming from you." Rika laughed as Ryo and Cyberdromon looked at each other, like they were thinking she's not serious is she? "So lets see since we saw each other for the first time in a year it makes Rika-1, Ryo-nothing."

"We really didn't have hearts coming off from us did we?" Ryo wondered, it was embarrassing to even think about it. Rika just laughed.

"Sure did and you did everything she asked of you and she even beat you up and you did nothing." Rika stated, then it finally dong on her that she was still in her pajamas, she was wearing a tight tang top with baggy blue and thin pajama pants.

"Ah that's embarrassing." Ryo blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hey aren't you a little cold in that?" Ryo wondered as he watched Rika who seemed to be shivering but was too self-concerned to even bother asking. Ryo could tell she was, he even knew she didn't have enough time to change. Ryo walked over to her and took off his jacket and placed it on Rika.

"Uh thanks." Rika said as she was still shivering.

"Well since were right above my house how about you come in? We still have some of my mom's clothes so if any fit you, you can wear them. I'm sure my dad wont mind. But if you need a bra your size I don't know what to tell you." Ryo stated as he looked for the hole he and Cyberdromon originally came out of, Rika was so pissed at what he said she walked over and slapped him upside the head.

"Never say anything like that again!" Rika yelled as Ryo looked at her, his head still stinging.

"I'm just saying, I mean I don't think it'd be rather polite for a girl to go around looking like that." Ryo stated, he looked at Rika who looked like she was about ready to punch his lights out. _What in the world is he thinking! Gentleman my butt! He's nothing but a big old pervert! _Rika groaned.

"If your gonna act like that, then I'll just go back to my house! Oh and you can keep your filthy jacket, I don't want it!" Rika shouted as she started to walk away and threw Ryo's jacket in the snow. And with that Rika was off freezing and bare foot she walked all the way to her house. "Jerk! How could he say things like that?" Rika mumbled to herself as she managed to find a way into her house.

Akiyama Residence

Ryo sighed deeply he knew he pushed Rika too far this time. He also knew it was going to be a while before Rika would forgive him for saying such an unforgivable thing. Ryo had finally found the hole that he and Cyberdromon came out of when he noticed a little white thing on the ground. "Hey Calumon Rika forget you?"

"Yup yup." Calumon sighed as he stood there. Rika had to have pretty pissed if she forgot Calumon.

"Alright come with me I'll bring you in." Ryo stated as he watched the little Digimon get all excided and glide on Ryo's head. "You mess up my hair though and you're done for."

"Why? Rika says its just messed up anyway, calu." Calumon stated as he sat on Ryo's head. "Eww Cyberdromon lets goooooo." Cyberdromon growled and followed them inside.

"She really said that huh? Well tell her it's not messed up it takes me forever to get it to look like this." Ryo said as he placed Calumon on the sofa, then he realized he didn't see his dad. "Dad?"

"Roger oger sir." Calumon smiled as he looked to see where Ryo was headed.

"That's weird my dad's not here but he never left either." Ryo stated as he wondered about it. Where could his dad gone to, he didn't see him leave and he couldn't just vanish into thin air.

* * *

Whitezetsu: Buwahaha i had to make them get into a fight or else it wouldnt really seem like themselves.

Korei: Finally!

Whitezetsu: - -;; i hate you!

Korei: I hate you too.

Whitezetsu: Wow thanks for all the reviews people i love them! T.T i'm so glad people are reading this.

Korei: Are you sure there all people.

Whitezetsu: Ok i glad things are reading this. And on to my reveiwers!

JyouraKoumi- Sure i'll read your fic but i'm not sure if i'll read it all Sorato doesnt really interest me but i'll try to read all of it!

Dolce Saito- I know it's sooooo cool we like the same animal they're so Kawaii i love em! Yeah i'd kill my sis too if she ate one.

Calicallmeprincess- Wow glad to see new people are reading this fic thanks! Oh and thanks i know this is by far the best fic i've ever read

Karika- Glad you liked it i''l try to update more but i cant promise anything with school and all...


	8. Disappearing Parents

Whitezetsu: I LOVE YOU PEOPLE T.T

Korei: Completely random...

Whitezetsu: NOPE! i do love you people thanks for alllllllllll the reveiws i lovey them

Korei: You lie!

Whitezetsu: whutev...Anyway sorry about killing Ryo's personality but i needed to kill it for last chapter!

Korei: Suuuuuuuure.

Whitezetsu: Ugh whutev...i promise this one is better and Ryo is a little more Ryo.

Korei: Whitezetsu does not own digimon just Tally Orinawa, Kelly Ruyomi, Suki Iori, Takashi Mitsuno, Tsukasa Kyri, and Adrian McCoy. And dont sue her if she messes up any Digimon's attacks.

Whitezetsu: I think by the 8th chapter you know why already! Oh I'm adding a new character in this chapter so he's also mine you can't have him.

* * *

Disappearing Parents

"Yamaki this is strange, just a few minutes ago there were Digimon all over Shinjuku and now there's nothing." Riley stated as she looked at the giant screen. "And Dolphin and Janyu went missing."

"Hmm…find out what's going on in the digital world and I'll go off and contact the tamers, we'll get to the bottom of this." Yamaki stated as he headed out of the room.

"Yes, sir." Riley said as she typed a whole bunch of things and on their large screen there were images of the Digital world. "This is strange they're also experiencing a snow storm."

Hypnos Lobby/ Makino Mansion

"Hello?" Rika asked as she answered her ringing phone. She had been wondering around her house for a while now and couldn't find her mother or her grandmother.

"Rika its Yamaki, we have a crisis. Have you come upon any Digimon in that last 24 hours?" Yamaki wondered, he need to what was going on and what had happened to Dolphin and Janyu.

"Uh yeah I came across 3 very large Digimon but I didn't get their data, and then I came across a Caloramon that had Justimon charmed." Rika said, not wanting to remember what Ryo had said after that. "Oh and I can't seem to find my mother or my grandmother."

"Hmm same as Takato and Henry, they can't fine their parents either. Um I say come to Hypnos we need to get you guys back to the digital world." Yamaki stated. Rika thought about it and then remembered something she could use.

"I'll be there but I don't think it will be anytime soon, Tally and I need to take a trip so send the other kids on their way, we'll join up with them later." Rika stated she had something planned and Tally was getting dragged into it with her.

"I can't do that, because if I send them off and then you later you might not find them." Yamaki said, if she got lost then there was very little chance that they would meet up again.

"Unless we plan to meet up somewhere. Tell them to meet me at the Rupik mines." Rika said as Renamon appeared. "Ryo should know where it is."

"Ok." Yamaki said and then shut his cell phone. _I hope she knows what she's doing. _Yamaki sighed there was nothing more he could do.

Makino Mansion

"Alright Renamon, we need to go meet Tally by the hospital." Rika said as Renamon nodded, they both ran outside. Rika finally dressed now and prepared for the weather. "Ok it'll be much faster if we go as Sakuyamon."

"Right." The fox Digimon said, she wasn't one to argue with her tamers commands. Rika held her D-arc up.

"Bio-merge!"

"Renamon digivolve to………Sakuyamon!"

"Alright lets go." Rika said as Sakuyamon jumped in the air and headed over to the hospital. On her way she saw Goggle-head and flew down to him. "You going to Hypnos?" Sakuyamon wondered, as Takato stared at her wondering why she was in her mega form.

"Yeah, apparently our parents are being captured by the Digimon." Takato stated as he placed his cold hands in his pockets.

"They're trying to lour us in, but what are they planning?" Sakuyamon wondered as Takato thought the same thing. Maybe they weren't after humans in particular, maybe they were just after the humans involved with Digimon.

"Well whatever it is it's not going to be pretty. Oh where you going?" Takato wondered as he could tell Rika was heading away from Hypnos instead of towards it.

"I'm going to get Tally then we need to go to Yokohama, were going to meet up with you guys later, Yamaki's got the info. Well I had better get going bye Goggle-head." Sakuyamon waved as she flew off at full speed. Leaving Takato there to walk by himself. _Hmm she's in a good mood, must be she hasn't see Ryo. _Takato smiled and just walked off.

Shinjuku Hospital

"Rika are you sure about this? Do we really want to take the chance of going to the Digital world and getting lost?" Renamon wondered as Sakuyamon kept on flying. It seemed like they had been flying for ages when really they had only been flying for 10 minutes. It started snowing again and the wind really picked up, making it hard for Sakuyamon to fly easily. "Yeah I'm sure, we need to go see Kaname he can help us. Plus he's rather smart, he could figure out what's going on before having all the facts." Rika stated, they finally stopped when they saw a pink-haired girl who was standing in what looked like very light snow gear. She had on a maroon jacket that had a hood, which was not on her head; she also wore a plad red and black mini skirt with white leggings and brown boots. She had her air up in a ponytail and the 2 strands of her hair that were in her face were braided.

"Sakuyamon!" Tally smiled as she waved her hand in the air. She had a little red bag with her that looked like it was packed to the maximum. Sakuyamon landed in front of the girl and she just smiled. "So were going to Yokohama?"

"Yup, and then after that were going to the digital world. Are you ready?" Sakuyamon wondered as she looked at Tally who seemed to be a bit cold. But she just smiled and nodded. So Sakuyamon went over and picked her up. "This is going to be one cold trip."

"I know." Tally smiled and sighed she wasn't looking forward to the cold. Sakuyamon jumped up in the air holding Tally tight and flew off.

Hypnos Meeting Hall

Suki had just walked in she was freezing and never wanted to go outside again, she had hoped by now the digital world had cooled back down to it's normal temp so she didn't have to freeze anymore.

"Ok so let me get this straight, the Digimon have captured our parents to lour us into the digital world to finish us off. And the terrible weather we are having is because the Digimon ripped their way through the closed portal and linked our worlds together. How evil but if its just as cold there as it is here then I'd rather stay in this warm building." Kelly shouted not wanting to be touched by cold air or even look at the snow, which had now risen 10 feet.

"Well we have to do something or were all going to be suffocated and die, because of this void." Jeri stated as she stood up, the snow was now 20 feet off from the ground in one day. "If this kept up then in just a week everything would be buried."

"Jeri's right if we don't do something the Digimon will kill our parents and our Digimon if they get a hold of them." Henry stated not wanting his parents to die. Poor Suzie was having enough of a hard time trying to hold the tears down because her parents were gone but if they died Suzie would be scarred for life. Ryo walked over to Suzie and bent down eye level.

"Hey Suzie don't worry, I know what your going through. The same thing happened to me when I was your age except I lost my mother. But I promise you this I will not let the same thing happen to your parents that happened to my mother." Ryo smiled trying to cheer Suzie up who was now crying. "Can you do that try not to worry and be strong for your parents?" Suzie nodded wiping her tears.

"Where's Rika?" Suki wondered as she looked around not seeing the redhead girl anywhere. "And Tally?" Everyone looked around but didn't see them anywhere. Then Takato walked in and looked at everybody. He was the last one there the late one.

"Takato have you seen Rika or Tally?" Tsukasa asked as he watched Takato shake his head, Tsukasa wasn't sure if he was saying no or trying to get the snow out of his hair.

"I saw Rika she said she was going to go get Tally and then they were off to Yokohama. She didn't tell me why but she said go on without us we'll meet up later ask Yamaki for details." Takato said trying to remember exactly what Rika had told him. Everyone looked at Yamaki who had been sitting there in silence waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Well now that Takato is here we can get this thing started." Yamaki said as he stood up and removed his sunglasses. "I'm going to need you all to listen very carefully for my instructions." Yamaki stated and everyone nodded waiting for his orders. "Once you get to the Digital world I need you all to find your partners. Once they are found I need you to go to Rupik Mines, Rika said Ryo would know where they are. Once you get there Rika, Tally and some other kid will meet you there. The Rupik Mines have an ancient secrete buried within them. They will be there looking for clues for finding the Sky City. As you are going around and finding your Digimon Partners I want you to ask questions about Sky City from any Digimon willing to give you information. I will call you on the VDT once Rika and Tally enter the digital world. Stay close and be careful." Yamaki said and everyone nodded they all knew what they had to do. Riley walked in and went over to the slide projector.

"I was running an analysis on the Digital world earlier and I came upon this." Riley said as she placed a chip into the slide projector. Out came pictures of the digital world covered in snow Digimon attacking each other and the north, south, east and western gates destroyed.

"Looks like they don't want us in." Ryo stated, Riley looked at him and nodded.

"It seems the sovereign are building a very large army. They don't want us to exist." Riley pointed out as she showed a picture of Doom Tower and it was glowing brighter than ever before.

"We must stop that!" Takashi shouted as he watched the images. He didn't like this not one bit.

"Are best chance for solving this is to rely on Rika, Tally, Renamon, and the other kid, Ryo you will bring them to Rupik Mines wont you?" Yamaki wondered as he could see a very worried look on Ryo's face.

"The Rupik Mines are a desert area, snow could make it very unstable and not just that the Rupik Mines is a very large area it would be almost impossible to find them there especially if they're in one of the mines." Ryo stated, he knew it would be a very bad idea to meet there.

"I will let you know on their position when they enter, but that is all I can do. So I guess you guys should get going to the Digital world." Yamaki stated as he led them into the room that they came out of when they came back from the Digital world. "This place is like a giant computer, so one of you hold up your D-arc and well you know the drill." They let Takashi do the honors of bringing them to the Digital world because he was the newest member of the tamers.

"Digiport Open!" Takashi shouted as they all got sucked into the digital world.

"Great trapped in here again." Henry sighed as he put on his sunglasses. "Suzie why don't you pick which way is down."

"Ok Henwy! Um wets see…oh how about this way?" Suzie said as she pointed up to herself but down and sideways to the others. They all started falling and once again blacked out.

"Ugh this is annoying. Are we ever gonna land some place other then the stinking desert?" Impmon shouted getting very annoyed with their circumstance. "I mean really every single time through that thing we land here!"

"Impmon calm down." Mako said, as Ai placed her hands on her hips.

"No yelling, it's not very nice." Ai stated as she looked at Impmon who sighed.

"Well I do have to say Impmon this is no longer a desert, it's more like a tundra." Alice stated as she looked around, it wasn't snowing here and there wasn't as much snow here as there was in the Human world. Alice pulled out her lab top to see how far they were from the Rupik Mines. "Ok were a good distance away from the Rupik Mines, but we don't need to go there yet. So lets do as Yamaki said, lets find our partners."

"I still don't get why we had to come I mean we don't even have partners and I could really careless what happens." Kelly stated, and everyone looked at her.

"Kelly how could you not care, Digimon are living to whether you believe it or not. Plus if we don't fix the problem here there will be no more shopping or anything else we like to do cause we'll be dead!" Suki shouted, as she could not believe how heartless Kelly was.

"You may not have partners but you've came to the digital world and as I have heard once you come you always find a friend." Adrian smiled, he had a D-arc but he didn't have a Digimon. It was rather strange but it was kind of like Kari from the first season except he knows he has one and just doesn't know who his partner is. Kelly folded her arms and looked away she was very angry but the other didn't seem to care and started walking off without her.

Yokohama

"Sakuyamon I think we've made it to Yokohama." Tally said as she pointed at the large city in front of them. It had been lightly snowing here and there was barely any snow on the ground it was mostly just slush. Sakuyamon landed on the ground and people stared at her but she didn't seem to care. She placed Tally down and then separated into Rika and Renamon. "So um what we here for?"

"Kaname." Rika said as she headed over to the sidewalk and Tally followed her. Tally frolicked behind Rika for a little while then caught up with her and looked at her.

"Whose Kaname-kun?" Tally wondered, as she had never heard of him before.

"Someone who is going to help us dearly or he's gonna get hurt." Rika stated as she punched her fist into her other hand. Tally wondered if maybe Kaname was Rika's koibito. If he was it would explain why Rika never would go out with Ryo. Rika stopped in front of a large building with pictures of models hanging in the windows. There was a giant sign on the building that said Glamour Girls.

"Uh Rika-chan please don't tell me we came to Yokohama for a model shoot." Tally said as she stared at the building and then she noticed 4 floors up there was a house where it looked like someone lived.

"Hell would freeze over if that happened!" Rika stated as she gave a playful glare to Tally who smiled innocently. "No Kaname lives here."

"Oh!" Tally smiled as she walked over to the door and opened it. Rika walked in and Tally followed but then they both immediately stopped.

"Oh Mademoiselles you are magnifique!" The guy said as he walked over to Rika and looked at her. "You have the looking's of a star!" He smiled as he grabbed some of her hair and rubbed his face against it. Rika swatted his hand away when another lady looked up at her and gasped.

"Raoul! That is Rika Nonaka. Rumiko's daughter!" The lady said as she walked over to Rika. "You are not aloud her without permission little girl." She said and Rika's eyes grew ice-cold.

"No one around this stinking place will tell me what to do! I came here to see Kaname and that's all came for." Rika growled as the lady backed off, she walked over to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Matt, Rika's here." The lady said as she swallowed hard.

"What does she want?" He asked rudely. Rika couldn't deal with this so she walked over to the intercom and pressed the button.

"I'm here to see Kaname and there's nothing you can do about it go it?" Rika yelled as she headed for the stairs.

"Don't you take that tone with me missy. I am your father and if I say I don't want you here then you leave." Matt yelled but Rika didn't here him she was already on her way up, when Tally followed her.

"You spoke to your dad like that wow!" Tally said as she looked at the angry Rika.

"I hate him, I want nothing to do with him! I only stop here to see Kaname and he wont even let me do that. So I stopped coming for a while but now I need him and my father is not going to stop me." Rika yelled, she was rather upset with her father Tally could tell. She walked up to Rika and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh so then Kaname-kun is your brother." Tally said finally bringing the pieces together. _Well then he's defiantly not her koibito…oh well. _Tally smiled and walked along side Rika.

"Yeah my older annoying brother. He's the same age as Ryo and just as annoying." Rika smiled as she looked at Tally.

"Wait so is that the reason you wont go out with Ryo-kun? It's because he reminds you of your brother." Tally wondered as Rika stopped she never thought of it that way.

"No, for one Ryo has never asked me to go out with him, two Ryo and I are just friends that's all. And three, you have to stop thinking cause your giving me a headache." Rika stated and smiled it was nice that Tally was looking out for her. "Hmm just two more stair cases and then we'll be there."

"Yeah if your dad doesn't get to us first." Tally smiled and just as she said that there was Mr. Nonaka standing one staircase ahead of them.

"Your not aloud here." Matt growled as he stared coldly into his daughter's eyes.

* * *

Whitezetsu: Hoped you liked it and like i said before Kaname is mine! Hmm i'm thinking about in wayyyyyyyyy later chaptera to combine seasons but i'm just thinkin about it that's all.

Korei: Yeah like adding them in here will make this story any better.

Whitezetsu: You know theres a reason i dont take advice from you! Now on to my reviewers!

JouyraKoumi- What is Koumi anyway?

Dolce Saito- Buwahaha yeah lol had to do it...and oh yeah jealous much

Karika88: I'm soooooooo sorry bout that but i had to kill his personality for that chapter...plus i really dont even like that chapter anyway. i hate it when i write chapters i hate - -;;

Whitezetsu: Well thats chapter 8 C'ya in chapter 9 and dont forget to reveiw!


	9. Bitter Reunion

Whitezetsu: Hiya I'm back with chapter 9 if any of you people are reading my other story Digimon Makers i'm sorry bout the 3rd chapter in it, it was how you say messed up!

Korei: Really weird it was all flippy and crap...

Whitezetsu: Lol i know it's Michelle's fault really. Anyway Dolce Saito i know you got confused about that whole Matt thing well i read in a fanfic i think it was There for you...anyway she used the name Matt short for a Japanese name and so i used Matt as well and no it's not Matt Ishida. This dude has orange hairand purple eyes.

Korei: Yeah i guess...

Whitezetsu: Right!

Korei: Anyway Whitezetsu does not own Digimon just Tally Orinawa, Kelly Ruyomi, Suki Iori, Takashi Mitsuno, Tsukasa Kyri, Adrian McCoy, and Kaname Nonaka.

Whitezetsu: I'm taking the peoples request should i combine seasons or no and if i do it wont be till chapter 30 or so...

* * *

A Bitter Reunion 

"Why not this is my home too." Rika snickered as her dad stood there with a very angry look on his face. _If Ryo was here right now he would have just punch him so hard for giving me such an evil look. Maybe I'll punch him for myself and then one for Ryo who wasn't here to punch my father. _Rika smiled as she looked at her father.

"Why not this is my home too." Rika snickered as her dad stood there with a very angry look on his face. Rika smiled as she looked at her father. 

"No it's not because you don't live here. You live with that whore for a mother." Matt stated as he watched his daughter get angry at calling her mother that.

"You're the one that married her and had two kids." Rika growled. Tally became scared of the two people and coward behind Rika. "Your just a man who likes to sleep with younger women! Whether you like them or not as long as they're beautiful you don't care! But your one mistake was sleeping with mom and then you got her pregnant and couldn't do anything about it so you decided to marry her and then you got her pregnant again! And you couldn't take it any more so you left!" Rika yelled, she was so pissed at her father she felt like punching him so hard it would make her attempts at hurting Ryo badly look bad. Matt got so angry he walked over to his daughter and slapped her in the face. Tally backed up she was to scared to defend herself.

Digi Savanna

Ryo looked around and didn't see anything but the white snow and the other kids. He was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to find the other Digimon.

"Ugh we've been searching for an hour and we still haven't found an clues or the Digimon. And my legs hurt and I'm freezing!" Kelly shouted as she stood in the snow. It was all the way up to her waist. Alice was getting really annoyed and turned around walked over to Kelly and slapped her.

"I'm sick of your complaining! It's all you've been doing since we got here! NOW SHUT UP AND GIVE OUR EARS A REST!" Alice shouted, as Kelly stood there stunned. Everyone looked over at Kelly and Alice and then Kelly's eyes grew huge. "What?"

"Di-Digimon!" Kelly screamed as she pointed at it, she couldn't really make out what it was but it looked like a dinosaur with 3 heads and 4 ears. Takato, Henry, Suzie and Ryo turned around to see what she was talking about. The other kids didn't even want to look at it. The Digimon's eyes were glowing and it stared at the kids. As it got closer it appeared smaller than what they thought.

"Takatomon why are they huddling together? Is it some big group hug cause if so I wanna join!" Guilmon said as he came out of the darkness and stood there looking puzzled with 2 rabbit Digimon on his head. Takato's face lit up and so did Henry's and Suzie's.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted as he ran over and hugged him. "Boy I've missed you buddy." Guilmon started sniffing him.

"Takato did you bring any peanut butter?" Guilmon wondered as he killed the moment. Takato couldn't help but laugh all Guilmon ever did think about was food. The two bunny Digimon jumped off his head and headed over to Henry and Suzie.

"Terriermon." Henry smiled as he looked at the little green bunny.

"Yup it's me and my chocolate covered other half." Terriermon smiled as he jumped into Henry's arms. "Miss me?"

"Only when I have no one to yell at." Henry sighed as he held Terriermon close.

"Sheesh this whole time Guilmon wouldn't stop complaining about how much he missed peanut butter and wished there was a fountain of it." Terriermon sighed as he looked over at the red dinosaur then he looked up to see Cyberdromon. "Well if it isnt my favorite scary Digimon!"

"Ah him he's just a big fluffy teddy bear on the inside." Ryo said as he petted his Digimon on the arm.

"He'd have to be he's too scary on the outside to be one." Terriermon said and Henry sighed.

"Good old Terriermon, he never changes." Henry sighed as Terriermon smiled then realized what Henry meant. Ryo just laughed as he watched the two fight.

"Wopmon it's so good to see you!" Suzie smiled as she grabbed Lopmon and squeezed her.

"I missed you too Suzie but I kind of need to breathe." Lopmon said as she struggled to breathe. Alice turned around to see the three Digimon.

"Well that's three down, but we still need to find the others." Alice stated, she looked over at Kelly who seemed to be very unhappy. Alice sighed. "Look I'm sorry it's just that you got real annoying."

"Oh Takatomon when we came through the mountains Terriermon spotted a Fairymon trapped under a boulder." Guilmon said as he pointed in the direction of the Fairymon.

"Well guys you here that? It's a rescue mission!" Takato smiled as he clapped his hands together.

Glamour Girls 4th floor

"You are not aloud here now leave!" Matt growled as he looked at his daughter who was giving him a dirty look. "Kaname will not see you and you will not see him."

"Oh does that go the same for me?" Tally wondered finally butting in on the fight. Matt looked over at her and glared but Tally was used to it Rika did that to her a lot. "Now look Mr. Nonaka you may not want Rika-chan anymore but Rika-chan and Kaname-kun are family and if we don't get him to come with us to the Digital world everyone could die."

"Kaname is no longer involved with Digimon, he has nothing to do with those fowl creatures." Matt growled as he looked at Tally who was making an evil face of her own.

"Digimon are not evil creatures, there are friends they help us. Renamon has saved me so many times. And it's because of the Digimon that I changed and made more friends…and now people like me better for who I am and not how I look, well all of my friends but Ryo. And you're trying to take it away from him." Rika growled as she slapped her father and ran past him to head up stairs. Tally ran too and then Matt followed them.

"Hurry Rika-chan he's gaining on us!" Tally shouted as Rika made it to the door and pounded on it. The door opened and there stood a boy with Orange hair (looks like Izzy's from the 2nd season) he had purple eyes like Rika's and stood about the height of Ryo. He was wearing a moss green shirt that had 2 yellow lines on his sleeves and wore tan cargos.

"Out of the way!" Rika growled as she pushed the boy out of the way pulled Tally in and slammed the door and locked all the locks. Tally lay collapsed on the floor while Rika bent over to catch her breath.

"Um what was that for and why did you lock my father out of the house?" The boy asked as he stared at the two girls. Rika stood up and looked at him.

"What forget your sister already?" Rika wondered as she placed her hands on her hips and gave him a smile.

"Wow sorry guess I did. But really, you're to pretty to be my sister." The boy said as he smirked much like Ryo's. Rika liked it she was close to Ryo; he was her favorite of her best friends and she just loved hanging with him.

"Your so weird Kaname." Rika smiled at her brother. He just smiled back. Tally stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well before your father breaks in here we came in here for a reason remember!" Tally said as she backed away from the door afraid it was going to bust open at any time.

"Yeah Kaname have you heard about something in the Digital world called Sky City?" Rika wondered as she looked at her brother who was in deep thought.

"Sky City that's the ancient lost city that is supposed to hold incredible Digivolution powers. That place right?" Kaname asked as he walked over to the computer by the window. Rika and Tally stood behind him as he went through some files.

"Yeah I heard that there might be some info in the Rupik Mines." Rika stated as her brother opened a picture.

"So I've heard, though I wouldn't know. But look at this stare at this picture carefully." Kaname said as Tally examined the picture.

"We have friends over in the Digital world right now and there looking for information, we need the power found in Sky City to defeat the sovereign." Rika stated as she watched Tally stare at the screen.

"Hmm can we contact them some how?" Kaname wondered as he thought deeply about it. Rika pulled out her D-arc. "Ah our D-arcs of course!" Kaname pulled out his orange D-arc.

"We're to far away for our communications to work we need to go to the digital world." Rika stated as she looked around.

"Ah ha I see it, it's a clear pyramid floating in the sky." Tally pointed as she watched it. "That must be why it's so hard to find…it's completely transparent and it keeps moving."

"Not just that it's a dimension of it's own. Once you get to it you're transported to another world called Sky City. Where the secret art of the most powerful Digivolution is hiding." Kaname stated as he noticed the banging on the door was getting louder. "So how do we get to the Digital world?"

"Hypnos!" The girls said as Renamon appeared.

"You remember Renamon right?" Rika wondered as Renamon looked at Kaname and he at her.

"Of course! And now I have to go get DemiDevimon." Kaname said as he ran into his room and brought out a little round Digimon with wings and feet.

"Well it's a long trip to Shinjuku and I don't think that can carry you." Tally pointed as the bat Digimon tried to bite her finger. "Bad!"

"Well then keep your filthy finger to yourself!" DemiDevimon growled as Tally glared at him.

"Well lets get going." Rika stated as she pulled out her D-arc and held it up. "Wanna see a neat trick?" Rika wondered as she looked at her brother. He nodded his head. "Bio-merge!"

"Renamon digivolve to………Sakuyamon!"

"Alright Tally! Kaname you ready?" Sakuyamon wondered as she grabbed Tally who had opened the window.

"Sure I'll follow!" Kaname said as he took out a card from his pocket. "Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!"

"DemiDevimon digivolve to………Devimon!"

"Lead the way little sis." Kaname said as Sakuyamon flew out the window with Tally and then Devimon flew out the window with Kaname. Just as they got a few feet away from the building Matt broke the door in.

"Kaname you get your butt back here now!" Matt shouted as Kaname looked back at him.

"Sorry dad but I kind of have to go save the world!" Kaname shouted back and waved and then took off at full speed.

"Damn that girl!" Matt growled as he watched the kids fly off. "I want to know where they're going and I want my ex on the phone!" Matt growled as he knocked the computer over.

Somewhere flying over Japan

"I think dad is mad." Kaname shouted as he tried to look forward but it was useless there was too much cold air that hurt his face.

"Like usual, it's nothing new to me." Rika said as Sakuyamon held Tally close.

"Wow I never knew you didn't get along with your father…heck I didn't even know you had a father, heck I didn't even know you had a brother at that." Tally stated looking down at the city's they flew over.

"Hey I still know nothing about you. I mean we've known each other for 4 years and I've never been over to your house or met any of your family. Heck every time we see each other my mom normally has to tell the limo driver to pick you up at the hospital as though you live there." Rika stated as she shifted sideways to avoid a building. "Oh by the way Kaname this is Tallia Orinawa but call her Tally."

"Nice to meet you Tally!" Kaname shouted as the wind started to pick up making it harder for the two Digimon to fly. "So Rika got a koibito yet?"

"Haha I wish she did! But there is this one boy she'd be perfect for. I mean you can tell he likes her." Tally giggled as Rika got angry.

"You know I can let go of you right now." Rika growled. "And for the last time we're just friends that's it nothing more!"

"Yeah just friends my butt, he calls you Pumpkin that's gotta tell you something!" Tally shouted as she accidentally swallowed a bug.

"Well who is this guy and I so have to meet him sometime if he's trying to pick up my little sis." Kaname laughed and so did Tally.

"Ryo Akiyama the mysterious smooth moving guy. Mr. Perfect. Or in Rika-chan's case her Pretty Boy!" Tally giggled as Rika got very angry and was about to let Tally drop to her death when Renamon stopped her.

"So how old is this Mr. Perfect?" Kaname asked, as he seemed intrigued by this mysterious boy. Rika sighed Sakuyamon looked back at him.

"Its Ryo remember the dude who beat me at the card game. My rival!" Rika sighed.

"Oh dude your rival is hitting on you, dude in that case he's your biggest fan!" Kaname laughed he knew little things like this bothered her.

"Ex-rival!" Tally stated as she smiled as Kaname's remark.

"We're here…finally!" Sakuyamon stated she was starting to get a headache from the two idiots. Sakuyamon landed on the top of the Hypnos building and Devimon next to her. Sakuyamon placed Tally down and Kaname jumped off of Devimon. Sakuyamon separated into Rika and Renamon and looked over at the others. Rika walked over and stood in the circle on one of the towers, Tally, Renamon, Kaname, and Devimon followed as a camera appeared and then they started to lower into the building.

"Welcome to Hypnos Kaname and Devimon." Rika smirked as they lowered into the building.

* * *

Whitezetsu: Aww i love this chapter some sweet family reunion

Korei: This people is why the rating is strong T

Whitezetsu: Yeah this is the only chapter so far...

Korei: Yeah...

Whitezetsu: Well i hoped you liked the chapter and dont forget to R&R i check it all the time and i love reading what you people have to say and on to my reveiwers!

JyouraKoumi- Thank you so much for clearing that up for me i was confused i kinda support that couple but i mostly like Mimi and Micheal tho but everyone is different

Dolce Saito- I hope what i said above makes sense sorry bout that tho...i wanna go to dinner with you and your penguin we can have lunch and stuff together and we can become best of friends :hugs your imagionary penguin: um if i updated every 5 mins then i would never have time to sleep go to school (ok cut that off my list...:cuts it out P:) and do other thingies but im glad you like this story


	10. Rescue Mission 1: Save Fairymon

Whitezetsu: Hey in last chapter at the beginning some of it is underlined and then it repeats itself...um i didnt do it i swear!

Korei: Suuuuuuuuuuuuure!

Whitezetsu: I didnt! Anyway this is the evil chapter with MajesticPhoenixmon ugh i hated writing his name!

Korei: haha i remember that!

Whitezetsu: Yeah very evil :sighs: i realzed i hav no new reviewers everyone that is reviewing i already know...

Korei: And that's a bad thing?

Whitezetsu: No but it would be nice to see some new reviewers...oh well i wont let that get me down i gotta go visit Dolce Saito and hang out with a heard of imangionary penguins...TaTa!

Korei: Um she just left...:sighs: Well anyway Whitezetsu does not own Digimon just Tally Orinawa, Kelly Ruyomi, Suki Iori, Takashi Mitsuno, Tsukasa Kyri, Adrian McCoy, and Kaname Nonaka. And dont sue her for messing up the Digimon's attacks. Oh and just so everyone knows there will be no more new human characters for a _long_ time!

* * *

Rescue Mission 1: Save Fairymon

"Welcome back to Hypnos." Daisy smiled as she looked at the boy whom she didn't recognize. "Oh I'm sorry we haven't met, I am Daisy well that's my nickname here anyway nice to meet you Mr.?"

"Kaname Nonaka! Nice to meet you to Daisy." Kaname smiled as he placed his hand out and Daisy shook it. "So what exactly do you do here at Hypnos?"

"Ah we are a company bent on saving the Digital world making sure peace remains among both worlds." Daisy stated as she walked the kids down the hall. "Yamaki is waiting." Rika walked in through the door and stopped as Yamaki stood up and greeted the children.

"Hello Rika, Tally, Renamon and I'm sorry who are you guys?" Yamaki said as he shook hands with the kids.

"Yamaki this is my brother Kaname and his Digimon Devimon, they were the ones I went after to get. My brother is a genius and he thinks he can help us find maybe an easier way to get to Sky City other then through the Rupik Mines." Rika stated as her brother walked forward and greeted Yamaki.

Rocky Plains

"There it is!" Suki shouted as she looked at the little Digimon stuck under a giant boulder. "Oh poor thing, we've got to do something we can't just leave it there."

"Hmm I got the perfect plan." Ryo stated as he looked over at Cyberdromon. "Now I need you to do some good you think you can handle it?"

"Fine!" Cyberdromon growled.

"Please don't hurt it." Suki stated as she walked over to Cyberdromon and hugged his arm. _Sheesh when the girls aren't all over me they're over my Digimon _Ryo sighed he was beginning to miss Rika dearly.

"Alright Digimodify! Strength Activate!" Ryo shouted as he swiped a strength card. Cyberdromon flew over to the Fairymon and lifted the boulder.

"Ok now what?" Cyberdromon growled, if he threw the boulder it would hurt one of the kids.

"Calumon can you fly up there and get Fairymon?" Suki wondered, as she lifted the little Digimon.

"Alright calu!" Calumon shouted as he flew up and grabbed the little Digimon and Cyberdromon placed the boulder back down. Calumon placed the little Digimon in Suki's arms and she held it.

"Why is it so fuzzy?" Suki wondered as the little Digimon became normal and then fuzzed out and repeated.

"It's hurt." Kenta said as he walked over to it. "If MarineAngemon was here then he could heal it."

"That or like when I got Leomon my D-arc healed him." Jeri stated as they all looked at her.

"In that case someone here would have to be its tamer." Takato sighed; none of them were the Digimon's tamer. "Unless one of the new kids is this Digimon's tamer!"

"Oh I want it to be mine!" Suki smiled as she held the Digimon close.

"Well we can't get any info on the Digimon until it's healed." Henry stated as the heard loud banging.

"Great another Digimon!" Kelly glared as everyone looked up to see a giant bird that had caused a huge rockslide.

Hypnos Meeting Room

"Ok you guys know what to do. So please head into the digital chamber." Yamaki asked as they agreed to head in. When they got in Yamaki tightly shut the door.

"Hey guys when we get to the digital world lets not say anything about Kaname and I being siblings. Just for a little while." Rika stated she had something evil in mind but Tally and Kaname didn't know what.

"Uh sure I guess." Kaname sighed he felt like Rika didn't want him as her brother.

"Oh don't take it hard Kaname its just for a little prink I'm gonna pull on Ryo." Rika stated smirking at the thought.

"Cut the chit chat and lets go! Digiport open!" Tally shouted as the got sucked into the digital world, once they got into the data field Kaname picked which way was down. And then they landed in the desert.

"Well if they were here it's been a while so I don't think were going to see them anytime soon but we need to go to the Rupik Mines." Rika said as she looked at Tally and Kaname who seemed to be tired. "Right after we find some place to sleep for the night!"

Rocky Plains

"Boy I hope the others are having much better luck." Tsukasa said as he stared at the giant bird.

"Probably are if they're not in the digital world yet!" Henry stated as he held up he D-arc. "MajesticPhoenixmon, Mega level, Bird beast type, Special attacks Horrid Scream, Good Nightmare, and Blazing Fire."

"Good Nightmare? Does that mean it's extra scary or it starts nice then kills you?" Kazu wondered as he backed up.

"Lets not find out!" Takato stated as he took out his golden D-arc, Suzie, Henry, and Ryo did the same.

"Bio-merge!" They shouted.

"Guilmon digivolve to…"

"Terriermon digivolve to…"

"Cyberdromon digivolve to…"

"Lopmon digivolve to…"

"Gallantmon!"

"MegaGargomon!"

"Justimon!"

"Kerpymon!"

The four Digimon shouted as they landed on the ground. They all looked over at the new bunny Digimon that seemed to be with them. Takashi held out his D-arc and looked at the mega.

"Kerpymon, Mega level, Rabbit beast type, special attacks Split Personality and Glorious Pummel." Takashi stated as he stared at the 4 mega's he had seen Justimon before but not the other 3.

"Gallantmon digivolve to…"

"Impmon digivolve to…"

"Gallantmon Crimson Mode!"

"Beelzemon!"

"Beelzemon digivolve to………Beelzemon Gemini Mode!"

"Alright lets kick some digi-butt!" Beelzemon smirked as he extended his wings and pulled out his giant gun.

"I'm with Beelzemon on this one! But hey we got 5 mega's here against one I think were in pretty good." Justimon smiled as he jumped in the air and flew after MajesticPhoenixmon. "Taste this! Justice Burst!" But MajesticPhoenixmon saw it coming and dodged it by disappearing. "Great he's just like Sakuyamon!" Justimon yelled as he looked around waiting for his opponent to show up.

"Justimon behind you! Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon shouted as he went to attack MajesticPhoenixmon but he moved out of the way so Justimon was struck with the attack. Justimon went flying to the ground but flipped and caught himself and shot back up into the air.

"Glorious Pummel!" Kerpymon shouted as she headed at MajesticPhoenixmon who didn't see her coming and she shot a whole bunch of shots at him. "Leave my friends alone!" She shouted angrily at the Digimon. And took one good swing but he dodged it and once again Justimon was hit with the attack and sent flying into a mountain.

"It appears as though Justimon is having a good day." Tsukasa snickered.

"You don't pick on poor Ryo!" Kelly and Suki yelled, they both had a crush on Ryo and it was bad enough that Rika picked on him, but they didn't need other people picking on him too.

"Blazing Fire!" MajesticPhoenixmon shouted as he shot a massive fire breath at the kids on the ground but the 4 still moving mega's blocked the way and took the massive hit.

"Lightning Joust!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Glorious Pummel!"

"Corona Blaster!"

"Justice Burst!"

All the attacks went to blocking MajesticPhoenixmon's attack except for Justimon's who was meant for hurting him, Justimon was too weak with all the hits he got from the mega's and lost his mega form.

"Oh Fairymon please wake up maybe you can help!" Suki cried as she looked at the Digimon but then a light appeared over her and Suki grabbed it with her one free hand, it was a light gray D-arc. As Suki held it, it healed the little Digimon. "Oh Fairymon your ok!" Suki said happily and hugged the Digimon.

"Hi! Um they look like they could use some help." Fairymon stated as she flew in front of Suki's face. She was a very tiny Digimon about a foot long. She had green hair in a bun her eyes were an aqua color and she wore a green sparkling dress. Her wings were transparent but sparkled in the light. Suki nodded and held up her D-arc.

"Um Kazu can I borrow a blue card?" Suki wondered, Kazu nodded his head and pulled out his blue card and gave it to Suki. "Thanks! All right Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Fairymon digivolve to………Lilymon!"

"Lilymon, Ultimate level, Plant Vaccine type, special attacks Flower Wreath, Flower Ring, and Flower Cannon." Suki stated as she stared at her Digimon in awe. "Get'em Lilymon!"

"Mmm hmm…Flower Cannon!" Lilymon shouted as she pulled out a giant flower gun and shot an air cannon ball at him.

"Argh…you wretched little beast." MajesticPhoenixmon growled. He tried to swat the Digimon but she seemed to fast for him.

"Hey didn't anyone teach you it's not nice to pick on someone smaller than you?" Kerpymon wondered as she jumped up eye level to him. "Split Personality!" She yelled and then there where two Kerpymon's and they both started attacking MajesticPhoenixmon.

"Shield of the Just!"

"Rapid Fire!"

"Corona Blaster!"

"Flower Wreath!"

"Amethyst Amendula!" Sakuyamon shouted as she flew in, they were not that far away looking for shelter when the saw a giant bird Digimon and decided to come check it out. Devimon placed Kaname and Tally down then flew up to battle with the others.

"Darkness Wave!"

Takashi looked at Candlemon who looked ready to fight. "Ok lets do this. Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Candlemon Matrix digivolve to………Meramon!" "Meramon Matrix digivolve to………IceMeramon!"

"Frozen Tundra!" IceMeramon shouted as it began to snow very cold show on the giant bird. Ryo stood up and looked over at Cyberdromon who wanted to get into the game. Cyberdromon flew up and went behind him for a surprise attack!

"Everyone attack now!" Ryo shouted as the Digimon agreed.

"Desolation Claw!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Frozen Tundra!"

"Lightning Joust!"

"Amethyst Gale!"

"Bunny Pummel!"

"Glorious Pummel!"

"Corona Laser!"

"Darkness Wave!"

All of the attacks hit the bird Digimon and he was badly hurt just weak enough for a few more attacks and he was finished. "What does the sovereign want with the humans?" Sakuyamon shouted as she pointed her staff at him. He just smirked and looked at her. "I asked you a question!" She growled.

"Unless you defeat the sovereign you will never see your parents again!" MajesticPhoenixmon smiled as he watched their face's light up.

"What do they want?" Sakuyamon screamed hoping to get something out of the Digimon.

"You'll never defeat the sovereign!" MajesticPhoenixmon growled as he stood up for an attack. "Take this Good Nightmare!" A black aura covered them as they where all tossed into the darkness.

* * *

Korei:looks around for Whitezetsu: I dont even think she knew where to meet Dolce Saito...oh well a good day by myself Well onto Whitezetsu's reveiwers

JyouraKoumi- No i would never support Jyoumi it's far to evil! Did you see the Digimon movie today? Ugh Joe sending Mimi a love card EVIL!

CaliCallMePrincess- Ryo does have his Digimon :Thinks back to see what you are talking about: Anyway Renamon wasnt with her and Tally at the time she was off somewhere...I know Kelly is so moody but i need a crybaby in this story besides Kazu and Kenta (lol) Thanks for your reviews!

Dolce Saito- Um i kinda need sleep and i'm a very late sleeper but because of EVIl school i cant sleep in but thanks i'm very glad you love the story. but i think other people dont wanna read like a thousand pages in one day so um 1 chapter a day if i can manage it! Sowwy :makes puppy eyes:

Whitezetsu:pants: Bah i dont know where she wanted me to meet her T.T Anyway another cliff hanger with this story...ugh i hate the next chapter its sssssoooooooo evil by far! Dont foget to R&R C'ya in chapter 11!


	11. The Birth of a Mega

Whitezetsu: Hiya people and welcome to chapter 11 A.K.A the evil chapter which i despise ever making.

Korei: Then why did you make it?

Whitezetsu: You had to ask:Sighs: I made it cause it was _suppossed_to be the greatest chapter in the world and it sucked - -;;

Korei: Um right...

Whitezetsu: So in this one and only chapter i will alow flames andthat is all!

Korei: Whitezetsu does not own Digimon and as much as shewishes she didnt own this chapter she does. She also owns Tally Orinawa, Suki Iori, Kelly Ruyomi, Takashi Mitsuno, Tsukasa Kyri, Adrian McCoy, and Kaname Nonaka.

Whitezetsu: I went to a siteon the internet of coarse and found out all the digimon's attackswell the ones they had and i didnt make up so i'll fix it later...

Korei: Which means never!

Whitezetsu: Grrr!

* * *

The Birth of a Mega

Takato woke up and realized he was in his room. He moved his blankets off of him and got dressed in his usual outfit. He ran downstairs to see his father and his mother working in the bakery. Takato placed on his shoes and looked at his parents.

"I'll take the register!" he shouted as he ran into the store. He was just in time to see Jeri coming in as normal at 10 o'clock in the morning on a weekend. "Hi Jeri!"

"Hi Takato you're up early today!" She smiled as she walked over to the desk and looked at all the assorted treats.

"What'll it be today Jeri?" Takato wondered as he saw Jeri go around and stare at all of the delicious items.

"I'll take 4 creampuffs 2 cinnamon rolls and a loaf of bread." Jeri stated as she smiled at Takato who went over and picked up the items for her. Then he walked over to the cash register after he placed her things in a bag and totaled them up.

"Your total is 2,345 yen." Takato said as Jeri had taken out the money and placed it in his hands. "Have a nice day Jeri!"

"You too!" She smiled then walked out the door. (Ok I know 2,345 yen sounds like a lot of money but it's not its only around like $20)

"Takato!" Mrs. Matsuki said as she came out from inside the kitchen. "Can you run down to the store and pick up another bag of flour please?"

"Yeah sure mom but one of you two must handle the cash register and it looks like Riley will be coming soon." Takato pointed at the clock. Riley always showed up at 10:30 to buy day old donuts and tell Yamaki they were fresh. He never found out till the D-reaper came along and the Matsuki's met Yamaki. "Well bye!"

Takato shouted as he ran out the door. "Guilmon!" Takato shouted. He remembered Guilmon was in the little hideout in the park, so he went there first. As Takato walked through the park he just couldn't help but look at the scenery. It was so beautiful, it was an early spring and there was not a cloud in the sky. There was a light breeze that blew on Takato's face but it felt so good he didn't care. As Takato approached the stairs he looked at the top to see the little gray hideout. Takato ran fast up the stairs and when he got to the top to his surprise Guilmon wasn't there. _He must have gone off to chase butterflies._ Takato thought, he figured that he would stop back here later once he got the flour and brought it back home. Takato left the park and headed for the grocery store when he realized there where no people anywhere and when he got to the store there was no one but there was a sign that said take what you want it's all free. Takato thought it was funny but didn't seem to care he grabbed a bag of flour and ran home. Half way there he saw smoke and then 3 fire trucks and ran after them leading him to his home where everything was burned and then Takato saw 3 bodies and he recognized every single one of them. His father, his mother, and Riley. Takato's eyes grew huge he couldn't take it and ran off!

An apartment building in Shinjuku

"Arf time to get up!" Jeri's sock puppet said. Jeri rolled over and stared out the window she didn't recognize the house. She got out of bed and strolled down stairs, where she saw her mother and her father. "Mommy!" Jeri screeched as she ran over to her mother and gave her a big hug. "Mom I've missed you so much!" Jeri cried as she held her mother.

"Missed me? Why you just saw me yesterday hunny." Her mother said and Jeri backed away. "Don't you remember we went shopping all day after you asked Rika if she would like to come."

"Yeah that's right that didn't go very well with her I forgot how much she hated shopping." Jeri smiled as she sat down at the table and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She looked around to see if she could find her little brother. But then she remembered that he was her half brother and this was her real family. Jeri finished her breakfast and put her bowl in the sink. "Normally I would go to the Matsuki bakery today but I think I should stay home and maybe we can do something today? As a family?"

"That would be a wonderful idea Jeri!" Her mother stated as she stood up and headed to her room to get dressed.

"Sure baby whatever you want." Her dad smiled as he placed his bowl in the sink.

"Really that's great! I'll call Takato and tell him that I'm not stopping by today so they don't worry about me." Jeri smiled as she headed over to the phone, which didn't seem to be working. "Daddy the phone's not working!" Jeri shouted as she turned around to see no one there. "Hello Daddy?" Jeri looked around the small apartment and then looked in her parent's room where the door had been open instead of shut and there lay Jeri's mother on the bed dead with blood all around. "No! Mommy!" Jeri yelled as she ran over to her mother and shook her. "Mommy please wake up. Wake up!"

Nonaka Mansion

Rika walked out of her room into the outside air. There was a nice breeze that swept trough her hair and onto her face. Rika turned around and saw her Grandmother standing in the doorway.

"Are you going to come eat?" Seiko wondered as she walked into Rika's room.

"Yeah I will." Rika said as she stood there looking into the sky. It was mid afternoon and Rika had been hiding herself away in her bedroom, because of the date. "Actually Grandma can you bring it in here?" Rika wondered as she looked over at her grandma who sighed.

"Rika your going to have to come out sometime, you can't stay in here all day." Seiko stated trying to get Rika to come out of her room, which didn't seem to be working.

"I will tomorrow." Rika stated as she walked into her room and grabbed her headphones. Today was Rika's birthday and she had been hiding out in her room so she didn't have to get dragged to some ridiculous party. "I plan on staying in here till this ridiculous day is over!" Rika stated it was her 15th birthday (In this dream she's still 14 in the story) and she didn't want to have anything to do with it.

"It's your 15th birthday Rika come out and celebrate it. Your father and your mother are waiting not to mention Kaname." Seiko stated as she walked in further into her room.

"Dad's here?" Rika said shocked her father never came to any of her birthday parties and wouldn't let Kaname go at that.

"Why of course he's here he wouldn't miss out on one of his daughter's birthdays. He's always comes to them." Seiko smiled as she placed her hand on Rika's shoulder. "There all waiting." Rika looked at Seiko's smiling face, if her father was there for her birthday party then she might as well be too.

"Ok I'll go!" Rika stated as she brushed her hair and walked out of the room. Seiko caught up to her and stopped her.

"Let me go first I want to introduce the birthday girl." Seiko smiled as she looked at Rika's face. Now Rika knew it wasn't just a party with her family because Seiko wouldn't need to introduce her.

"Grandma you planned a huge party?" Rika growled she didn't like the idea of having to go out there and see a lot of people. Which she didn't know if she knew.

"Oh come on dear it will be fun!" Seiko smiled as she grabbed Rika's hand a pulled her along. Seiko walked into the living room and smiled. "The birthday girl has arrived." Seiko smiled as she pulled Rika into the room, to her surprise all of her friends were there and even their Digimon. Rika also noticed that Kelly was there.

"Ok now that Rika is here lets party!" Kazu shouted as he threw confetti in the air.

"Happy birthday Rika!"

Rika stood there she couldn't believe the little trick her grandmother had pulled on her. Rika sighed as she noticed someone rather familiar walked up to her.

"Happy Birthday Pumpkin bout time you arrived!" Ryo smirked, as Rika gave him a dirty glare. Ryo put his arm around Rika's neck and smiled.

"This was your idea wasn't it?" Rika growled as Ryo placed a light kiss on her cheek. Rika stared at him funny what was his reason for doing that?

"You betcha!" Ryo smiled as the room became covered in darkness and Rika fell into the black abyss.

Nonaka Mansion

Kaname looked out the window in his room it had seemed so different then the usual one. His room looked different too. He wasn't quite sure why. As he walked out of his room he saw a pair of stairs that lead down, so he took them and saw Rika sitting there practicing with her cards. "Do you really need to practice?" He wondered as he watched her flip another card over.

"If I'm ever going to defeat that Akiyama kid, I will." Rika said not even bothering to look up from her cards.

"You don't need to practice sheesh you're the only person in the world that has come that close to defeating him, I mean the score was 1000 to 999 that's pretty good if you ask me." Kaname stated as he walked closer to Rika.

"It's not good enough! It wont be good enough until I defeat him." Rika growled she was getting worked up over nothing.

"Why are you so into this game you don't even take it as a game anymore you take it as a life style, your good at the game but maybe why you lost to him was because you are so bent on winning. He's just bent on fun that's why he won it didn't really matter to him." Kaname sighed as he looked over at the TV, which was showing a car accident and then went to Ryo. "Hey that kid is on the TV!" Kaname stated as Rika looked over at it. Kaname turned it up so they both could hear it.

"Yesterday 11 year old Ryo Akiyama went missing, and can't seem to be found, area police are checking all of the Shinjuku area but have found no clues. Leaving the father of this boy devastated. Let's go to him." The news broadcaster stated as he put the microphone up to his mouth.

"If anyone finds my son please return him to me he's all I have left in this world." Mr. Akiyama cried. _Why am I seeing this I wasn't here when this happened I was over in Yokohama heck I didn't even know Rika had competed against him. _Kaname thought as he looked over at Rika who had shut the TV off.

"Your right Kaname I don't need to practice. With Akiyama gone I can easily defeat anyone in the Digimon finals." Rika stated as she picked up her cards and walked upstairs.

"Rika that's cruel!" Kaname shouted at his little sister who gave him and evil look then turned into a giant Digimon. "Rika!" Kaname screamed.

Hypnos

"Ah ha I found out where Sky City is and it's exact location now we can go there and become more powerful then the sovereign!" Alice rejoiced, she was so happy for herself this was a big break. They had been searching for months to find the city and Alice had finally done it.

"Yes you did very well Alice!" Yamaki smiled as he stared at the computer which kept track of where the city was at all times. Dolphin walked over to Yamaki and Alice. He was so proud of his daughter that he gave her a giant hug.

"Alice since you found the impossible I will let yo do one thing you desire the most!" Dolphin stated as he smiled at his daughter who now seemed like the smartest person on the planet. Which she probably was but no one really knew about it.

"Hmm I want my hair to be permanently dyed black!" Alice stated thinking that this would be the greatest thing in the world. Dolphin nodded anything for his little girl.

"Of coarse!" Dolphin smiled, he now didn't care that Alice wanted to wear complete black, she wasn't going to go Goth on him she just wanted to wear it.

"Thank you Alice for showing us wear the Sky City is located. You were valuable help on this mission. Even though you didn't even know you were helping. Now the sovereign can become so powerful that you pesky humans wont even stand a chance." A creepy voice said. "And don't even bother with erasing the data because we already have it downloaded into our heads."

"What no how did this happen!" Alice shouted as her computer blew up and then she was the last one there.

Wong Residence

"Oh I have such a great idea for the fashion show!" Suzie shouted excitedly she was now 17 years old and could do practically what ever she wanted. "Now I just need a model and then it will be perfect! But who would do it? Rika's to busy lately trying to keep up work and she's always going somewhere with Ryo. Alice wouldn't do it because this outfit isnt black which reminds me why Rika also wouldn't do it cause she hates dresses. Kelly is over in America right now for some miss Universe contest. Suki is out of town on a business trip. Jeri's in labor. And Tally is off on her honeymoon! Man I need better friends! Wait Ai is still here I hope." Suzie stated as she ran out of her room grabbed her car keys and ran out of the building. Suzie ran over to her car got in turned it on and stepped on the gas. "Now where goes Ai live? Oh yeah the little town house not that far from the Makino Mansion." Suzie stated, it wasn't a very long drive to Ai's house but it was kinda hard to find. When Suzie finally found it she ran over and rang the doorbell. Mako came to the door and answered it.

"Hey Suzie hows the fashion life treating you?" Mako wondered as Suzie smiled at him.

"Oh it is going great but now I need a model to show off my newest design and I don't have enough money to hire a professional so I was wondering if your sister would like to do it?" Suzie wondered as she stared at Mako who sighed.

"Ai is on her way to Florida and wont be back for a month." Mako sighed as he looked at Suzie who looked like she was about to explode.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Suzie screamed at the top of her lungs.

Rocky Plains

"What happened to them?" Suki wondered as she looked around in complete darkness when she saw Fairymon who had a shield over her and Suki.

"I'm holding off MajesticPhoenixmon's attack it's about time you woke up though." Fairymon said afraid that maybe Suki got hit with the attack. "You didn't have a nightmare did you?"

"No just blacked out!" Suki stated as she pulled out her D-arc and grabbed a card that was lying next to her. "Hmm someone dropped a power card." Suki stated as she held it up.

"Could you use it please?" Fairymon wondered she was getting weak from trying to fight the attack.

"Uh sure, Digimodify! Power Activate!" Suki shouted as she swiped the card through the D-arc.

"Thanks. But I wont be able to maintain this for long! As long as MajesticPhoenixmon is alive this attack will stay here. We're the only ones that weren't hit by the attack, we need to fight back." Fairymon shouted. Suki looked up at her and didn't know quite what to do. Lilymon wasn't strong enough to defeat MajesticPhoenixmon on her own no matter how weak he was now.

"Hmm Lilymon is an Ultimate so then lets take it another step up to mega! Um Bio-merge!" Suki shouted as inside the little shield got covered in a light gray.

"Fairymon digivolve to………ArchAngewomon!"

The Angle flew out of the black aura and faced MajesticPhoenixmon. "You have made us suffer enough!" The angel said she was a beautiful figure. She was wearing a long white robe with a golden belt around her waist; she had ten golden bracelets around her wrists. Her mask was exactly like Angewomon's except hers was gold, her hair was blond she had no shoes on or gloves and she had 10 wings instead of 6, she had a bow strapped around her back. The bow was also golden. (By bow I mean an archers bow) "Now you will perish!"

"I'd like to see you try!" He snickered as he watched the angel stare at him. "Horrid Scream!" He shouted as a thousands screams came through the air piercing ears.

"Angel Wings!" ArchAngewomon shouted as her wings spread open shedding feathers, as the feathers fell they cleared up the darkness that had plagued the tamers and their Digimon. "And now Golden Arrow!" She shouted as she pulled out her bow and stretched it back as far as she could pull it and a golden arrow appeared in it, she shot the arrow off and it went directly at MajesticPhoenixmon's chest. He fell to the ground and let out a loud caw and turned into data. The tamers had all waken up from their nightmares and looked at the Angel Digimon coming towards them. Kenta held out his digivice and looked at the angel.

"ArchAngewomon, Mega level, Holy Vaccine type, Special attacks Angel Wings, Golden Arrow, and Heart Ray." Kenta stated as the angel stood in front of them.

"Hey where's Suki?" Kelly stated as she looked around and then stopped when she saw ArchAngewomon. She split back into Suki and Fairymon and then Suki hugged her little Digimon.

"That was so cool!" Suki smiled, and so did the other tamers.

* * *

Whitezetsu: Its a gay chapter!

Korei: Yup...

Whitezetsu: For once we agree on something!

Korei: Yup...theres an extra mini-chapter next so please read it!

Whitezetsu: Its funny and Kawaii and no flames on it Reviews will be put under it!

* * *

Extra: Calumon's Nightmare

"Ah where am I?" Calumon wondered as he skipped along the white ground. "Why is the ground so squishy calu? I thought the ground was haaaaaaaaaaaaaard!" Calumon shouted as he had jumped to hard and he was flung in the air like he was on a giant trampoline. Calumon kept bouncing for a while until he stopped in front of a creampuff. "Ah ha creampuff!" Calumon shouted excitedly. He picked it up and held it high over his head. "I got a creampuff…creampuff…CREAMPUFF!" He shouted as he ran around singing. Calumon stopped and looked at the creampuff and then at the ground and kept doing that.

"Ah ha the ground is squishy because it's made of a CREAMPUFF!" Calumon shouted excitedly and twirled around. "I've struck a creampuff mine, calu!" He danced but then stopped as he felt some pain run down his little arm. "Calu? Bah bad creampuff don't bite Calumon!" Calumon yelled at it as he tried to shake it off of his hand. Then Calumon slowly turned his head around to see a whole herd of angry creampuffs. Calumon got scared and started running with the creampuff still biting his hand. "Ah please don't let them hurt me I don't wanna die!" Calumon screamed. So Calumon kept running all day as the little creampuffs chased him around. The End (Bwahahaha poor Calumon)

* * *

Whitezetsu: Its such a Kawaii chapter! Anyway Dolce Saito said i get to hangy with the pengys while shes gone! So what do you wanna do?

Dolce Saito's imagionary penguins:Stare:

Whitezetsu: Lets go for icecream!

Reviews

JyouraKoumi- I know how can they make Joe like Mimi EWWWWW!

CaliCallMePrincess- I know another cliffhanger theres alot of them in this story sorry bout that but i like the suspension! Buwahaha

Dolce Saito- Your weird...sorry lol i'm weird too sorry to hear about that tho...hmm i guess you cant torture them then maybe no snacks for a while...hmm too mean BAH i'm bad at this T.T hope you get back on soon!


	12. Torando Valley

Whitezetsu: I told you people the last chapter was evil!

Korei: Pathetic!

Whitezetsu: Oh it was...and i'm so happy i got a new reviewer!

Korei: um...

Whitezetsu: Say something and die!

Korei: Meany...Whitezetsu does not own Digimon just Tally Orinawa, Suki Iori, Kelly Ruyomi, Takashi Mitsuno, Tsukasa Kyri, Adrian McCoy, and Kaname Nonaka...

Whitezetsu: Bah yesterday when i took those notes on the digimon's attacks and such the computer froze before i got to save >. 

Korei: Back to square one!

Whitezetsu: T.T

* * *

Tornado Valley

It was a very long day yesterday, but the tamers finally got through the night at the Rocky plains. Yamaki had contacted them saying that Rika and her group were in the digital world but they already knew that because of the fight with MajesticPhoenixmon. (Ya know I'm glad he's gone I was getting tired of writing his name) They found a small cave for them to sleep in but because of the size everyone was squished together making a very uncomfortable sleep. In the morning they all got up and were ready to head off to the mines when Kelly brought up how much she wanted to take a bath. They knew because of the snow that most of the hot springs would now be cold or buried.

"Well I'm not going anywhere until I take a nice long bath!" Kelly stated as she looked away. She wasn't the best person to have around infact no one wanted her around.

"Sure Kelly you can stay here by yourself and we'll go to the Rupik Mines, and leave you with any stray Digimon that come after you." Rika said rudely becoming sick of Kelly's mouth.

"Oh by the way Rika you were never kind enough to introduce us to your friend!" Kelly glared she didn't like Rika's manners and Rika didn't like hers.

"Everyone this is Kaname and his partner Devimon." Rika said as Kaname went over to her and put his arm around her neck. Ryo looked shocked at this to see she wasn't going to do anything about it.

"Hi!" Kaname smiled as he took his arm away from Rika. "Nice to meet all of you." Ryo walked over to Kaname and gave him an evil look and then smiled and held out his hand.

"Hi I'm Ryo Akiyama, nice to meet you." Ryo said with an evil glare. Rika looked at him and saw that Ryo didn't look too happy to meet Kaname.

"Excuse us Kaname, I _need _to talk to Ryo about something." Rika growled as she stared at Ryo who seemed very surprised with Rika. Rika grabbed Ryo's hand and dragged him away from the others. Kaname waved as he walked towards the other kids. "How dare you act like that!"

"How dare I act like that? You're the one letting him crawl all over you!" Ryo said throwing it right back in Rika's face.

"You act like were going out Ryo! You don't have control of my life! And man this was just supposed to be a little fun but you always ruin it!" Rika growled as she turned away from him Ryo sighed he was trying to control her life.

"Look I'm sorry Rika." Ryo sighed as Rika turned around and looked at him.

"Ryo you do this all the time. It's ok for you to be all over me but not other people, sheesh I've never known you as the jealous type." Rika stated as she looked at Ryo who stared at the ground. "You're my friend Ryo, one of my best friends ok."

"Yeah of course!" Ryo smiled as he looked at Rika and put his arm around her. "So how long have you two been dating?" Rika looked up at him and moved away.

"What? That's what you were thinking!" Rika shouted as she stared at Ryo who looked puzzled. "Kaname is my brother, he just acts a lot like you. Heck you two are even the same age." Rika stated as Ryo looked at her funny.

"Yikes, um sorry bout that just thought that he was with the way you two were acting together." Ryo stated as he looked off at Kaname.

"Ryo we act like that all the time and we're not going out!" Rika growled disgusted on how Ryo's mind worked.

"Yes but people do mistake us as a couple." Ryo smirked, Rika just glared at him.

"No one mistakes us as a couple except for the people who don't know who we are. Just in your head buddy, and hey you actually used my first name instead of those ridiculous nicknames." Rika glared as she looked away from him.

"So does that mean I stand no chance with you ever or do I still stand a slight chance?" Ryo wondered trying to get back into Rika's head.

"Right now with how mad I am at you…never!" Rika growled and walked away leaving Ryo standing there. _Smooth move idiot! _Ryo sighed. Rika walked back over to the other kids who were discussing about places to go to. "Um how about Tornado Valley Babamon and Jijimon live there, they would be happy for us to stay." Rika stated as everyone looked at her.

"Yeah Babamon and Jijimon are awesome!" Kazu and Kenta yelped in joy and started doing a retarded dance.

"So what did you and Ryo talk about?" Jeri wondered as she looked at Rika who didn't seem to be in a very happy mood.

"Kaname is my brother just so everyone knows!" Rika said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Ryo thought Kaname and I were going out!" Rika snarled, as Jeri gasped at her. She couldn't believe Ryo would think such a thing.

"Well it's settled then were going to Tornado Valley!" Takato stated once again playing the role of their fearless leader. Everyone held up their D-arcs that had Digimon with them except for Ryo as well.

"Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!" Takato shouted.

"Guilmon Digivolve to………Growlmon!"

"Digimodify! Hyper Wings Activate!" Takato shouted as he slid the card through his D-arc giving Growlmon wings. Takato jumped on Growlmon's back. Ryo jumped on Cyberdromon's back and pulled up Tally who grabbed Calumon.

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Suki and Henry shouted.

"Fairymon Matrix Digivolve to………Lilymon!"

"Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to………Gargomon!" "Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to………Rapidmon!"

"Bio-merge!" Rika shouted as she held up her D-arc.

"Renamon Digivolve to………Sakuyamon!"

"Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!" Kaname shouted as he slid the card through his orange D-arc.

"DemiDevimon digivolve to………Devimon!"

"Impmon digivolve to………Beelzemon!" "Beelzemon Digivovle to………Beelzemon Gemini Mode!"

Kaname got on Devimon's back and Devimon went over and picked Takashi and Candlemon up. Rapidmon went over and picked Suzie and Lopmon after he made sure Henry was secure. Sakuyamon went over and picked Alice up and held her in her arms. Lilymon picked Suki up. Beelzemon picked up Ai and Mako. Growlmon went over and placed Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Adrian, Kelly and Tsukasa on him.

"Lets go!" Takato shouted as the Digimon took off heading towards Tornado Valley. The Digimon flew for a great distance of time and they were all starting to get tired.

"You know I haven't seen any data streams." Rika stated as she looked around. "Well that's because when the sovereign changed the digital world it affected the data streams and they disappeared." Renamon stated as Sakuyamon continued to look around.

"That explains the lack of Digimon, without the data streams most Digimon have lost their means of transportation." Alice stated holding onto Sakuyamon tightly so she wouldn't fall.

"No not really the sovereign took many a Digimon hostage and destroyed the ones that would not follow." Sakuyamon stated as she looked behind to see where the others were.

"Lilymon please don't let go I'm afraid of heights!" Suki shouted as she clenched to Lilymon for her life.

"You know you lucky you're not heavy because I would have to drop you right now!" Lilymon said getting quite annoyed with how much Suki was squirming.

"Hey guys stop!" Beelzemon shouted as everyone turned to him to see what was wrong.

"What's up Beelzemon?" Ryo wondered as Cyberdromon flew close to him. Ryo grabbed Tally with his one free arm to make sure she was securely wrapped around him.

"5 Digimon dead ahead." Beelzemon growled as he kept a tight grip around the twins. He faced forward and stared in that direction as did everyone else.

"There!" Sakuyamon shouted gripping onto Alice tightly. "And by the looks of it they're not to happy. Wonder what's up?"

"Maybe the sovereign are planning to stop us from finding Sky City." Growlmon growled as the kids hung on tightly to him. Cyberdromon looked down as well as Ryo, Tally, and Calumon.

"What's with all that wind?" Tally wondered as she pointed to the wind surrounding a huge gorge. She slipped from the grip she had around Ryo and fell off of Cyberdromon.

"Tally!" Ryo shouted as Cyberdromon headed down to get the girl. She still had Calumon in her arms and wasn't going to let the little guy go even though he could fly back up to Ryo.

"Tallia!" Sakuyamon shouted as she watched the pink haired girl fall closer to the ground. When out of nowhere something flew under her and brought her back into the sky. Cyberdromon flew back up to the others and looked at the Digimon who was now holding the girl. Suzie held out her D-arc and looked at the Digimon.

"Devidwamon, Champion Wevel, Beast Viwus type, Special attacks Dawkness Gwowl and Spiwal Oblivion." Suzie stated as she looked at the scary Digimon holding Tally.

"Are you alright?" He growled as he looked at the frighten girl and Digimon.

"Define alright?" Tally asked shakily, she was afraid of the Digimon and feared what he could do to her.

"Why did you save her?" Sakuyamon growled as she placed Alice on Cyberdromon. She withdrew her staff and gave him a dirty look. (Even though you can't see her eyes.)

"She looked like she could use the help. But I can see that I am not trusted." Devidramon growled as he stared at Sakuyamon who seem ready to destroy the Digimon if he were to try to harm her.

"Sakuyamon he saved Tally, lets trust him." Takato shouted trying to give orders to Sakuyamon. Sakuyamon lowered her staff and turned away.

"Are you with them?" She pointed to the five Digimon out of any human sight.

"No." He stated as he flew the girl over to Sakuyamon and placed her in her arms. "I defy the Digimon sovereign and do as I please. They are ones who only follow the sovereign. They are all mega's waiting for you guys." Devidramon stated as he looked down at the windy gorge. "You are going to Tornado Valley I see."

"Yeah to see Babamon and Jijimon!" Kazu smiled, as did Kenta. They couldn't wait to see the elderly Digimon couple again.

"I wouldn't expect to see them there, the Digimon either obeyed the sovereigns or were destroyed but the few that managed to slip away. I wouldn't be surprised if Babamon and Jijimon are gone. It's not like them to run away from a fight." Devidramon stated looking at the two boys who seemed to be crushed by his words.

"Well I want to take a bath and sleep somewhere peaceful for once!" Kelly shouted at Devidramon as if this whole ordeal was his fault.

"Shut it Kelly! No body cares about your needs!" Suki yelled ready to go over to Kelly and strangle her.

"Lets just go." Henry said as Rapidmon headed down towards the windy valley. Growlmon followed him along with Cyberdromon, Devimon, Sakuyamon, Lilymon, Beelzemon, and Devidramon. As they all headed into the gorge they braced themselves for the storm but it wasn't enough and got blown into a house, a cliff or into the ground causing all the Digimon to de-digivolve.

"Where's this house?" Takato shouted at the top of his lungs trying to stand his ground, which wasn't working. Kaname had nothing to hold onto so he kept flying around everyone until Rika got annoyed and grabbed her brother.

"Thanks!" He shouted as he smiled at his sister.

"It's that one!" Rika stated as she pointed to a house which Kazu and Kenta were stuck against because of the wind. "The one with the dweebs on it!" Everyone worked their way into Babamon and Jijimon's house and looked for them.

"Babamon!" Kazu shouted as he walked around looking for the couple.

"Jijimon!" Kenta shouted as well.

"It doesn't seem as there here." Kazu sighed as he looked back at the others.

"Well I'm sure they wouldn't mind us using their stuff they where always so giving." Rika stated as she sighed. She had really hoped to see them again. Then Rika looked behind herself and heard a loud thump.

"Who's there?" Takato shouted, as Suzie gripped Henry's pants. Rika stood there ready for battle. "Show yourself!"

"Ok ok but please don't hurt me you can have him!" Guardromon said as he held MarineAngemon away from him so that he could get hurt.

"Mean!" MarineAngemon growled as he looked at Guardromon and then looked over at Kenta. "Kenta!"

"MarineAngemon! What are you doing here?" Kenta yipped in excitement and ran over and hugged the little Digimon.

"Hey Guardromon!" Kazu said as he hugged the robot.

"That's their Digimon? Ugh the big one is ugly and the little one is annoying!" Kelly stated as she started wondering off to find a tub.

"Well it's almost nightfall I say we stay here and rest for the night." Adrian said as he looked around. Their army was getting bigger and soon enough they would have enough to beat the sovereign with their new power from Sky City.

"Yeah I'm with Adrian on that one." Takashi said as he stretched his arms and yawned. Tsukasa nodded with what Takashi had stated.

"Yeah we might as well." Kaname stated picking up his little Digimon. "I'll take this room."

"There are two beds in every room so pick a sleeping partner." Rika stated looking away from Ryo who she was still pissed at. That was twice in 2 days that he had pissed her off.

"I claim Rika-chan!" Tally shouted as she ran over and grabbed Rika's arm.

"Jeri." Alice stated as she walked over to her.

"Ai? Mako?" Suzie wondered as the twins nodded that it was ok.

"Ugh I'm stuck with Kelly." Suki sighed not liking this agreement.

"Henry?" Takato wondered as he looked at his blue haired friend who nodded in agreement.

"Takashi!" Tsukasa stated and stood by him.

"Kenta." Kazu stated as that was such an obvious choice.

"Kaname?" Ryo wondered. He wanted to get to know him better.

"Sure." Kaname smiled.

"Guess that leaves me with my own room!" Adrian said excitedly, he wasn't much of a people's person. They all spilt off into their rooms and got ready for bed.

Rika and Tally's room

"You told Devidramon he could stay in here?" Rika stated as she looked at the over grown deformed dog.

"Yeah I thought it would be nice since he saved me and all." Tally stated as she looked at Rika who tried not to think too much about it. _That thing reminds me too much of Cyberdromon, must be the attitude. _Rika thought as she took off her coat and placed them in the drawer of the dresser in their room. "I hope we get our parents back soon." Rika looked at her she didn't know where that came from.

"Do you miss your parents?" Rika wondered as she looked at Tally who just sat on her bed quietly.

* * *

Whitezetsu: See its a much better chapter unlike my sucky last chapter!

Korei: yeah it was.

Whitezetsu: Dododo i hav time to kill so what to do?

Korei: Um i dunno?

Whitezetsu: How many people have heard of xanga? Um well i rp Rika and we kinda need someone to rp Ryo cause the dude that did him kinda died...

Korei: WHITEZETSU!

Whitezetsu: Um well he doesnt uppydatey anymore...

Korei: Better

Whitezetsu: Onto my reviewers who sent me flames

Mimou Fan- My story is great lol well sorry bout last chapter i said it sucked...hmm nope dont know what happen to that Ryo...dun dun duh!

CaliCallMePrincess- told ya it sucky wuckyed lol

JyouraKoumi- sweet


	13. Tally's Secret

Whitezetsu: Ohh what's going to happen?

Korei: Stop being stupid!

Whitezetsu: Fine T.T

Korei: So um what happened to Dolce Saito's imagionary penguins?

Whitezetsu: Oh i gave them some money and brought them to the cinema so they could watch March of the Penguins! They were so excited

Korei: Penguins going to see penguins...wait didnt people think you were weird for buying like alot of tickets for something not there?

Whitezetsu: THEY ARE THERE!

Korei: riiiiiiiight...

Whitezetsu: Yup so they're there and i gotta go get them in about an hour.

Korei: Ok...Whitezetsu does not own digimon just Tally Orinawa, Tsukasa Kyri, Kelly Ruyomi, Takashi Mitsuno, Adrian McCoy, Suki Iori, and Kaname Nonaka.

Whitezetsu: This chapter revolves around Tally's problems but isnt just about her.

* * *

Tally's Secret

"Oh very much but not because of this." Tally stated not wanting to give away her secret she had been keeping for 11 years.

"Oh are they away?" Rika wondered now interested in the story. Calumon jumped on Rika's bed then flew on her head where he sat listening for once.

"Uh…yeah something like that." Tally giggled nervously, and looked at Rika who didn't understand what was going on.

"You know I haven't ever heard anything about your parents before…what are they like?" Rika wondered as she looked at Tally who was holding back tears. "Eh…did I say something wrong?" Tally looked at her and tried to smile but then let tears roll down her face.

"I've never told you anything before because I know nothing about them. They died in a car accident when I was 3 and I was put up for adoption. That's why I never let you or anyone over to my house because I live in an orphanage at the hospital." Tally cried, now she just couldn't stop the tears. It was a dark secret that she had been keeping for years. She didn't like to let it out but she did. Rika sat there speechless. Now she knew why, everything she wanted to know about Tally was finally out. Rika knew just as much about Tally's parents all along that Tally knew about them.

"I'm sorry this happened to you but you could have told me Tally." Rika stated as she looked at her crying friend.

"Oh please cheer up Tally it's so sad to see you in tears." Calumon sighed and drew in his ears. The once always happy girl was now there in tears.

"Guys lets give her some time alone." Rika said as she grabbed Calumon and walked out of the room as Renamon and Devidramon followed. Rika shut the door and then went up a very long flight of stairs and sat on the sofa. "Poor Tally I never knew that about her."

"I don't think anyone did." Renamon stated as she looked into the fire. "She always hid it behind her smile. You could never tell something like this would have happened to a girl like her." Rika, Calumon, and Devidramon sighed.

Ryo and Kaname's room

"So Kaname your Rika's brother?" Ryo wondered as he placed his things on the floor and found a towel.

"Yup! She lives with our mom and I live in Yokohama with our dad." Kaname sighed he believed Rika had the better half of it because their dad was an ass. "So I hear you're the only person to ever defeat my sister in a Digimon card battle."

"Yup but she's defiantly gotten better over the years. Sheesh I can barely even make it so we tie. One of these days I'm going to lose but hey it's just a game." Ryo smiled as he took off his shirt.

"Yup that's my sister for you she never gives up and is stubborn. She never reveals anything; she says it's because of the acting classes. She's such a liar, it's because she just does it so well." Kaname stated as Ryo looked at him.

"Man I got her mad at me again! Second time in two days, she's really gotta hate me now." Ryo sighed and sat on his bed.

"With the way Tally talked about you it doesn't sound it. But Rika was getting pissed when Tally said that you two should go out, she really hates it when people do that. So I made a note to at least try to make friends with the dude who's hitting on my sister." Kaname stated as Ryo blushed and looked at the floor.

"Well I wouldn't really call it hitting on her." Ryo stated as he looked over at Kaname and stood up. "Well I'm going to take a bath." Ryo stated as he got up and walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. Kaname sat there and smiled, then got ready for bed and curled up under his sheets.

Upstairs

"So when should we go see if she's ok?" Rika wondered as she was now pacing back and forth.

"I'll check on her." Renamon said and disappeared then re-appeared back with them. "She's sleeping now."

"Poor girl." Devidramon sighed as he walked back downstairs. Rika sighed about something else cause it was a rather deep sigh then the sigh of concern for her friend.

"What's wrong?" Renamon wondered as Rika looked up at her.

"Ok it's Ryo and Kaname, Ryo picked a room with him most likely to learn some more things about me. It's so predictable, he can't stay out of my life for a mere second." Rika growled as she sat down on the sofa.

"Well it's pretty obvious he likes you and he's trying to look out for you." The fox Digimon said making a point.

"I know but he's trying to hard!" Rika growled and walked downstairs. _Rika why don't you just admit your feelings?_ Renamon wondered. _Get out of my head Renamon! Plus the only thing I feel is the need to beet the snot out of him. _Rika stated as she looked down to see Takato and Henry talking about something.

"The Digimon really want us dead but what is there reason?" Takato wondered as he stood there looking around the room.

"Well it's obvious they want us and not all the humans, so what did we do that is worth killing us for?" Henry wondered as he stood there in a thinking pose.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Goggle-head and boy genius." Rika stated acting all cheery now that she had Tally and Ryo out of her mind.

"Hi Rika." Takato and Henry stated. (Bwahahaha the first 3 digidestins of the 3rd season together again! Ok I'm done.)

"Why are you out here?" Takato wondered and Rika just gave him a dirty glare.

"Cause I can be and I have a crying roommate who need some time alone." Rika stated as she talked so fast she was now out of breath.

"Wait what did you do now?" Henry wondered, as it wasn't like Tally to start crying for no reason.

"I don't think she would like me to say." Rika sighed knowing somewhat of what Tally was going through. "I wouldn't worry too much about it she's sleeping now." Takato and Henry looked at each other and then back at Rika.

"Well we need to come up with some sort of plan." Takato stated as Henry went back to thinking about it.

"Well first we need to go to the Rupik Mines and learn all that we can from there. And according to legend the Rupik Mines should tell how to get into Sky City." Rika said as Henry snapped back into reality.

"That sounds easier than it's going to be. The Rupik Mines is a huge area with tons of temples so it wont be easy to find everything we need. Plus when or if we do I'm sure the sovereign are going to find a way to keep us from entering the city." Henry stated as he looked at his watch, which was acting right for once and not all weird. "It's getting late I think we should all take a nice long nap." Takato and Rika agreed and headed back into their rooms.

Ryo and Kaname's room

Ryo walked out of the bathroom and looked over at Kaname who was sleeping soundly on his bed. Ryo dried his hair off and made it even messier that before. He walked out of his room without his shirt on and looked around. _For a small house it seems rather large_. Ryo sighed and looked at the stairs and noticed a fox Digimon come down.

"Oh Ryo what are you still doing up?" Renamon wondered as she stared at the boy.

"Just got out of a bath so I'm really not that tired." Ryo stated as he looked at Renamon who seemed to be heading back to her room. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Oh I'm heading back, just figured I'd leave Rika alone for a little while." Renamon stated and disappeared. _Weird Digimon. _Ryo sighed and walked back into his room where he fell asleep.

* * *

Whitezetsu: Eww you people are going to like the next chapter and the chapter after it cause they are Ryuki

Korei: And for once i agree with you!

Whitezetsu: Oh all about Rika getting mad at Ryo in the last chapter that was part of her plan...she wasnt really mad at him but she needed to act it. though she never tells Ryo...

Korei: Right...

Whitezetsu: Well i hope to see you people in chapter 13 dont forget to R&R and here are my reviewers:

JyouraKoumi- Thanks...C'ya!

CaliCallMePrincess- I know i had to put Suki with Kelly. Oh Rp is role playing you pretend your that character i know what its like to constantly miss spell things >. C'ya


	14. Serious Damage

Whitezetsu: Sorry this chapter took so long i was gonna post it up yesterday but you know to lazy.

Korei: She did nothing and i mean nothing.

Whitezetsu: Wutev! Well i'm going to add 3 more characters in this story but they are coming in later much later...

Korei: Well this is another fight scene.

Whitezetsu: And somewhat Ryuki its really cute but i dont want to spoil it! You'll like the next chapter tho

Korei: Introducing the 9 planet digimon: Mercurymon, Plutomon, Venusmon, Marsmon, Earthmon, Uranusmon, Neptunemon, Saturnmon, and Jupitormon. Um only one is introduced in this chapter.

Whitezetsu: And the next comes in much later along with a penguin digimon

Korei: Speaking of penguins um Dolce Saito wants hers back.

Whitezetsu: I know but they wont come to me or her T.T

Korei: Penguins come to daddy:penguins run over and gather around him:

Whitezetsu: What the...?

Korei: Haha they like me better!

Matt: Um im in the wrong story arent i?

Whitezetsu: Yea...but you can come in if you wish!

Matt: Sure! Whitezetsu does not own digimon just Tally Orinawa, Suki Iori, Kelly Ruyomi, Tsukasa Kyri, Takashi Mitsuno, Adrian McCoy, and Kaname Nonaka.

Whitezetsu: Korei i demand you return those penguins!

* * *

Serious Damage 

Rika sat up in bed and noticed it was morning. Tally was still sleeping with Calumon curled next to her. Renamon was sleeping at the end of Rika's bed curled up and Devidramon was on the floor next to Rika's bed sleeping. Rika figured it must have been early and walked outside her room to see Jeri, Alice, Adrian, Henry, and Takato standing by the door. "Morning." Rika said as she rubbed her eyes, she had made sure to bring pajamas so she was standing there in them.

"You didn't here the noise?" Alice wondered as Rika shook her head.

"We think it's a Digimon!" Henry stated, as there was another loud bang. "Defiantly a Digimon." This time the bang was loud enough to wake up everybody but Kazu and Kenta. Kelly came running out of her room with a mud mask on.

"You actually where one of those! That's funny!" Alice laughed as she pointed as Kelly who was wearing white bathrobe. "And what's with the bathrobe you cold?"

"I'm wearing this because you guys would think my pajamas were inappropriate." Kelly snarled at Alice and then looked up to notice the roof was gone.

"That not good." Suki stated as she had just come out of her room.

"Thank you Suki for the obvious!" Rika stated as everyone ran out of their rooms and got with their Digimon.

"I come with orders from the sovereign to destroy you!" The large Digimon growled as it looked down at the little humans. Takato took out his D-arc and looked at the giant Digimon.

"Mercurymon, Mega Deva level, Planet Deva type, Special attacks Mercury Ray and Deadly Fumes. He's a planet Digimon!" Takato shouted as they all ran out of the way of Mercurymon's fist as it slammed into the house. "Ready?" Takato wondered as the tamer took out their D-arcs.

"Bio-merge!"

"Guilmon digivolve to…"

"Terriermon digivolve to…"

"Renamon digivolve to…"

"Cyberdromon digivolve to…"

"Guardromon digivolve to…"

"Fairymon digivolve to…"

"Lopmon digivolve to…"

"Digimodify Matrix Digivolution Activate!"

"Candlemon Matrix digivolve to…"

"DemiDevimon Matrix digivolve to…"

"Impmon digivolve to…"

"Gallantmon!"

"MegaGargomon!"

"Sakuyamon!"

"Justimon!"

"HiAndromon!"

"ArchAngewomon!"

"Kerpymon!"

"Meramon!"

"Devimon!"

"Beelzemon!"

"Gallantmon digivolve to………Gallantmon Crimson Mode!"

"Sakuyamon digivolve to………Sakuyamon Priestess Mode!"

"Meramon Matrix digivolve to………IceMeramon!"

"Devimon Matrix digivolve to………IceDevimon!"

"Beelzemon digivolve to………Beelzemon Gemini Mode!" (Phew finally done.)

"Attack!" Gallantmon yelled as he raised his sword. "Lightning Joust!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

"Amethyst Orb!"

"Justice Burst!"

"Electric Gaze!"

"Golden Arrow!"

"Glorious Pummel!"

"Raining Blades!"

"Frozen Claw!"

"Corona Blaster!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

"Darkness Breath!" All the attacks went directly at Mercurymon but not one even made a scratch. "As long as we are under the sky Mercurymon gets all of his power from Mercury." Devidramon growled, he was far too weak to even land anything on Mercurymon. He was a mere champion and Mercurymon was a Mega Deva.

"He may be a Deva but he's far stronger than any of my brethren." Lopmon said as Kerpymon prepared herself for Mercurymon's attack.

"As long as we remain in sight of the sky then Mercurymon will get much stronger by nightfall." MegaGargomon stated. He looked around wondering how they could block the view from the sky. "Devidramon!"

"Yes?" Devidramon growled as he looked at MegaGargomon.

"Your type digivolve into Magidramon right?" MegaGargomon wondered.

"Yes but I haven't been able to digivolve unlike the other Devidramon that were with me." Devidramon stated as he looked at Tally who seemed to be worried. "Unless I have a tamer I will never digivolve."

"Magidramon has a special attack that should cover the sky in darkness. But if Devidramon can't reach his mega form it is of no use to even think about it." MegaGargomon sighed. Justimon looked over at Sakuyamon.

"Sakuyamon do you think I could try out that technique we used while we were fighting the D-reaper?" Justimon wondered as Sakuyamon looked at him.

"No! You can't in my priestess mode I'm far too powerful for you to handle my power it would kill you." Sakuyamon stated as Justimon stared at her.

"Please Sakuyamon we might stand a chance." Ryo said as he looked at her.

"No! Last time you could barely handle Sakuyamon's power this time it really could kill you!" Rika shouted at him, she didn't want it to happen she was mad at him but not enough to let him kill himself.

"Rika…" Ryo sighed she seemed worried about him. "I wont let myself die I promise, but you have to trust me with your power."

"I-I can't…" Rika sighed she looked as if she was about ready to cry. "Rika let's give it to him if it's too much we can always take it back." Renamon stated as Sakuyamon looked at Justimon. "Alright, but you had better promise me you wont die." Rika stated as she waited for his reaction.

"I wont, promise." Ryo smirked as Justimon gave her the thumbs up.

"Lend my power to Justimon so that he can take care of this Digimon that has been sent by the sovereign to destroy the digital world." Sakuyamon chanted as Amethyst petals gathered around her and formed a circle. "Justimon ready?"

"Magna Blade!" Justimon shouted as a little blade came from his hand. "Ready!"

"Here!" Sakuyamon shouted as the Amethyst Circle went right around Justimon and blue lightning started flying around him. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Uh…" Sakuyamon stated as she collapsed and started falling towards the ground. Devidramon hurried up and caught her and placed her on the ground.

"Everyone protect Sakuyamon if she de-digivolves Justimon will lose the power she gave him." Devidramon growled as the others obeyed.

"I don't think Justimon can stand that power." Jeri said worried, she stared at Sakuyamon who struggled to get to her feet.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Justimon screamed as he tried to control the power.

"He can't handle it…I told him not to take it. He's just to stubborn to listen to me." Sakuyamon stated, as she finally was able to stand up with Tally's help.

"Why is there a red aura coming off from Justimon?" Tally wondered as she stared at the Digimon who seemed no longer able to control the power.

"Justimon! Justimon are you alright?" Gallantmon wondered as he moved in front of him.

"Heheh." Justimon snickered as he hung his head then shot his head up.

"Justimon?" HiAndromon wondered as Justimon looked funny.

"Henwy what's wong with him?" Suzie wondered as Kerpymon moved away. "With the power he has if something happens he could destroy us all." Lopmon said as she moved a good distance away from him.

"I think the power as overcome him and now he's possessed!" MegaGargomon shouted as Gallantmon moved closer to Justimon.

"Justimon snap back in your our friend, you're here to help us. Use your power against Mercurymon!" Gallantmon said as he placed his hands on Justimon. Takato looked at Ryo his eyes were completely white and had an evil smirk on his face.

"Justice Burst!" Justimon shouted as he shot a light ray from his fist as he punch Gallantmon sending him flying into a nearby mountain. As he fell to the ground he de-digivolved into Takato and Guilmon who lay unconscious on the ground.

"Takato!" Jeri shouted as she ran over to her koibito and sat down next to him. "Please be alright!" Jeri cried.

"Devidramon hold Justimon down here so Sakuyamon can withdraw her power!" Tally shouted as Devidramon shook his head no.

"I wont I'm too weak and he could delete me if I get to close." Devidramon growled as he flew down to Tally.

"You must it's the only way!" Tally shouted as a glowing light appeared in front of her face. Tally grabbed it and it turned into an aqua D-arc. "This is mine?" Tally stated as she held it up to Devidramon. Devidramon nodded.

"Digimodify! Data Digivolution Activate!" Tally shouted.

"Devidramon Data digivolve to………Gigadramon!" "Gigadramon Data digivolve to………Magidramon!" Magidramon flew up and looked at Justimon. Alice held out her D-arc and pointed it at Magidramon.

"Magidramon, Mega level, Beast Virus type, Special attacks Blackness and Metal Claws." Alice stated as she looked at the Digimon. (Sorry bout Data Digivolution had to make something up so live with it Bwahahaha!)

"Justice Kick!" Justimon shouted as he shot Magidramon to the ground. "Anymore failed attempts you would like to try." Justimon snickered as he looked down at Sakuyamon who had collapsed back on the ground.

"Justimon stop this!" Sakuyamon shouted as she could feel Justimon trying to drain her energy. Sakuyamon used the last of her energy to jump in the air and grab Justimon from behind. "Stop this!" She said as she hugged him tightly and started draining her energy back. Justimon struggled to break free from her grip but as she finished draining back her energy and turned back into Sakuyamon Priestess Mode he was so out of power from using most of it to attack Gallantmon and Magidramon that he fainted in her grasp.

"Over already? You know I was really looking forward to your friend finishing you off! Oh well guess I have to do it myself." Mercurymon laughed as Sakuyamon held Justimon close. Sakuyamon flew down to Tally and laid Justimon down.

"He's pretty tough to try to take on an all-powerful mega's power. I told him it'd be too much." Sakuyamon sighed as she knelt down next to him and placed her hand on his head. She backed away and withdrew her staff. "Healing Stroke!" She shouted as her attack healed all of the fallen Digimon on the ground besides Justimon. Guilmon stood up and looked at Takato.

"Takatomon get up." Guilmon said as he noticed Sakuyamon walking towards him. He and Jeri both turned around and looked at the all-powerful Mega.

"My attack only heals Digimon unless you are bio-merged." Sakuyamon stated as she looked up at Mercurymon.

"You can heal your friends if you like but that will not save you. Mercury Ray!" Mercurymon shouted as a beam came down from the sky and shot at all of them. Sakuyamon pulled out a talisman in time to put up a barrier.

"Everyone get in here!" Sakuyamon shouted as the kids ran under the barrier fast enough to not get hit by the blast. Sakuyamon stood there and struggled to keep the barrier up.

"Angel Wings!" ArchAngewomon shouted as her wings spread open and feathers shot into the ray. ArchAngewomon watched, as her attack didn't seem strong enough. "Magidramon use your attack now!"

"Blackness!" Devidramon shouted as the sky was covered in a dark aura causing Mercurymon to power down and become as strong as any other mega.

"Metal Claws!"

"Bunny Pummel!"

"Spilt Personality!"

"Angel Wings!"

"Corona Blaster!"

"Ice Blaster!"

"Raining Blades!"

"Glorious Swipe!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

"Electric Blaze!" All the attacks went and directly hit Mercurymon blasting him into data from all the mega and ultimate attacks.

"My brethren will avenge me you still have 8 more to face." Mercurymon said as his last words echoed and disappeared. The Mega's and Ultimates went over to Sakuyamon, Justimon, IceMeramon, Guilmon, and the humans.

"He's out cold." Kerpymon said as she bent over and touched Justimon who just lay there.

"He never listens to me! I just tried to help him and with my power he hurt Takato." Rika sighed as Sakuyamon split back into Rika and Renamon.

"Rika don't blame yourself no one could have saw this coming." Kaname stated trying to cheer his little sister up. Rika looked at him and gave him a little smile. The rest of the Mega's and Ultimates de-digivolved into their weaker forms (Humans, rookies, champions, Ultimates, or stayed the same.)

"We should head back home and get Takato and Ryo into immediate care." Alice stated as she opened a portal to the human world.

"Digiport open!" Kazu shouted as he held his D-arc to the portal and everyone got sucked in. They all landed in Hypnos on that huge glowing circle again.

* * *

Whitezetsu: Can you believe Korei he's attached to the penguins.

Matt: Once again what am i doing here?

Whitezetsu: your keeping me company!

Matt: You miss Korei!

Whitezetsu: No i miss the penguins and Dolce Saito is sad now...

Matt: Poor her...(Matt is not an actual person its just i like the name Matt)

Whitezetsu: Hope you like this chapter your gonna like the next cause its the first official Ryuki! Well anyway R&R Peace Out!

Matt: Onto the reviewers!

Mimou Fan- where did you get that info i really want to read it! Oh and thanks for your review!

Dolce Saito- I'm soooooooooooooo glad your back and i will get Korei to give the penguins back! C'ya

JyouraKoumi- Oh which Sorato did you want me to read:looks at all your stories: WOW thats alot...C'ya


	15. Tell Me

Whitezetsu: Well i promised you people a Ryuki chapter and here it is!

Korei: I think you need a life...

Whitezetsu: I think you need to return Dolce Saito's penguins back to her!

Korei: They're imagionary for the last time!

Matt: Then why are you so attached to them?

Korei: Uhh...

Whitezetsu: Penguins time to go to mommy!

Dolce Saito's imagionary penguins:stare at me like i'm crazy then run over to Dolce Saito:

Matt:Holds Korei back:

Korei: NOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Tell Me

Rika walked down the hall humming My Will. (Inuyasha first ending for the first season) She walked pass a room and noticed the door was open so she looked in. to her surprise she saw Ryo lying on a bed with a heart monitor connected to him. Rika walked in and placed a tray by his bed. "Here's your breakfast." Rika stated as Ryo lay there still asleep. Rika just felt like talking to him every time she went into his room. Rika took one last look at him then left and shut the door.

"Hmm checking up on Ryo again?" Jeri said slyly as she looked at Rika who seemed scared.

"Ugh Jeri where did you come from?" Rika wondered as she tried to catch her breath. She looked over at Jeri and gave her a weird look. "And how many times have you checked up on Takato today? 10 times already?"

"Uh well…that's not the same! Me and him are going out unlike you and Ryo!" Jeri shouted as she turned away from Rika. Rika sighed and placed her hand on Jeri's shoulder.

"Ryo is my best friend and I'm worried. I'd be doing the same thing if you were in the hospital too." Rika stated they weren't really in a hospital. They were in Hypnos's emergency room.

"Yeah I would do the same." Jeri smiled as she looked at Rika. "So how is he today?"

"Much better than yesterday he's breathing much easier. And he looks like he's sleeping peacefully." Rika said as she wondered how he really was. He and Takato had been sleeping for a week now and didn't really show any signs of waking up. "It's rather weird though Cyberdromon woke up a day later and yet Ryo is still unconscious."

"An unknown mystery. Maybe we'll figure it out someday." Jeri stated as she placed her hand on Rika's back. "Shall we go?"

"After you!" Rika smiled and bowed as Jeri walked in front of her. You could so tell they were bored by the way they were acting. Jeri and Rika walked into the Hypnos control room and saw Yamaki standing there staring at the big screen.

"Riley run a data analysis again on the Digimon that were defeated." Yamaki stated as Riley looked down at him.

"I've gone over this program a hundred times, and each time I find only a little piece of their data screwed up." Riley stated as she enlarged the picture of the 1 trapped in a dark orb.

"Hmm find out all you can on that one piece of data it might be the clue we need to solve this mystery." Yamaki said as he placed his sunglasses in his pocket.

"Well it would solve one of the many mysteries were looking into." Rika stated as Jeri stood next to her. "That would solve what makes them tick, but it doesn't solve what the sovereign are up to, where in the Rupik Mines is the clue to finding Sky City, how to get to Sky City…" Rika paused she could tell the others were getting bored of her story.

"It will lead us to the sovereign, because one piece of data can always be tracked to the source." Yamaki said as the girls looked at him. "So how are the boys doing?"

"Still out of it." Rika and Jeri sighed.

Hypnos Lunchroom

"Whoa it's like this buffet never ends!" Kazu shouted as his sparkled with excitement.

"I know it's so great I could live like this forever!" Kenta said drooling. Kazu and Kenta grabbed the biggest dish they could find and stuffed it with food.

"Ugh…just looking at those two gobble food down is making me sick!" Kelly said feeling a little nauseated.

"Hmm Rika and Jeri have been gone for a while, I wonder if the boys have woken up yet?" Suki wondered as she sat there watching Kelly as she took off to the bathroom.

"It's been a week, they should wake up anytime now." Alice said as she tried to relax. Henry put his arm around her and moved closer.

"Don't push yourself so hard." Henry stated as he kissed Alice on the head.

"It's just I need to figure out a way to get the adults back." Alice stated she had been pulling all-nighters for the last 3 days. She hadn't come across anything leading them to the adults. Rika and Jeri walked in and looked at Kazu and Kenta who had over half of the salad bar eaten already.

"Sheesh those two eat more than enough to fill the hungriest person in the world." Rika stated as she went over and sat down at the table.

"There bottomless pits but one day it'll catch up to them." Suki said as she watched Kelly come out of the bathroom then walk back in.

"Where are the Digimon?" Jeri wondered she didn't see some of the other kids either.

"They're practicing to become stronger for when we go back to the digital world." Suki sighed as once again she watched Kelly come out of the bathroom and head back in. "Ok Kelly would you stop that you're giving me a headache!"

"Ugh whatever I'm going to go see the practicing." Rika stated and walked out of the room and sighed. _Ryo why aren't you awake by now? _Rika sighed and headed towards his room. When she peered she saw Ryo still sleeping in the bed. She went over and sat down next to him. "You scared me back there. I thought maybe you would actually try to kill us all. But because of your foolishness I learned that I care for you far more than I ever believed. Heh it's funny I can tell you things when your sleeping that I can't seem to tell you while your awake. I guess I'm not as tough as they say am I?" Rika smirked a little and looked over at Ryo who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She placed her hand on his head and ran her fingers through his hair. "Wake up soon Pretty Boy." Rika looked down at the floor and then looked over at Ryo she stood up and went to leave when Ryo rolled over. "Huh?" Rika walked back over to him and placed her hand on his arm. "Ryo you awake?"

"Well I wasn't until you bothered me." Ryo yawned as he rolled over and looked at Rika who seemed shocked.

"Did you hear anything?" Rika asked as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Um no…why did you say something you didn't want me to hear?" Ryo smirked as he sat up and looked at her.

"No…why would you think something like that? I was merely wondering if you heard the dweebs in the lunchroom eating all the food." Rika stated as she looked away from Ryo like she was mad.

"Uh what I do?" Ryo wondered he hadn't felt this refreshed ever.

"Nothing." Rika sighed as she turned to Ryo who was looking around.

"Um where am I what day is it and how long have I been sleeping?" Ryo wondered as he scratched his head.

"Hypnos Emergency room, Friday, and a week." Rika answered as she went to the heart monitor machine and turned it off.

"Wow what happened?" Ryo wondered as he looked at Rika who sighed and looked down.

"I told you I shouldn't have lent you my power and I did and then you turned evil and knocked Takato out and he's still sleeping. Then you hurt Magidramon and there was nothing anyone could do to stop you so I used the last of my energy to withdraw my power from you and you passed out. Now here we are a week later." Rika stated as she went and sat down on his bed.

"Heh I guess it would pay to listen to you." Ryo said as he smiled at Rika who stood up and started crying.

"You idiot! I told you not to do something and you go ahead and do it putting your life at risk! I told you no but you don't ever listen to me not a year ago and not now!" Rika shouted trying to hold back the tears. Ryo just sat there he didn't know what to say he was shocked by Rika for one because she actually showed feelings for him and two that she was crying over him.

"I'm sorry Rika." Ryo sighed he looked at Rika who wiped her tears away.

"But why are you constantly trying to put yourself in danger?" Rika wondered as she sat back down on his bed. This time Ryo moved over to her.

"Cause I believe in protecting the ones you love, no matter what. If I have to risk my life to save someone I love then I'll do it." Ryo smiled as he looked at Rika who blushed. She knew he liked her she just didn't realize how much it was that he did.

"Your so stupid!" Rika stated as she threw a playful punch at him. "This makes Rika: 2 and Ryo: 1"

"I get one? When did I get that?" Ryo wondered he couldn't recall anytime that he had saved Rika.

"Actually Rika: 3 and Ryo: 1" Rika smiled as she looked into his diamond blue eyes. "You get a point for being stupid enough to try to handle my power!"

"You make it sound like I am pathetic." Ryo stated as Rika looked away from him. "Can you tell me something?"

"What?" Rika wondered as she sat there. Ryo turned her head so that she was looking at him.

"Do you love me?" Ryo wondered as Rika looked shocked and looked away.

"Ryo I…" Rika stated but she didn't know what to say. "I can't say Ryo, I'm not sure what I think of you as. Part of me just wants to be your friend but the other part wants to be more." Rika turned to him and he placed his face closer to hers. "Ryo!" Rika stopped as she realized that Ryo had placed a kiss on her lips a light one. Ryo moved away from her and looked the other way and blushed.

"Sorry bout that!" Ryo stated as Rika stood up and blushed. "Um this never happened."

"Right!" Rika said as she headed for the door and then turned back to Ryo. "Here!" She said as she threw a little gift bag at him and opened the door when Alice, Tally, Jeri, and Suki came piling in. "OUT!" Rika shouted as she walked out of the room.

"Eh heh bye!" Tally shouted as she, Jeri, and Alice ran out and slammed the door.

"So Ryo how are you?" Suki wondered as she walked away from the door and Tally opened it and pulled Suki out. Ryo sat on his bed and opened the little gift bag and found a black necklace case. He opened it up to find a golden chain necklace that had two little golden letters hanging off from it, R and A.

* * *

Whitezetsu: Well it was a little Ryuki and theres more to come...when i dont know i dont think i've writen any of it...

Matt: Thats a total killer dude.

Whitezetsu: So um wheres Korei?

Matt: He's emotionaly deprived and he's mopping around somewhere.

Whitezetsu: ENGLISH PLEASE!

Matt: that was english...anyway he's off crying!

Whitezetsu: Oh okie! Well thanks for reading this chapter C'ya in chapter 16 R&R please.

Matt: And onto the reviewers...

Mimou Fan- Oh thanks wow i've been to that site like a million times and i never read that...i'm weird...

JyouraKoumi- oh sure and um i dont really like rap cept i dont mind some songs of eminem but thats all.

karika88- Nice to see your back and i did update and more to come...

Dolce Saito- oh penguins are back and Korei is sad MY DAY IS COMPLETE! Sorry about Ryo's life on the edge and all i dont think it happens again but some stupid chapter are coming up that involve him and by stupid i mean funny...yes your story was very twisted Takato trying to kill Jeri and vise versa? weird...Ryo stoned was hillarious tho


	16. Ryo's True Feelings

Whitezetsu: Ugh Korei bugged me on my xanga today but thats the most i've seen of him.

Matt: Bad or good thing.

Whitezetsu: Good...

Matt: Ok well i guess you should tell people about your new story.

Whitezetsu: Yeah its another Ryuki and other couples...i also included my characters from Digital Makers its going to be soooooooo good

Matt: And if you want your character in it just tell Whitezetsu in your review but dont forget to give name, age, digivice color and discription and where the person is from and their digimon.

Whitezetsu: There is still alot of characters in it this is goin to be one long story...its called Data It Is i'll put the first chapter when i finish writing it.

Matt: Whitezetsu does not own Digimon just Tally Orinawa, Adrian McCoy, Suki Iori, Kelly Ruyomi, Takashi Mitsuno, Tsukasa Kyri, and Kaname Nonaka.

* * *

Ryo's True Feelings

Ryo sat there and stared at the necklace, he had no idea why Rika would give him a gift. Ryo stood up and walked over to the mirror and placed the necklace around his neck. "Man this had to of cost a lot." Ryo smirked as he looked at the letters in the mirror. "Ryo Akiyama." Ryo smiled and walked back into the room grabbed some clothes then went into the shower.

Hallway outside of Ryo's room

Rika leaned against the wall as her friends stood across from her and gave her weird looks. "Why did you listen?"

"We knew you weren't going down to practice. So we figured to check Ryo's room but the door was shut so we listened to hear if anyone was in there." Alice stated as she shrugged and looked at the other girls who were just as guilty.

"We didn't hear much just 'This never happened' and 'Right'." Tally stated they had only heard the tale end of their talk, which was good for Rika because she didn't want anyone to know about it.

"Good but that's still more than you needed to hear. Next time knock." Rika growled as she walked off leaving them thinking about what they didn't want anyone to know.

"You think we can get it from Ryo?" Suki wondered as she looked at the other girls who shook their heads no.

"If Rika wants it a secret Ryo will keep it." Jeri stated thinking of another way to get it out of them. "Ah maybe we can trick them into telling us."

"Highly doubt it. Rika-chan is good with figuring things like this out." Tally sighed they were all out of ideas they might as well drop it and maybe one day they'd find out.

Hypnos Lunchroom

Rika walked into the lunchroom and noticed the buffet was completely gone.

"They didn't leave any for us." Kelly sighed she had finally stopped throwing up and now she was starving. Henry sighed and looked at Rika.

"Great now were out of food and Yamaki is going to kill them." Henry sighed again as his stomach grumbled. "I need food ." Henry stated as he collapsed on the table.

"You two aren't aloud food for a month!" Kelly yelled and they looked up at her angrily.

"You're not the boss of us!" Kazu yelled as he stood up in a fighting position.

"Yeah!" Kenta agreed.

"You will listen cause I'll make it so you can't eat for a year if you don't!" Rika growled and the two boys coward. "Oh yeah Ryo finally woke up."

"Really!" Kazu shouted as he ran up to Rika and then went for the door when Rika grabbed his collar.

"He just woke up leave him alone!" Rika growled as Kazu managed to break free from her grip. "And because you two ate all the food when we get to the digital world your punishment will be to lug all of our things around until we feel that it is ok to let you stop."

"You can't tell us what to do!" Kenta yelled as Rika made a fist and put it to his mouth.

"Yes I can if you want to live." Rika growled as Kenta got scared and backed away. "Good little dofus, now does dofus number 1 want to disobey me?" Kazu shook his head no. He and Kenta were afraid of Rika and didn't really want to get on her bad side.

"So Ryo is up is Takato?" Kelly wondered as she stared at Henry who lay collapsed on the table from starvation.

"Um I don't think so but I can go check." Rika said as she turned around and saw Jeri standing in the doorway.

"No need to he just woke up and he's fine." Jeri smiled as she looked over to see Kazu and Kenta cowering in a corner. "Um I don't wanna know."

"FOOD! ." Henry gargled with his mouth open.

"Poor ignorant Henry, he should have gotten some food while there was some." Kelly sighed as she looked at Rika and Jeri. Kaname walked in hoping to get something to eat when he saw there was no food on the salad bar.

"Who ate the food?" Kaname yelled shocked as his stomach grumbled then tears ran down his face.

"The dweebs and this is starting to get annoying I'm leaving." Rika stated as her brother followed her.

"So I heard Ryo woke up. Did you give him the gift?" Kaname wondered as Rika looked at him.

"Yeah." Rika stated and stopped. "I don't know if he liked it I gave it to him as I left the room."

"So it's bugging you then?" Kaname wondered he had made it his priority to get Ryo and Rika together.

"No." Rika said and then started walking again. "I just now thought of it cause you said it."

"Ugh." Kaname sighed and then looked at his sister. "So what you talk about?"

"Wait a second your trying to pair me up with Ryo aren't you?" Rika growled, as she looked at her brother who looked the other way and acted innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kaname stated as he tried to hold it in.

"Lair! Err I should have known!" Rika growled disgusted by her brother.

"Just think about this one day you'll be married and it will be all because I am the genius that set you up." Kaname stated trying to make the best out of a very bad situation. "So did you tell Ryo what happened with dad?"

"He doesn't need to know. He doesn't run my life and plus you're the only person I've told about it that wasn't really there." Rika stated as she heard footsteps coming from behind her and noticed it was Ryo. "Oh hi Ryo."

"Hey you look good." Kaname smirked as he patted Rika hard on the back. Rika gave him a dirty look she didn't know what that was for.

"Uh hey." Ryo smiled slightly as he ran his fingers through his hair. Rika knew Ryo only did that when he was nervous about something or was trying to fix his hair. And from what she could tell he was nervous about something.

"You ok? You look kinda pale." Rika stated as she walked over to Ryo and placed her hand of his head. "What's going on?" She whispered into his ear. "Your fine."

"Well I got to get back to practice so see'ya later!" Kaname shouted as he ran down the hall.

"Kaname!" Rika yelled at him but he didn't listen and then he was out of sight. "Jerk."

"Um I'm fine." Ryo said as he continued to run his hand through his hair.

"Right, so then why are you trembling?" Rika wondered as she was trying to make a point when she noticed that Ryo was wearing the necklace she gave him. "Sheesh I've never seen you this nervous. Heck the last time I saw you anywhere near this nervous is when my mom thought it would be fun to bring us to a Model Shoot."

"He heh I remember that! Those models kept trying to hit on me and only one was around my age and she didn't even bother." Ryo stated remembering that terrible day. "And your mom wanted you to dress up for some pictures."

"She wanted us all to dress up. She thought it would make a nice magazine cover for the Digimon Card Battlers magazine. Having the 3 best duelist's in the world on one magazine cover." Rika pointed out and Ryo laughed a little bit.

"We should do that sometime, get Tally to come with us and take a picture for the magazine cover." Ryo stated as he finally started to calm down.

"Fine but if we do it my mother can't come cause she'll have us dress in some ridiculous outfit." Rika smiled as she looked at Ryo, they were getting off subject. "So what's wrong?"

"Oh um thanks for the necklace I like it." Ryo smiled as he fiddled with the letters on it. Rika looked at him she knew that wasn't his problem.

"Um your welcome though it was Kaname's idea so it's from both of us." Rika smiled and walked back up to Ryo and stared him right in the eyes. He started trembling again. "It's me!" Ryo looked at her funny as she backed away from him. "The reason why you're trembling is me, it's because of what happened isnt it?"

"I don't why I can't stop. When ever you cross my mind I start to tremble I figured maybe if I faced you it'd stop but it's only getting worse." Ryo stated as he looked at Rika who stood there quietly. "So I figured I'd come here and tell you something."

"…What?" Rika wondered as she backed away from him. Ryo started to tremble even more Rika could tell what that kiss had done to him. Even though she never kissed him back. "Ryo…"

"I-I………I love you Rika!" Ryo stated quietly, Rika couldn't hear him. She just stood there staring at him as he kept on trembling. "I love you Rika!" He shouted this time so she could hear him. Rika's eyes grew huge she had no idea what to say. They went over this before but she didn't expect him to actually tell her. Ryo looked up at Rika and was blushing like crazy though his trembling had finally stopped. Rika got scared and ran off leaving Ryo there speechless.

Practice room

Kaname stood there with Devimon by his side. He was tired out already, they were trying to push him so that he could be a stronger fighter. But Devimon was having a hard enough time standing. Yamaki thought it would be a good idea to have a weaker Digimon battle a mega. "Digimodify! Strength Activate!" Kaname shouted as he slashed the card through his D-arc.

"Darkness Wave!" Devimon shouted as he flew in the air. His opponent: ArchAngewomon.

"Angel Feathers!" ArchAngewomon shouted as her wings spread open and her feathers went flying at Devimon. Then she stopped as Devimon lay on the ground. "Yamaki and elemental fight is hard enough but please don't make me push this champion any further."

"Kaname digivolve Devimon." Yamaki stated. "You will fight IceDevimon an ultimate and ice not darkness."

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Kaname shouted as he took his blue card and swiped it through his D-arc.

"Devimon Matrix digivolve to………IceDevimon!"

"IceDevimon Tundra Claw attack!" Kaname shouted as he pointed to the angel.

"Tundra Claw!" IceDevimon shouted as IceDevimon jumped in the air and spread his wind and a whole bunch of ice went flying at ArchAngewomon.

"Oh no you don't! Golden Arrow!" ArchAngewomon shouted as she withdrew her bow and stretched it back as far as she could pull it and a golden arrow formed and she shot it at the sheet of ice destroying it. "Wow that was close, if I didn't see that coming you would have had me there.

"Frozen Tundra!" IceDevimon shouted as a cold sheet of icy wind formed a spiral ice cube and headed at her.

"Uh…Heart Ray!" ArchAngewomon shouted as a heart flew from her destroying the giant ice cube heading at her. "Good!" Suki smiled as ArchAngewomon moved back.

"Ok very good! We'll pick up more training tomorrow!" Yamaki stated as he noticed Rika sitting in the doorway. "Rika?" She looked up at him and sighed.

* * *

Whitezetsu: Yay Ryo finally tells Rika but will she tell him? Keep reading to find outy

Matt: Yeah this rocks!

Korei: Your an idiot.

Whitezetsu: your back joy...- -;;

Matt: Um onto the reviewers:

JyouraKoumi- yea really lol!

Dolce Saito- Hail the bee heroine lol thats cool glad you saved it it deserved to live

karika88- oh...i'll work on it but im not promisin anything

CaliCallMePrincess- yea no hard feelings im just wierd lol, oh i know what you mean about the stories being overly dramatic it could kill me sometimes they're so dramatic!


	17. Ryo Leaves and A Dark Shadow

Whitezetsu:Hides behind a desk: You people are gonna kill me for this chapter.

Matt: May your soul rest in peace.

Whitezetsu: Oh I'm bad at fights and if you guys spare me for this chapter i promise you it will get better!

Korei: You lie!

Whitezetsu: Please oh please dont kill me! >. 

* * *

A Dark Shadow and Ryo Leaves

"Oh um sorry." Rika laughed nervously as she sat there. "Yes what is it?"

"Uh Rika you ok?" Yamaki wonder as Kaname and ArchAngewomon stared at her.

"Yeah I'm ok I'm just very tired." Rika smiled as she stood up and removed her shoes as she walked into the Dojo. "So can I train now or what?"

"Rika you don't really look well enough." Yamaki stated as he walked behind her.

"It's ok I don't plan on practicing for a Digimon battle Henry promised he fight me in karate." Rika said as she walked over to get her Gi. "We're both black belts so we figured why not practice together?"

"Well if you insist, Digimon training is over anyway." Yamaki said as he slid on his shoes and left. ArchAngewomon split back into Suki and Fairymon they waved goodbye and Suki went over and slipped on her shoes and left with Fairymon.

"So how was your talk with Ryo?" Kaname wondered as he sat on the floor. Rika stopped what she was doing and then continued and stood up.

"It went ok, he said thank you for the necklace and I told him it was your idea. Then we talked for a little bit about what happened a year ago and then I came here." Rika stated trying to make it sound like the whole story. Kaname looked at her and shook his head.

"You're hiding something." Kaname stated as Rika began to blush. "I can tell."

"What looking like Izzy makes you as smart as Izzy? Izzy couldn't read minds and neither can you!" Rika growled finally acting like her old self again.

"Well one day I will surpass Izzy and I will be able to read minds but until that day I bid you farewell!" Kaname stated as he stood up and walked over to his shoes.

"Does that mean you're not coming back until you find a way to read minds?" Rika wondered as she stared at him funny.

"Nope it means I will see you later and I will have the ability to read minds." Kaname smirked as he left the Dojo. Rika just stood there and shook her head and went into the changing room to get into her gi. (Bwahahaha okie I don't really know what's up with me and that but I love doing it Bwahahaha, anyways dun dun da a gi is a fighting outfit for like Karate and other things yup yup) Rika walked out in a black gi with a dark blue shirt under it and her black belt on. Henry came running in and tripped into the room and landed on his face.

"Um I never knew you were so disorganized." Rika stated as Henry got himself up and kicked off his shoes.

"Only when I'm hungry ." Henry said as he was trying to stand his own ground. He fell back down on his butt where he stayed.

"Well you're not going to be worth fighting if you can't even stand." Rika said as she helped Henry up. "I have some snacks in my duffle bag." Rika said as she went over to her bag and grabbed a box of chocolate chip cookies. She gave them to Henry who started to gobble them down. After Henry finished he threw the box away.

"Alright I'm ready!" Henry said as he wiped his mouth. Rika got in a fighting stance and so did Henry. "Your move."

Hypnos Lobby

"Ah Ryo I see you're alright." Daisy smiled as she picked up and box.

"Yeah!" Ryo smirked as he rubbed his head. "Um what you doing?"

"Oh I'm bringing these boxes into the control room for Yamaki, he's always gotta make sure he has the latest in new technology." Daisy smiled as she stacked the boxes making a little fort.

"Um aren't you a bit old for forts?" Ryo wondered as Daisy went in and opened up a little flannel.

"Your never to old to have fun!" Daisy giggled as she ran over and stacked another box on it and another. Ryo walked over and grabbed a box.

"Doesn't Yamaki want these?" Ryo wondered as Daisy pretended to pout.

"Boo hoo you're no fun! Yamaki can wait but fun now." Daisy giggled like a little 5-year-old girl. "Come join me in my fort!" Daisy smiled as she grabbed Ryo's hand and dragged him into her fort. "Now we must be very quiet or the knight will see us."

"Uh Daisy you're a monster maker not Suzie's age." Ryo stated as he went to leave the fort but Daisy kept him in.

"She's here!" Daisy whispered as she waited for a little while with her hand over Ryo's mouth. Daisy jumped out from the fort and scared Suzie and Ryo to death. "Haha Suzie that makes 5 wins and 2 loses!" Daisy yelled as she ran over to Suzie and gave her a giant hug.

"Oh Wyo you pwayed too?" Suzie wondered as she hugged Daisy.

"Not really Daisy forced me!" Ryo sighed, as he couldn't believe how childish the 39 year old was acting. Suzie looked at Daisy and smiled.

"Can I go in the fowt?" Suzie wondered as she looked at it. Daisy nodded her head and Suzie ran in it. Ryo walked over to Daisy nervously.

"You should come play more often Mr. Akiyama." Daisy smiled as she put her arm around him.

"Um no thanks." Ryo said sheepishly and sighed.

"Oh why not is my fun too powerfully imaginative for you?" Daisy wondered as Ryo sighed deeper.

"Um yes, and you're creeping me out." Ryo stated as Daisy pretended to be hurt. "Well I have to go, See'ya!"

"Bye Wyo!" Suzie smiled as she waved goodbye to him.

"Yes bye Wyo!" Daisy giggled and Ryo left in a hurry. _Older women acting like little kids when little kids are not around………priceless (There are something's money can't buy and thank God cause if we could we might not want them!) _Ryo sighed (And I laughed my butt off .- not really). Ryo walked into the hallway and saw Alice wondering around.

"Oh hi Ryo have you seen Henry?" Alice wondered, as she couldn't remember where he went.

"Uh no but I've seen his sister and Daisy. Maybe he went with Rika where ever she went." Ryo stated thinking about what had happened between Rika and himself she never answered him she just ran off.

"GHOST!" Tally screamed as Rika and Henry ran after her. Ryo stepped in front of Tally and stopped her. "G-ghost!" Tally cried as she shivered.

"It was so weird Rika and I were practicing when Tally runs in and said she saw a mysterious shadow and then it started attacking us." Henry stated as he tried to catch his breath.

"And we're not skilled in taking care of attacking shadows." Tally squealed. She hugged Ryo tightly in fear. Rika stood there blushing and tried not to look at Ryo.

"Shadows don't just attack people! Maybe it's a Digimon." Alice said as Suzie walked out of the lobby. "Tally where was the last place you saw the shadow?"

"Um I was down on the 1st floor lobby." Tally said as she pointed from the hallway she came out of.

"We should get our Digimon first!" Rika stated as she looked away from Ryo down the hall she just came from.

"Why I'm already here." Renamon smirked as she appeared in front of Rika. "I've checked around here, he likes to hide in the shadows it's a Wizardmon."

"Guess were going to have to take care of it before it becomes a hazard." Rika said as she pulled out her D-arc Ryo placed his hand on Rika's shoulder.

"You guys go on ahead I need to speak with the Wildcat." Ryo smirked as everyone left but Renamon, Rika, and Ryo.

"Renamon do as he says." Rika sighed she hate having to tell Renamon to listen to someone else. Renamon disappeared and Ryo turned Rika around. "What do you want?" Rika growled as she looked at the floor.

"Ok I tell you something you run off I don't see you and now you wont even look me in the eye and your acting like I did something to piss you off." Ryo stated as Rika continued to look at the ground.

"It was better without me knowing." Rika growled as she looked up at him. Ryo stood there in shock.

"Your kidding right? You mean you seriously didn't know?" Ryo said shocked, Ryo was always flirting with Rika trying to get her to like him.

"No! I thought we were just friends but as I can see that's something that you can't handle!" Rika growled as she got him to release her. "Look I'm going to try to forget about this!"

"Rika…I meant that though." Ryo sighed as Rika walked away. "Err fine be that way you can handle things on your own you don't need anyone's help! I'm going home and just so you know Rika if you can't be nice enough to even consider my feelings I don't want to be your friend any more! Goodbye." Ryo yelled as he went and got Cyberdromon and walked off.

"Fine!" Rika shouted as Ryo took off the necklace she had given him and threw it on the floor. Rika looked the other way and headed down to the first floor to help them.

Hypnos Lobby

"Yamaki can I head to the digital world?" Ryo wondered as Cyberdromon followed him.

"By yourself?" Yamaki wondered, as it just seemed to be him and Cyberdromon.

"Yeah I kinda don't want to work with the others, I'm a loner anyway." Ryo stated as he looked at the floor he was so pissed at Rika. She couldn't even consider his feelings after all they've been through.

"Sorry Ryo but I can't let you go by yourself. You may have been stuck there for 3 years but the digital world has changed and I can't afford to have you die on us." Yamaki stated as Ryo made two fists with his hands.

"Fine then I'm resigning my position from the Digimon tamers, Cyberdromon help out the others you don't need me anymore. I'm going home!" Ryo sighed as he dropped his D-arc and left the room.

"Yamaki do something he can't leave!" Riley shouted as Yamaki pulled off his sunglasses.

"There is nothing I can do now, it's his choice." Yamaki sighed, they had just lost one of their best tamers because of Rika and none of them knew it. "Cyberdromon will you follow his last request?"

"Grr…yes!" He growled, as he walked over and picked up Ryo's D-arc.

"What could make him leave?" Riley wondered as she watched Cyberdromon. There was complete silence and Riley decided to check it out for herself. Riley headed down to the first floor where she saw the tamers looking around. "What you looking for?"

"Wizardmon." Alice said as she moved the sofa. Riley sighed and looked at them.

"Um I have some bad news…" Riley said as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"What?" Henry asked, it sounded important by the way she was nervous about saying it. Kaname ran downstairs and looked at Rika.

"Ryo dropped this." Kaname stated as he placed it in Rika's hand and she dropped it.

"No he didn't he got rid of it." Rika said as she kicked it into a vent. "He's pissed but he'll get over it." Riley gasped as she looked at Rika.

"So you're the reason!" Riley shouted as Rika and the others gave her a weird look. "Ryo seemed pissed and he was! He said he's resigning from the Digimon tamers and left Cyberdromon and his D-arc with us."

"What!" Everyone shouted then they looked at Rika. They all wondered what she did to make him so pissed.

"Rika what did you do?" Henry growled. "Ryo wouldn't leave for no reason you know!" Henry was very angry and got up in Rika's face and slapped her. Everyone gasped as tears ran down Rika's face.

"It's for me to know and you to never find out!" Rika shouted as she punched Henry in the eye and in the stomach and left. Kaname and Tally chased after her as Alice went to Henry to see if he was ok.

"Rika what was that for?" Kaname shouted, as he looked Rika in the face. She pushed him and his head slammed against one of the stairs. Blood started to drip from his head, as he lay unconscious.

"Touch me and die!" Rika growled at Tally who knew Rika actually meant it. Rika walked off leaving Tally with the unconscious Kaname.

"Rika-chan…" Tally sighed as she pulled out some medical bandages and wrapped it around his head. "Riley-sama can you get up here please!" Tally shouted as Riley ran upstairs.

"Oh my!" Riley gasped as she picked up Kaname and brought him into the emergency room. Tally stood next to Riley, Rika had hurt Kaname very badly and something had to make Rika act the way she did.

"Something is wrong with Rika-chan I know it!" Tally stated as she looked at Riley who seemed concerned about the little boy. "I'm going to find out what!" Tally stated as she walked out of the room to find Rika.

* * *

Whitezetsu: DONT KILL ME T.T IF YOU DO YOU WONT GET ANYMORE RYUKI!

Matt: Um this chapter sucked anyway.

Whitezetsu: i know i suck at fight scenes or starting a fight scene or...

Korei: We get it!

Matt: If she dies i want her position!

Whitezetsu: Meany! And onto my reviewers:

karika88- i said 'all chapters are noshorter cause i have a chapter problem!' lol sorry.

CaliCallMePrincess- heres the next chapter and yeah i fully agree with you but i dont plan these things out they come to me in my head I only update so fast cause i have a majority of the story all ready writen out so its easy for me to update.

JyouraKoumi- I'll read your story ASAP when i get a chance

Dolce Saito- Yay shark heroine lol um yes Rika must confess she kinda does in later chapters and you here more from her side but when does she? i dunno - -;; lol

Mimou Fan- i know this review is for chap 15 but thanks i try


	18. Not In A Million Years

Whitezetsu: YaY im sooo happy you people didnt kill me!

Matt: But Dolce Saito yelled at you...

Whitezetsu: At least i'm not dead!

Korei: We'd be better of that way.

Whitezetsu: WHAT!

Ryo: Why did i quit?

Whitezetsu: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Ryo: Answer me!

Whitezetsu: Cause i felt like it!

Matt: She'll most likely wont leave him off the team.

Korei: Well DUH its a Ryuki story!

Matt: Sorry...

Korei: Whitezetsu does not own Digimon just Tally Orinawa, Suki Iori, Kelly Ruyomi, Takashi Mitsuno, Tsukasa Kyri, Adrian McCoy, and Kaname Nonaka.

Whitezetsu: Oh YaY this is the chappy you find out Rika likes Ryo

* * *

Not In a Million Years

Tally walked into the room Rika was staying in and saw her sitting on the bed. "Rika-chan what's up? What did you do to Ryo-kun? Why did he leave?" Tally shouted as she looked over at Rika who seemed to be crying.

"Tally…help…me!" Rika cried as she held her head and started screaming. Tally ran over to Rika and held her.

"Rika-chan what's wrong?" Tally wondered as she braced Rika close to her body.

"Wizardmon isnt happy and he's looking for a vessel and making Rika's worst nightmares come true." Renamon stated as she stood in front of Tally.

"Uh how do we reverse it? Rika-chan can't remain like this!" Tally shouted at Renamon who sighed. Rika's started glowing red and then smirked an evil smirk at Tally. Renamon grabbed Tally and moved her away from Rika.

"Light Barrage." Rika shouted as she sent an attack at Tally but Renamon got in the way.

"Tally get out of here please. She'll go after you because you are one of the closest people to her." Renamon said struggling to stand up and she looked at Rika. "Wizardmon leave her alone!" Renamon shouted as she tackled Rika.

"Will you risk hurting your tamer to protect her friends?" Rika said in a strange voice, it came out of her mouth but it wasn't hers.

"Wizardmon why Rika?" Renamon growled as she stood and looked at Rika.

"He heh she was the closest here to fall into darkness making her the perfect vessel to use. She has so many fears, losing Ryo was her deepest whether she shows it or not she cares way too much for that boy. If I send her back now she'll be heart broken. He heh and losing you Renamon again would hurt her." Rika smirked evilly as she pulled out a staff with a sun on it.

"I knew she cared for him!" Tally stated she was so happy for Rika. But she was very angry with Wizardmon who was trying to destroy her life.

"Let her go!" Renamon growled as Rika chuckled evilly as Renamon got back into her fighting stance.

"Sure Rika-chan may care much for Ryo-kun but she could always just make up with him other than suffer with you inside her!" Tally shouted as Renamon prepared herself to fight Rika.

"Haha foolish girl this vessel is perfect for your demise and there's nothing you can do about it unless you want this girl to die?" Wizardmon mocked as Rika's eyes glew red.

Akiyama Residence

"Ugh I can't believe Rika!" Ryo growled as he lay on his bed. "She's such a jerk! I could never believe she was that heartless and I always stood up for her." Ryo sighed as he sat up. Ryo looked over at a picture on his desk. It was he and Rika at the beach. Like normal she wouldn't get in her bathing suit, they looked so happy together. It was shortly after the defeat of the D-reaper and Ms. Makino thought it would be nice to take Ryo, Rika, and Tally to the beach. Tally and Rumiko were in the water and Seiko thought it would be cute to take a picture of Ryo and Rika. Rika didn't like the thought but she decided to at least smile. He picked it up and chucked it across the room. "It'll be better if I forget ever meeting her." Ryo sighed as he lay back down and fell asleep (Sheesh I wish I could fall asleep that fast!).

Monster Maker's HQ

"Rika was acting very strange not like anything I've ever seen her act like." Henry stated as he looked at Alice who was sitting in a chair backwards.

"I know it was rather eerie, and to think she would hurt her own brother and Ryo." Alice sighed as she turned to the computer.

"I'm gonna call Ryo and try to convince him to come back." Henry said as he took out his cell phone and went through his directory and found Ryo's name. The phone rang a few times before Ryo finally picked up.

"Hello?" Ryo yawned; he hadn't been sleeping that long but boy was he tired.

"Ryo it's Henry, we need you here don't quit just because of something Rika did. She did far worse to Kaname I think. But then again I don't know what she did to you." Henry said as he thought deeply about and Alice turned around and looked at Henry.

"She did? What?" Ryo wondered as he stood up and grabbed the broken picture frame.

"Well she fractured Kaname's skull, she's been acting weird. Too weird!" Henry stated as he walked closer to Alice who was now spinning in her chair.

"That doesn't sound like Rika, that's something she'd never do ever! Not in a million years!" Ryo stated he was starting to get over being pissed at Rika. He defiantly knew something was up if she was hurting people she was close to. "I'll be there in a bit." Ryo said as he hung up his cell phone. Henry hung up his and looked at Alice.

"You go find Rika, she should be in her room, I'll go meet Ryo when he comes in." Henry stated as Alice nodded then got out of her chair and left the room. Henry sighed and then also left. Alice headed for Rika's room when she heard a loud bang coming from inside. Alice opened the door and saw Tally bleeding on the floor and Renamon against the wall.

"What the hell is going on here Rika?" Alice shouted as she helped Tally up and glared at Rika.

"Alice-san that's Rika-chan's body but she's not in control! We need to get Wizardmon out of her body." Tally struggled to say as she held onto Alice's arm.

"Wizardmon? Your not the same one that killed my mother are you?" Alice shouted as she started getting flashbacks from when she was younger. A Wizardmon had taken over her mother's body and possessed her and drove her to do crazy things like what was happening to Rika. The only thing they could do to break her from the Wizardmon's spell was to kill her, which the police ended up doing and Alice wasn't going to let the same thing happen to Rika.

"So you remember me Alice! Good." Rika chuckled evilly as Alice stood there in shock. The door slammed open and there stood Ryo and Henry was behind him. Ryo eyes grew huge as he looked at Rika who was possessed.

"What's going on?" Ryo said as he stood there shaking. "What's wrong with Rika?" Rika smirked as she looked at him.

"So Alice you know the only way to rid me of this body. Will you do it or continue to make your friend suffer?" Rika wondered as she walked closer to them and grabbed Tally by the throat. "Kill Rika or the girl dies."

"Get out of her now!" Ryo growled as he stared Rika directly in the eyes as they turned back to normal and she started to cry. Ryo gasped Rika knew what was going on but couldn't do a thing about it.

"Please…stop…him." Rika cried as she clenched Tally's throat. She was able to break through for a moment but still had no control of her body.

"I wont let the same thing you did to my mother happen to Rika!" Alice shouted as Rika became fully possessed again.

"There's nothing you can do!" Rika stated as her eyes grew wide sending a strange aura through the air. "He heh the girl will die, one way or another."

"I wont let that happen!" Ryo growled he was getting angry. Because of Wizardmon Rika had broken his heart, and because of him he was going to loose Rika forever. "You're weak, weaker than anyone here. If you have to use a body to get away with your hideous crimes! Rika is far more powerful than anyone I've ever known and I know she hates it when people control her."

"Believe him he's telling the truth and he should know that better than anyone." Henry stated as he walked into the room and took a stand.

"Your pathetic words wont save her. Now who will die this girl or Rika?" Rika wondered as she looked at everyone evilly.

"Neither!" Renamon shouted as she tackled Rika letting Tally break free. Alice ran over to her and got her out of the room. Adrian walked by just in time to notice the fight between Rika and Renamon. Adrian ran in the room and looked at the two wrestling.

"What's going on?" Adrian wondered as he looked at the possessed girl. Adrian realized who was controlling Rika…Wizardmon. "Wizardmon?" Adrian said as he looked at the Rika. The fighting stopped as Renamon backed away from Rika.

"Adrian?" Wizardmon said as he removed himself from Rika who fell to the ground unconscious but Ryo caught her before she hit the ground.

"Wizardmon what are you doing?" Adrian gasped as Wizardmon hung his head low. "I never believed it when dad and Alice said that you killed my mother but now I can't trust you anymore! You tried to kill Rika!" Adrian growled as Wizardmon sighed.

"Sorry Adrian." Wizardmon sighed as he looked over at Ryo who was holding Rika close to him.

"Sorry? That's all you can say? You made Rika hurt her friends and you even tried to kill her, Tally, Renamon, and Kaname. And all you can say is sorry!" Ryo shouted as he gave Wizardmon and evil look.

"Let me explain my story first." Wizardmon stated before everyone jumped to conclusions. "I work for the sovereign and I was sent to kill you tamers. I found Rika and decided to use her as a vessel to destroy you guys. Rika's memories were so deep they drove me mad and caused me to do far worse than what was expected. I may work for the sovereign but I really didn't listen to them but I made them believe I did. By bringing them some evidence, which sometimes lead me to killing people so I could get info from them."

"You used me to get to my family so the sovereign would trust you?" Adrian shouted shocked by what he was hearing.

"Yes." Wizardmon sighed Adrian held his D-arc close. He had gotten it a little while before he met Wizardmon but after that Wizardmon became his Digimon until suddenly he disappeared.

"I don't care what it is that you wanted from the sovereign it's not nice to go around and kill people to earn the sovereigns trust!" Ryo growled as walked over to Wizardmon and punched him. Adrian ran in front of Ryo and blocked him from hitting Wizardmon. "What are you doing?"

"Wizardmon is my friend no matter what he has done! Wizardmon only did it to learn the sovereign's plans. Right?" Adrian stated as he looked at his dear friend.

"Yes, Azulongmon and Zhuqoiamon are both bent on world destruction, but if I follow their simple tasks they let me in on there secrets. Biahmon gives me hints on how to make them believe but sometimes I actually must kill someone." Wizardmon stated as Rika fluttered her eyes and everyone looked at her. Rika's eyes flashed open and she sat up as she looked at everyone in the room.

"Wizardmon?" Rika said as she looked at him and he sighed but Ryo's face lit up as he saw that Rika was fine.

"Let's take this outside shall we boys?" Henry said as he looked at Adrian and Wizardmon. Renamon had already left once she regained consciousness. Adrian and Wizardmon nodded as they left the room with Henry leaving Ryo and Rika behind.

"Hey you alright?" Ryo wondered as he looked at Rika who was looking at her bed then hugged him Ryo's eyes grew huge but he didn't seem to care too much. Rika had been through a lot and did things she wasn't planning on doing.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" Rika cried as she pressed her head into his shoulder. Ryo held her tight; it wasn't very often that he could embrace Rika like this.

"No don't be you weren't yourself." Ryo stated as he placed his hand on Rika's head.

"Ryo why are you always so kind?" Rika wondered, as she looked him in the eyes.

"Why?" Ryo wondered.

"It's just you never seem to get depressed and you always put up with my crap and you deal with everything as if there was nothing wrong in the first place." Rika stated as she looked at him, he just smiled.

"Guess I'm just an everybody's kind of guy. And hey I try not to take things so personal." Ryo smirked as Rika smiled at him and rested her head on his chest.

"Is their anything you can't do?" Rika wondered as she stood there with him. _Yeah win the heart of a beautiful redhead!_ Ryo smirked as he looked down at Rika.

"Hey you never answered me about earlier." Ryo stated as Rika backed away and gave him a funny look.

"About you telling me you love me? Ryo I told you this before I'm not sure what to say. I mean sure I care for you a lot but maybe I'm not ready to admit it." Rika sighed as Ryo placed his hand on her head and smiled.

"Fine then take your time Pumpkin! I can wait, I'm not that desperate!" Ryo smirked as Rika threw a playful punch at him.

"I think you are." Rika smirked as she looked outside and noticed it had started snowing again. "I hope the snow stops falling soon and everything goes back to normal."

* * *

Whitezetsu: I hope this makes p for last chapter.

Matt: And you even added a little Ryuki.

Whitezetsu: Yup now all that's left to do is make Ryo and Rika a couple but first get Rika to admit her feelings for him to him.

Korei: In other words this is going to be a long story.

Matt: Yeah really there's still 8 more planet deva's and then they still need to get to Sky City and defeat the Soveriegn.

Whitezetsu: Well so far the longest Ryuki i have come across is 39 chapters and i am going to try to make this the longest Ryuki EVER!

Korei: Oh joy...

Matt: Uh...on to the Reviewers:

Mimou Fan- As you can tell from this chapter um Cyberdromon obeyed and um well thats all...wait i don't remember putting in a part where Ryo gets his D-arc back T.T :Sobs:

seal-chan- Wow your a new reviewer :eyes get all big and sparkly: Thanks

JyouraKoumi- Um sometimes your reviews make no sense...lol but keep on sending them

CaliCallMePrincess- yes very dramatic...i guess. Yeah i;m thinking about sending you some romance novel...lol. Kaname has orange hair like Izzy's he's an Izzy look-a-like cept he has purple eyes

karika88- I'm working my hardest not to kill this story!

Dolce Saito- No I'm not trying to kill Ryuki fans...i'm trying to make a good story and ever good story needs drama fighting humor and more drama! I hate drama's so then why am i writing this story? Iono

Whitezetsu: See yo people in um chapter 19 i think it is...R&R please!


	19. Play Day in the Snow

Whitezetsu: Sorry it took so long my floppy disk corrupted and my story got deleted which im really mad about but i did re-make this chap so all i have left to do is...the rest of it - -;;

Korei: Yadee Yadee Yada!

Matt: Well this is goin to be a good chap i can feel it.

Whitezetsu: Well its um Leelice more than anything and i mean seriously.

Korei: Whitezetsu does not own digimon just Tally, Suki, Kelly, Takashi, Tsukasa, Adrian, and Kaname.

* * *

Play Day in the Snow

"Hows Kaname handling?" Suki wondered. It was early in the morning and she was the first awake.

"Well he has a fracture to his skull and a minor concussion, besides that he should be fine." Riley stated. She yawned a little bit then looked over at Tally (Tally the one she works with) who was sleeping on a chair.

"Guess we'll have to wait to go back to the digital world." Fairymon sighed.

"Yeah…" Suki sighed as well.

"Well we shouldn't stay here and mope about it. Lets go get something to eat!" Riley smiled and then thought about the terrible storm outside. With it she could no longer go to the Matsuki's bakery and get the day old donuts.

"Fine as long as _you're _paying!" Suki smirked and Riley smiled.

"Janken!" Riley shouted and the 2 placed their fists out.

"1,2,3!" They both said in unison.

Riley made paper and Suki rock! "Ah ha I win!" Riley shouted.

"Darn…" Suki complained.

"You pay!" Riley rejoiced, she had no money on her anyway. (- -;; sounds like me)

Rika's room

Rika rolled over as the sun shown in her eyes. She rubbed them and looked out the window. The last thing she could remember was that she was with Ryo and they were talking. Rika sat up and looked around her room all she saw was a sleeping Renamon and Tally on the other bed. Where Devidramon went off too, that was unknown.

"Good morning Rika." Renamon stated scaring Rika a little.

"I thought you were asleep." Rika said hold her chest.

"I was trying but then heard you get up." Renamon said and walked over to Rika.

"Where did Ryo go?" Rika wondered as she watched Renamon close the curtains.

"You fell asleep shortly after we all left he came out and told us you were sleeping and left." Renamon said. Rika seemed to be zoned out as if she didn't hear a word Renamon had said. "Rika?"

"Yeah well that sounds like him." Rika stated looking off in a different direction.

"Your brother is badly hurt so we are here until he heals." Renamon said and Rika sighed.

"Great there's nothing to do here!" Rika groaned waking Tally up.

"Morning Rika-chan! Morning Renamon!" Tally smiled. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Sorry if we woke you…" Rika trailed off as she quickly glanced out of the slight opening in her curtains out the window. There was Suzie, Ai, Mako, and Adrian and a whole bunch of Digimon playing tag.

"No not at all, at least I don't think." Tally stated.

"We know that." Renamon smiled.

"Well now I know where the Digimon went." Rika stated as Renamon and Tally peered out the window. The snow was about 10 feet below them, which was rather sad since they were on the 98th floor. (Yeah this is one of those hyperboles but you never know there could be 98 floors or more…)

Outside

"Toss it to me!" Calumon shouted as he jumped up and down in the bright white snow. (It rhymes )

"Hewe you go Calumon!" Suzie shouted as she threw the ball to him and everyone stopped. "What?"

"Calumon is on the opposite team." Adrian sighed that was the 10th time she had done that.

"Oh yeah!" Suzie stated. Over on the sidelines sat Henry and Alice. They both didn't really feel like playing.

"I don't think I can take anymore of this cold weather!" Alice growled and Henry couldn't help but smile.

"Man I hope this is all over by the fall-winter festival." Henry stated he sat there thinking about it.

"Why?" Alice wondered.

"Cause that's when we first met a year ago! At that festival." He reminded.

:Flashback:

"Festiwal! YaY!" Suzie smiled as she bounced around.

"Suzie stay still please how else am I supposed to get your new pink kimono on?" Mrs. Wong said worriedly. "Oh Henry can you please get your sister to stay still?"

"Sure!" Henry nodded and walked over to Suzie. "Suzie if you don't behave and do everything we ask of you then you wont get to dress up Terriermon!"

"Boo hoo Henwy! That's mean!" Suzie started to cry. Even though she had Lopmon she still loved to dress Terriermon up no matter how much it bothered him.

"Henry that's mean!" Terriermon growled. "Using me as a tool in your plot to get your sister to listen!"

"Yeah well let's just say I owe you big time." Henry stated.

"Yeah you do!" Terriermon snarled.

"Fine…" Suzie sighed and let her mom put on her new kimono.

"Henry you should get ready for the festival!" Meko said (I don't know what Henry's brother and sister's name are so I'm making them up if you know them then please tell me!)

"Yeah…hey mom where is my stuff anyway?" Henry wondered.

"Probably in your closet." She said.

"Ok…" Henry said as he walked out of the room.

"So Suzie is Henry going with anyone?" Meko wondered. Suzie smiled but it wasn't for that reason. She loved her new outfit.

"Mommy does this look good on me?" Suzie wondered.

"Of course!" Mrs. Wong smiled.

"Ugh, don't you think its weird that Henry has never had a girlfriend or even many girl friends!" Meko stated this time talking a little louder.

"Everyone is different Meko." Mrs. Wong stated as she watched Suzie twirl around in her kimono. It was pink with little midnight blue cats and ribbon.

"Even so…" Meko stated and then Henry came out of his room in a gray blue kimono with black stripes running vertical down it. It actually looked more like a bathrobe than a kimono but it was.

"Takato said he invited everyone to go." Henry stated as he grabbed Suzie's hand. "We're gonna leave early."

"Sure! See you later." Mrs. Wong smiled and gave Henry and Suzie a hug goodbye.

On their way down Henry spotted a blond haired girl that looked a bit lost.

"Excuse me!" She said. Henry looked at her she was beautiful, she had long blond hair put into 2 piggy tails (5 year old talk Bwahahaha!) she had them up with black ribbons and was wearing a completely black kimono with a white ribbon. "I'm lost, I'm looking for a fall-winter festival, but I'm kinda new to the area. We just moved here 2 weeks ago."

"Oh well we're heading there right now why don't you come with us, by the way I'm Wong, Henry and this is my little sister Wong, Suzie." Henry smiled as he put out his hand and the girl took it.

"McCoy, Alice, nice to meet you." Alice smiled. It was probably the first and only smile he would see from her in a long time. (FYI this is before the tamers met Alice)

:End Flashback:

"Hello Henry did you hear anything I just said?" Alice shouted.

"Kinda…sorry not really." Henry laughed sheepishly.

"Ugh! Why do I even bother with you?" Alice growled.

"I don't know." Henry smiled. Henry turned his head slightly and noticed Ryo coming out through a window since technically it was the only way out. "Ryo!"

The blue-eyed boy looked over at the couple and smiled and headed over to them. "Hey!"

"So what went on between you and Rika last night?" Alice wondered slyly.

"Nothing we just talked then she fell asleep so I left." Ryo stated. "So what have we heard about Kaname?"

"Nothing Suki went off to find out but I haven't seen her since." Henry said and Alice nodded.

* * *

Whitezetsu: So you like it?

Matt: One question has been bothering me though...

Whitezetsu: What?

Matt: Actually 2 who is that little penguin? And what is Whitezetsu short for?

Korei: And what does it mean in english?

Whitezetsu: Excellent questions... Um this penguin is Popsicle, Whitezetsu is short for Whitezetsu youki and in english it means White fire demon cept i spelt youkai wrong so it turned into youki >. 

Matt & Korei: Ok...

Popsicle:Bounces up and down:

Whitezetsu: Oh and my aim is WhitEZetsU YoukI so IM me sometime...

Matt: Onto the reviewers:

CaliCallMePrincess- well sorry for the long wait but here it is!

Mimou Fan- yeah i got a lot of detail from it and this story could use more detail so um im going to you know work on it...

Dolce Saito- Well heres the long awaited chap that took me forever

JyouraKoumi- Yeah i know slang i dont use it but i know it...sorry bout Data It Is i know i messed up Mimi and Izzy's age but its kinda my story plus im deleting it it got so boring.

HelloMimmy- sorry if the asteric doesnt show up cause my computer is EVIL! Anyway thanks :blushes:

Seal-chan: Thanks

karika88: Yeah i hope i finish it before i die too lol its not gonna be that long and sure i'll try to add a deep romantic kiss in this story C'ya


	20. Kyoto's Yoko

Whitezetsu: Hiya Hiya Hiya!

Matt: Is she hyper?

Korei:Looks off and see 10 empty soda cans: Yup...

Whitezetsu: NO WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Matt: Um ok?

Korei: So um about this story...

Whitezetsu: YES the STORY! YOKO is enters in this chappy!

Korei: Well DUH!

Whitezetsu:Looks at title: Oh yeah that >.>...

Matt: Well Whitezetsu does not own Digimon just Tally, Adrian, Suki, Kelly, Takashi, Tsukasa, Kaname, and Yoko

Whitezetsu: I ALSO CLAIM WATERIMON! (pronounced What-eeri-mon)

* * *

Kyoto's Yoko

A few weeks passed and still nothing new happened, they couldn't leave Kaname here in the real world while they were off. Nothing new happened between anyone (So sad really). Just a few days ago they got news that Kaname should be ready by today. They all waited eagerly for him to get up. It was true Kaname was fine. Perfect actually he like his sister was a fast healer.

"MetalGreymon blasts away your pathetic Candlemon with his metal claw!" Kazu shouted as he slammed the MetalGreymon card on the floor. He was bored and challenged Ryo. Ryo was going easy on him but even so this was the first damage Kazu had done to Ryo. _This game is over! _Rika smirked she looked at the cards in Ryo's hand: Gatomon, Power up, Digivolution, Justimon, Metal Punch, Hyper Wing, and Goliath.

"Ah ha! Sorry Kazu game over!" Ryo smirked.

"What no way you haven't even played yet." Kazu declared.

"In other words dofus he's gonna beat you in this turn!" Rika shouted annoyed with Kazu.

"Yup! First I'll play my Digivolution card to combine Guilmon and Cyberdromon together to get Justimon. And with Justimon's Justice Kick you're out of the game!" Ryo smiled and Kazu sighed.

"Man you're just to good for me." Kazu sighed admitting defeat.

"Oh this is cute!" Rika growled. " You admit defeat when _he_ defeats you but when _I_ defeat you you're all like 'You cheated!' what's with that?"

"Well _you're_ a girl and girls aren't supposed to beat guys!" Kazu argued back making Rika mad.

"Uh Kazu I would watch what you say around her…" Ryo said but it was too late. Rika had lost her temper.

"I'm going to kill you!" Rika growled flames in her eyes. Who was he to say what a girl can do and can't? Rika walked over to Kazu backing him into a corner and she beat the living crap out of him! (Wahoo go Rika! )

Riley walked out of the room with Kaname behind her. "Oh no! Rika you can't keep sending people into the hospital!" Riley shouted.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him!" Rika stated. "It's not like he's dead."

"Good point, at least he's still moving…" Takashi smiled and they all got a little laugh out of it. (Was that supposed to be funny? Wow I'm writing this and I don't even know - -;;)

"Do you think we can go back to the digital world now?" Takato wondered, as did some of the other kids.

"Can we eat first?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah really I'm starving!" Terriermon stated as he jumped off of Guilmon's head.

"Terriermon!" Henry growled.

"Fine can we please eat now because I am starving?" Terriermon asked. "There that better?" He growled.

"It was…" Henry sighed.

"Oh I know I want to help prepare dinner!" Tally shouted as she jumped up and down.

"Ok then Tally, Tally, Tsukasa, Suki, Alice, and Kenta are going to help me out with dinner while the rest of you go find something to do." Riley stated as she walked off with the 6 people following her. (P.S. they all volunteered.)

"Rika can you come with me please?" Jeri asked. Rika thought about it and then decided to go. Kelly not wanting to be left with all the 'dorky' guys went along with them.

They walked on for a little bit until Jeri made sure they were out of hearing range from the boys. "So um Rika what went on between you and Ryo back then?" Jeri wondered.

"Why are you asking now?" Rika asked she suspected Jeri was up to something. Was she trying to play matchmaker. If so it would make a lot of since.

:Flashback:

Rika was walking down the hall when she spotted Jeri. She looked like she was snooping around from the way she was sneaking around.

"Watcha doing Jeri?" Rika wondered. Jeri looked behind herself and smiled.

"Well I'm playing hide and go seek with some of the Digimon." She lied. Jeri was a terrible liar so bad even Kazu and Kenta could tell she was lying. Well Kenta wasn't all that stupid just for some reason he loves to hang around Kazu. Infact Kenta was so smart they stuck him in accelerated classes. (I noticed I like to get off subject a lot, I wonder why?)

"Right…" Rika stated she wanted to know what's up but if Jeri was going through the trouble of lying to keep it a secret. Rika wasn't going to bother.

:End Flashback:

Lunchroom

"Suzie come sit down already!" Henry stated as he watched his sister go off and look into everything in the kitchen.

"Don't worry Henry-san, we don't mind!" Tally smiled. (Ok easy way to tell Tally (One that works with Riley) apart from Tally (Rika's best friend) ok younger Tally always adds prefixes to the end of everyone's names ex: -chan, -san, -kun, -sama, ect… and older Tally doesn't any other time I'll just tell you who's who)

"Yeah Henry learn to relax a little." Kazu stated having a hard time moving and such. Rika did some major damage to him.

"Oh your one to talk Mr. I can't keep my mouth shut in order to keep me out of trouble." Takashi grinned making Kazu give him a dirty look.

"I do to keep my mouth shut!" Kazu snarled.

"Yeah only when you're doing something wrong and you don't want the others to find out!" Adrian stated as he was typing away on his laptop.

"Oh yeah like when?" Kazu asked.

"Oh the time you snuck into one of Rika's photo shoots and you took pictures of her and posted them on the internet and I found out and told Rika and you dodge her for like 3 months and then she got a hold of you and you ended up in the hospital." Ryo stated as Suki came over and gave them their meals.

"Oh yeah…" Kazu sighed.

"Where are the others?" Suki asked as she looked around.

"They went off somewhere…" Takato stated.

"Well I hope they get here soon or their food will get cold." Suki stated worried (About the food. But who wouldn't be:No response: Ok…then I guess it's just me :slowly backs away:)I felt like doing that ok?

Somewhere in Hypnos

"We just talked that's it!" Rika yelled.

"I know you did more than that Rika!" Jeri yelled back.

"Ugh why are we even arguing? I have nothing to prove!" Rika said agitated.

"Yes you do! I know you did not just talk to him! There has to be more!" Jeri shouted. Kelly sighed she just stood against the wall. For once she didn't want to get involved in one of Rika's fights.

"Fine you really want to know? He asked me if I loved him and I told him…" Rika paused Jeri had gotten her to do exactly what she didn't want to happen. "I've said too much." And with that Rika walked away.

"Wow your good!" Kelly said in awe. Jeri smiled.

"I always get my way!"

Lunchroom

After about 20 minutes everyone showed up and ate. Then after that Yamaki called them all into the meeting room.

"Ok so there are still 8 more planet deva's plus the sovereign and their pawns in this evil scheme." Yamaki stated.

"Scheme!" Kazu blurted laughing like crazy. Everyone stared at him and then he stopped.

"Mercurymon was tough I don't know how we'll do against the other 8." Takato sighed.

"We'll try our hardest Takatomon!" Guilmon reassured him.

"Yeah!" Takato smiled.

"Well let's go to the Digital World!" Ai and Mako shouted in excitement.

"Hey Yamaki do you think ya can make it so we don't land in that retarded desert anymore?" Impmon growled.

"Well I can see." Yamaki stated.

"Yamaki I'm getting a human reading from the digital world." Riley stated. Everyone ran over to the giant screen and saw 2 boys one had spiky white hair and wore goggles (They look like Davis's before his broke) he also wore a yellow tang top with 2 white stripes going down the right side of the shirt and one that crossed them towards the top and went across the shirt. He wore baggy tan pants much like Ryo's. He also had gloves on his hands without the fingers. His eyes green

The other human had blue hair and red dinosaur like eyes. He had on a baby blue shirt, which was rather baggy along with white baggy pants.

"Riley, Tally make it so they appear in the spot where that boy is!" Yamaki stated as Tally and Riley ran to their seats and began to work.

"Don't you mean boys?" Kelly stated.

"No the blue haired one is clearly a Digimon!" Yamaki said removing his sunglasses. (I love writing that! Yamaki removed his sunglasses, sunglasses, sunglasses, SUNGLASSES! Bwahahaha wow I'm weird )

They all headed into the room with the big circle. Rika held out her D-arc. "Digiport open!"

They all were transported to the spot where the boy was and he had to dodge every incoming human and Digimon. "Whoa you guys alright?" He asked.

"Just peachy!" Alice proclaimed. (Big vocabulary for a 14 year old with a very small brain…I'm talking about me not Alice.)

"Well Hi I'm Nekoma, Yoko!" The boy smiled. "This is my Digimon Waterimon and we're from Kyoto."

* * *

Whitezetsu: Boohoo T.T those squares were supposed to be smiley and frowning faces.

Korei: Oh well...

Matt: Things happen.

Whitezetsu: Guess so...

Popsicle: YaY!

Whitezetsu, Matt, and Korei??

Popsicle: Beat a game...

Whitezetsu: Ohhhhh

Matt: Onto the reviewers...

JyouraKoumi- i started watching Digimon when i was 9 i think...iono thats when i saw it the very first time it aired on tv and followed it through all 3 seasons and saw the 4th on Jetix. so how old r u then? Lyk i said im 14

Dolce Saito- Yea im so happy for myself too so sounded kinda gay...ne way sure i'll check your story out so um ok then C'ya

CaliCallMePrincess- no im not Japanese im american :sadly: and my username is in 3 languages i think...oh well uber huh i wont use it cause im not that type of person but when it comes back i'll know it was you

karika88- hey thanks

Whitezetsu: So um im so glad people are still reading this YaY R&R please and C'ya in chapter 21


	21. Rupik Mines? Or Not

Whitezetsu: Today was incrdibly weird...

Matt: Tell me about it!

Popsicle: Yeah!

Whitezetsu: Well today was Senior missmatch day where the guys dress up like girls and vice versa and it was so incredibly weird and eye burning! Some of the guys went over bored not just with the makeup but the stuffed their shirts to make breasts .

Matt: Forget i asked.

Popsicle: Yikes >. !

Korei: Whitezetsu does not own Digimon just Tally, Suki, Kelly, Adrian, Takashi, Tsukasa, Kaname, and Yoko.

* * *

Rupik Mines? Or Not…

"Nice to meet you." Takato smiled as he shook Yoko's hand.

"So what you guys doing here?" Yoko wondered.

"We were about to ask you the same question!" Ryo stated. In all the years he had been in the digital world he had never seen Yoko.

"Oh cool you're Ryo Akiyama the guy who fought Millenniummon!" Yoko smiled and Ryo blushed.

"Time to break this up…" Rika mumbled. "So what are _you _here for?"

"I asked you first!" Yoko declared and Rika sighed.

"We don't have time for this!" Rika growled.

"Fine…I heard something about the sovereign taking over the digital world." He stated and Waterimon nodded.

"Rika he's new don't be so rude." Ryo said as he placed his hand on Rika's shoulder.

"We're heading to the Rupik Mines do you know anything about it?" Henry asked. They needed all the info they could get and who knew what Yoko knew.

"What's the Rupik Mines? And is Rupik a word?" Yoko wondered.

"Yoko that's not the point!" Waterimon stated.

"What's the deal with this Digimon its like he doesn't even exist." Alice stated holding her D-arc out to Waterimon.

"What do you mean?" asked Adrian.

"My D-arc is getting no reading what so ever." Alice said she shook her D-arc to make sure it was working and sure enough it was.

"Waterimon can you come here for a second?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah." Waterimon said as he headed over to Adrian and Alice. "What you need?"

"We've got no data on you what so ever!" Alice stated angrily this was the first time this had ever happened.

"Ok um lets see um…" Waterimon stuttered as the earth began to rumble. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at a giant Digimon that had come out of the ground.

"Oh joy another one." Terriermon said sarcastically.

"Lets go!" Takato stated.

Yoko held out what appeared to be a digi-egg. "Waterimon!"

"Ready!" Waterimon stated as his orbs began to brightly shine the red, which they were.

"Transform!" Yoko shouted as his D-egg separated and let water come out of it giving Waterimon a blue headband.

"Ready?" Henry asked and some of them nodded.

"Biomerge!"

"Terriermon digivolve to…"

"Guilmon digivolve to…"

"Renamon digivolve to…"

"Cyberdromon digivolve to…"

"Fairymon digivolve to…"

"Lopmon digivolve to…"

"Guardromon digivolve to…"

"Data Digivolution!" Tally, Ai, and Mako shouted.

"Devidramon data digivolve to…"

"Impmon data digivolve to…"

"Digi-armor energize!" Adrian shouted.

"Wizardmon armor digivolve to…"

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Takashi and Kaname shouted.

"Demi-Devimon Matrix Digivolve to…"

"Meramon Matrix Digivolve to…"

"MegaGargomon!"

"Gallantmon!"

"Sakuyamon!"

"Justimon!"

"ArchAngewomon!"

"Kerpymon!"

"HiAndromon!"

"Magidramon!"

"Beelzemon!"

"FlaWizardmon!"

"IceDevimon!"

"IceMeramon!"

"Whoa a new Digimon!" Tsukasa stated. Takashi held out his D-arc.

"FlaWizardmon, Armor, Demon Man, Virus, Special Attacks, Fire Cloud and Magic Ignition!" Takashi stated.

"Hmm that Digimon right there is one of the nine planet deva's! Earthmon, Deva, Planet Deva, Virus, Special Attacks, Rock Pummel and Planet collision!" Yoko stated. "Ouch that last attack sounds painful!"

"So what do we make this quick?" Waterimon asked.

"Yeah sure…" Yoko stated.

"How come we can't get any data on Waterimon?" Adrian asked.

"Um I created him and your D-arcs aren't that useful on future Digimon." Yoko stated.

"What do you mean 'future Digimon'?" Adrian asked.

"Well I'm kinda from the future that's why I don't look the same as you…" Yoko began. "Waterimon is a mega level and with my water D-egg it transforms him up higher. Now he's Waterimon Water Mode."

"Gallantmon Mode change to………Gallantmon Crimson Mode!"

"Sakuyamon Mode change to………Sakuyamon Priestess Mode!"

"Beelzemon Mode change to………Beelzemon Gemini Mode!"

"Gargo Missiles!"

"Invincible Sword!"

"Scepter Dash!"

"Justice Burst!"

"Angel Wings!"

"Lightning Spear!"

"Copy Paste!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

"Water Burn!"

"Megid Flame!"

"Corona Destroyer!"

"Fire Cloud!"

"Tundra Claw!"

"Ice Shards!" All the attacks went at Earthmon but he made the land rise and block all of the attacks.

"How are we supposed to fight this one?" Kazu asked as HiAndromon jumped in the air.

"Hmm land is his strong point so we need to cut him off!" Henry stated as MegaGargomon moved forward.

"Well whatever we do we had better do it fast." Sakuyamon stated. Earthmon started to laugh. He was incredibly huge. He had Cherubimon's head and a huge boulder body.

"You're pathetic thinking you can defeat me!" He laughed.

"Waterimon!" Yoko shouted.

"Right!" Waterimon stated as he smirked and walked over to Earthmon. "You know rock can't stand water."

"Your point?" Earthmon asked.

"This!" Waterimon shouted as his eyes shot open wide. "Double Water Fist Blades!" Waterimon jumped into the air and his hands got water all around them and extended off of him and turned into blades.

The attacks hit him right on and a huge cloud of smoke covered both of them and Waterimon jumped out of the cloud of smoke.

"How did you do that so easily?" Adrian gasped.

"Easy!" Yoko smirked. "Uh…not really…I have no idea actually it just came naturally."

"Oh brother…" Adrian sweatdropped.

"Sakuyamon use your Dragon Helix attack!" Waterimon shouted.

"Right!" Sakuyamon nodded. "Dragon Helix!" A pyramid was made using dragons and Waterimon jumped up to her and used a Water Ball attacks and Justimon used his Justice Burst.

This caused the attacks to get stronger as they fired into the cloud of smoke. Striking Earthmon and shot him out of it.

"Rock Pummel!" Earthmon shouted as thousands of rocks shot at them. One flew directly at Sakuyamon but she didn't see it coming.

"Sakuyamon!" Justimon shouted. She turned her head to see the boulder but it was too close for her to dodge it so Justimon pushed her out of the way causing them to hit the ground pretty hard. "You ok?"

"Yeah…" Sakuyamon stated. She realized she and Justimon were in an awkward position. Justimon was on top of her and she was staring directly at his face. "Um…"

Justimon got up and helped Sakuyamon up. "I'm sorry." Justimon stated and headed back into battle. Rika just blushed.

* * *

Whitezetsu: I was planning on making this chapter longer but i was working on it last night and all and i had to got to youth group and eat dinner so i kinda had to hurry up and write this.

Popsicle: YaY Good!

Matt: So is the next chapter going to be more Ryuki?

Whitezetsu: I have no idea...i havent written it yet...

Korei: So your one of those writers that just comes up with it as you go?

Whitezetsu:...DUH!

Korei: Just asking.

Matt: Onto the reviewers.

karika88- Um i'll try...i'm not that good with these type of things ya know?

CaliCallMePrincess- i didnt mean to diss your word >. oh please dont be mad i really didnt mean it T.T. Oh um yeah thanks and yes i keep adding more characters and its so hard to like put them all into one chapter :sighs: but if i take them out now its like weird...hmm another word for totally awesome um that rocks? Cool? ok i'm bad at this...

Mimou Fan- Sorry bout that i tried to but sometimes things dont like to work out for me hopefully this next chap is a long one.

JrouraKoumi- Your not old...and thats cool when im in my 20's and on i hope to still like digimon i should i mean i am going to be an animist some day

Whitezetsu: Hopefully next chap doesnt revolve so much on Yoko and all but i need to get somethings down about him. R&R please and C'ya in chap 22!


	22. Split Apart

Whitezetsu: Ugh once again it has taken me a long time to update Grr!

Korei: You're just lazy that's all.

Whitezetsu: You wish! No my mom's computer has the By Your Side story on it and my mom had our computer shut off cause of things...

Korei: Yeah ok blame your mom...

Whitezetsu: I'M SERIOUS!

Matt: Korei lay off a bit.

Korei: You're not the boss of me peasent!

Matt: I am _not _a peasent!

Whitezetsu: - -;; Well anyway sunday night my neck started to hurt then monday my mom noticed a rash on me tuesday the rash spread through my whole body and well today i went to the doctors and found out i have a virus and so i can't go to school today or tomorrow i wasnt supossed to go to school until monday but i got a test in math friday.

Popsicle: Poor you...

Whitezetsu: Well i'm not gonna let that get me down!

Popsicle: Whitezetsu does not own Digimon. Just Tally, Suki, Kelly, Yoko, Kaname, Adrian, Tsukasa, Takashi, and Waterimon

* * *

Split Apart

"I dare you to try again." Smirked Earthmon.

"You know I hate your attitude!" Suki stated as ArchAngewomon swung her staff.

"Digimodify! Super Strength Activate!" Tally shouted.

"Dragon Howling!" Magidramon shouted as he opened his mouth as wide as it would go and a horrible scream was sent through the air like a sonic boom. Sadly it had very little effect on Earthmon.

"I know!" Gallantmon stated. "Lets combine elemental attacks with the same element."

"That might work." Adrian stated.

"Well I'm willing to give it a try!" Terriermon smiled and Henry nodded.

"Fire Cloud!" FlaWizardmon shouted as a cloud of fire came.

"Now fire attacks!" Gallantmon shouted.

"Megid Flame!"

Both attacks got stronger and flung at Earthmon but as everyone knows (Or should) fire as no effect on earth.

"Um go with wind and water attacks." Alice stated.

"Double Water Fist Blades!"

"Ocean Love!"

"Dragon Howling!"

"Scepter Dash!"

Earthmon blocked all the attacks by causing meteors fly at the attacks. "You suck."

"Thanks for putting it so bluntly." Yoko said sarcastically.

"My turn!" Earthmon smirked. "Planet Collision!" The earth started to shake like crazy. The attack was making the digital world scrunch up and caused many data streams to head at them.

"Avoid the data streams!" Kaname shouted as loud as he could. IceDevimon swooped down and grabbed Kaname. A data stream headed right at them and followed them around eventually consuming them as well as Tally, Magidramon, and Alice.

"Storm of Judgment!" Kerpymon shouted as she sent a storm at Earthmon but all he did was laugh. A data stream consumed MegaGargomon, Jeri, Calumon, and Tsukasa.

"He's still mocking us!" Sakuyamon glared at him.

"That's the last of our worries!" Justimon stated and Sakuyamon looked at him funny she turned around to see her friends getting consumed by data streams.

"Sakuyamon! Justimon! Look out!" Yoko shouted as Waterimon had grabbed him and jumped up and got consumed by a data stream heading right for the 2. Justimon and Sakuyamon also ended up getting consumed as well.

A different data stream consumed Adrian, FlaWizardmon, HiAndromon, Takashi, and IceMeramon. Then another consumed Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ai, Mako, Beelzemon, and Kerpymon. The last data stream consumed Gallantmon, ArchAngewomon, and Kelly. (Is that everyone?)

Earthmon laughed and the digital world went back to normal (Well as normal as it was before he used his attack). All that was left was Earthmon and his laughing echo that could be heard miles away…

A Dark Underground Cave

Rika woke up and rubbed her head. She had separated from Renamon. She looked around.

"Where are we?" Rika wondered her eyes were having a hard time adjusting to the darkness. She got up and looked around but couldn't see a thing. She started walking and took out her D-arc, which lit up and hurt her eyes. "Renamon!"

"Yes Rika?" The fox-like Digimon said startling Rika.

"Where are we?" Rika asked.

"I do not know." She replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rika yelled.

"I'm sorry." The Digimon said looking around the cave. "I am not the kind of Digimon to hide in the dark."

"What are you talking about? You always hide in the shadows." Rika stated.

"That is not the same as hiding underground now is it?" Renamon asked.

"Guess not…" Rika stated. "Where are the boys?"

"I do not know." Renamon stated.

"Great!" Rika said sarcastically.

A Snowy Savanna

"Oww!" Kazu complained.

"Bout time you woke up!" Takashi stated looking around.

"We can't stay here!" DemiMeramon said. (Ok Meramon's in-training form is DemiMeramon his rookie is Candlemon I guess iono)

"According to my calculations there should be a cave somewhere around here." Adrian said.

"Great you go look for it and I will stay here!" Kazu growled. He was too lazy to want to help work.

"Kazu we should help." Guardromon said.

"I don't care!" Kazu stated meanly. "You can go but I'm staying here!"

"Wizardmon can you go check?" Adrian asked.

"Yes."

"I'll go to!" DemiMeramon said as he digivolved into Candlemon.

"Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!"

"Candlemon digivolve to………Meramon!"

"C'ya!" Meramon shouted as he chased after Wizardmon.

An Island in the Sky

"Lovely view!" Suki stated gleamingly.

"Great! So how do we leave?" Kelly snarled not very pleased with their location.

"Oh your just afraid of heights! Don't go ruining it for anyone else." Suki yelled.

"Takatomon?" Guilmon said as he tapped Takato on the back.

"Yeah?" Takato wondered.

"Why do Suki and Kelly fight so much?" He wondered.

"You know I really have no idea." Takato sighed. Those 2 fought so much you could have sworn they were related.

"Fairymon do you know why?" Guilmon asked.

"No I do not…" Fairymon sighed.

"Hey would you two stop arguing long enough for us to figure out a way to get out of here?" Takato asked.

"Stay out of our fight you lame excuse for a leader!" Kelly shouted.

"He is not a lame excuse for a leader! Cause he's a better one than you'll ever be!" Suki screamed.

"Oh my I am so scared!" Kelly mocked.

"You just think you can pick on me because you're older!" Suki shouted and grabbed Kelly by the hair. "I have news for you miss I'm so prissy and perfect! YOU'RE NOT!"

"Let go of my hair!" Kelly warned.

"Start acting like a team member then!" Suki growled.

"You know I never wanted to do this in the first place! I just wish Rika was still captured by Octomon!" Kelly shouted.

"How dare you say that?" Suki growled.

"It's true if we never went to rescue her everything would still be normal!" Kelly stated. Suki pulled her hair harder making Kelly look her straight in the eyes.

"No it wouldn't! We would probably be dead by now if we hadn't come here!" Suki stated. "And don't ever say that! Everyone deserves the right to live!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Takato shouted and the 2 girls stopped and looked at him. "I don't know what's your problem but get over it!"

"If we're going to get out of here we need to work together! Go it?" Fairymon asked and the 2 girls sighed.

"Got it…" The girls said in unison.

"So what's with you two anyway?" Takato wondered.

"We're cousins and we get on each others nerves a lot." Suki stated.

"You two are related!" Takato said shocked.

"Yeah!" Kelly stated meanly.

Dokugumon's Island

"This is like the perfect tropical island. I mean the suns always shining and the view is great!" Kaname smiled.

"Wow I never knew Kaname-chan was such an optimist." Tally stated as she looked at Devidramon.

"Neither did I!" Alice stated. "How can you be so happy when we are stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere?"

"I have no idea but I'm trying to look on the bright side of things." Kaname stated.

"The bright side of things will be if we don't get attacked by a heard of Dokugumon." IceDevimon stated.

"We'd be very lucky…" Devidramon said, he looked around but all he could see was miles and miles of water.

"Hmm…Devidramon can you go off and fly around to see if you can find more land?" Tally wondered.

"Yes." Growled Devidramon.

"IceDevimon you go too." Kaname ordered and IceDevimon agreed the 2 Digimon flew off as the kids went looking for stuff to build a place to sleep.

Rupik Mines

Henry got up and looked around. The sun shown brightly in his face. He placed his arm over his eyes to block some of the sunlight and noticed that Jeri, Tsukasa, and Calumon were still out of it. He also noticed that he couldn't find Terriermon anywhere.

"Henry!" Terriermon shouted making Henry look over at the bouncing green bunny. "We're in the Rupik Mines!"

"That's great but where are the others?" Henry wondered he sat up and looked around noticing pyramids some big, some in ruins, and some small.

"They went into separate data streams they could be anywhere." Terriermon sighed.

"Well we were all heading here anyway we might as well check it out." Henry stated. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed little Calumon sit up.

"Where are we calu?"

"Oh why is it so bright!" Jeri wondered as she rubbed her eyes. "Takato?" She asked as she looked around but not spotting the goggle-headed boy.

"I got sand down my pants!" Complained Tsukasa.

Digimon Nursery

"Suzie? Ai? Mako?" Kenta shouted. MarineAngemon followed him quietly. "Oh why do _I _have to baby-sit?" Kenta groaned.

"You no like?" MarineAngemon asked.

"Nope." Kenta shook his head. Then they stopped as they heard rumbling coming from behind the stuffed blocks. (Like the ones from Digimon Adventure) "Suzie?" Kenta shook.

"I'm alwight!" Suzie said poking her head out from under some of the fallen blocks.

"Suzie could you please get off of me?" Lopmon mumbled under the blocks.

"That's whewe you went!" Suzie said joyfully picking the rabbit up.

"Ok now to find the twins and Impmon." Kenta stated thinking about where they could be.

"There!" Pointed MarineAngemon. Kenta looked and there he saw Ai and Mako on the ground with Impmon above them on one of the blocks.

"What's that?" Wondered Suzie as she walked over and touched the egg-like object.

"That's a digi-egg. It's where Digimon come from." Lopmon said.

"You came fwom this?" Suzie wondered as she plopped down and held the baby blue egg with yellow stars. "It's pwetty!"

* * *

Whitezetsu: So what will happen next? Will Jeri and Alice ever get back their digimon? Will Rika finally admit her feelings to Ryo (if she has any)? Will Suzie ever get the r/w thing fixed? Will i ever stop writing like this? Read chapter 23 to find out.

Matt: Wow that sucked.

Korei:nods:

Whitezetsu: MEANIES!

Popsicle: Onto the reviewers

theuali- WoW thanks alot that you liked my story and now i'm one of your fav writers i thought i sucked but thanks (i wish i had a penguin in real life)

Madd The Sane- Thanks and i will

Naoko Akiyama- Tanks and i will. (Tanks :snickers:)

CaliCallMePrincess- Oh well i finally got the attacks right i found out that one of HiAndromon's attacks is Copy Paste which is pretty lame if ya asked me but that's what its called.

Forlorn Melody- lol youth group does rock And ya detail i need it jst i'm not very good with it but i'm glad you liked the story

karika88- Ya this is a Ryuki (Note to self ) and thanks!

Dolce Saito- lol yea i needed to add some romantic tension. And i really need to update more ok well C'ya!

Mimou Fan- WHY DON'T YOU LIKE YOKO T.T oh well thats your opinion but really why?

JyouraKoumi- Ya i know its like i hate stories about Rukato orHenrika its just so stupid and Koumi is a good couple even tho i really dont get how they would get together but ya know its just me

Whitezetsu: Wow i believe this is the most reviewers i've ever had for one chap well i hope all of you guys keep reading. C'ya in chap 23


	23. Glowing Moss

Whitezetsu: Hey people hows it? I know i'm on prettyearly but i couldnt sleep my back aches so bad T.T

Popsicle: T.T

Whitezetsu: Oh by the way Popsicle, Theuali say hi!

Popsicle: HI THEUALI!

Whitezetsu: I know i need to make my chaps longer but i still have this stupid chapter problem. Like when i created this chap i thought it was really long but it was only 4 or 5 pages which isnt that long - -;;

Matt: Well i'm sure its a good chap.

Whitezetsu: YUP but i'm not tellin ya's anything about it.

Korei: That's evil!

Whitezetsu: Live with it! Oh and this chap doesnt answer like any of the stupid questions i wrote yesterday.

Matt: Whitezetsu does not own Digimon, she wishes she did because she would make Ryo and Rika a couple in the series. But however she does own Tally, Suki, Kelly, Takashi, Kaname, Yoko, Tsukasa,Adrian, and Waterimon.

Whitezetsu: Hope you enjoy

* * *

Glowing Moss

The fire burned brightly in the darkness. Red, orange, red, orange, it just kept repeating the process. Crackling was heard throughout the air. There sat a yellow fox-like creature, eyes closed and head facing down. The sound of what could be said as a drop of water made the fox-like creature open her eyes and move them to the direction the noise came from…nothing. The Digimon looked beyond the fire and there laid a firey redhead. Sleeping peacefully or so she appeared.

The Digimon looked back down and closed her eyes. The sound once again was heard. This time the fox-like creature knew there was something there, but didn't want to alarm it. So she stayed the way she was.

The sound heard again and again. Getting ever louder as it came closer and closer. Still the Digimon sat there not moving a bit. "Ryo…"

A figure appeared in the darkness shielding its eyes. "Yeah it's me." Ryo squinted.

"And- Monodramon." The fox-like Digimon picked up her head noticing bright red eyes shining in the blackness.

"YEAH!" Shouted the purple dinosaur.

"Rika is sleeping…" Pointed the Digimon. Ryo turned his head and noticed how beautiful she looked while she was sleeping.

"I think we all could use some sleep." Ryo whispered. He continued to look at her though. Her back was facing towards the fire, making him unable to see her face. _You don't stand a chance with a girl like that! _Shouted Ryo's head. He shook his head. _No, she said she didn't know how she felt. _Ryo argued. _If she has to think about she doesn't like you! _His head continued. "What do you know…"

"Did you say something Ryo?" Renamon wondered.

"Um…it was nothing." Ryo stated looking away. Monodramon was curled up sleeping (and snoring) behind Ryo. Ryo lay down and used Monodramon as a pillow.

Renamon took one last look at Rika and closed her eyes.

"_Rika! Rika wake up hunny!" A calm voice called as the figure shook her lightly. _

_Rika rolled over rubbing her eyes. Her eyes opened meeting similar purple eyes. _

"_Mom?" _

"_Why yes hunny now get up or you'll be late!" Rumiko smiled. _

"_Late? For what?" Rika wondered. _

"_Today is your 4th anniversary from when you defeated Velomon." Rumiko smiled. "Don't you remember?" _

"_Velomon?" Rika thought. "So we defeated the sovereign? And is Yoko still here?" _

"_You defeated the sovereign just to find out they worked for a more powerful Digimon, Velomon. He had us under his control remember? And who's Yoko? Oh was he that kid who said his mission was complete and left?" Rumiko thought. She placed her finger on her lip and then smiled at her daughter. _

"_Mission…" Rika wondered. "So that's…"_

"_Huh?" Rumiko looked confused. _

"_So where is this thing being held?" Rika asked totally skipping out on her thoughts like they burst. _

"_Um in about 20 minutes at Guilmon's hideout." Rumiko smiled. "Tally and Kaname already left, you're just a slow poke." _

"_Mom!" Rika growled and pushed her mom out of the room, hurried up and got dressed then ran off. _

_Guilmon's hideout_

"_Rika's late!" Shouted Kazu. _

"_She'll be here, she wont forget." Henry stated. _

"_Yeah well maybe for once she will!" Kazu argued. _

"_I highly doubt it." Ryo spoke up. "It's not like Rika to be gone for too long." _

"_I still can't believe its been 4 years since the defeat of Velomon!" Tsukasa said as he leaned against the wall of the hideout._

"_Yeah and 4 years since we last saw Yoko. Wonder how life is going for him?" Suki smiled. _

"_Well hopefully whatever damage Velomon did in the future is now fixed." Alice stated. _

"_Rika!" Jeri shouted, all eyes turned to the redhead running up the stairs. _

"_Don't ya think we're getting a little old to be hanging out here?" Rika wondered as she leaned against the doorway. _

"_Told ya she'd show!" Henry stated as Kazu moped. _

_It was a great day to have an anniversary party. The sun was shining its brightest, and the weather was nice. Not to cold and not to hot, just right. The light breeze rushed through the field. You could here the young kids happily laughing in the park. _

"_What do you mean? I always knew Rika was going to show." Kazu lied. Everyone gave him this 'you'd better tell the truth or we're going to kill you' look. "What?"_

"_Whatever." Rika rolled her eyes. "So now what?" _

"_Well Tsukasa-kun and I planed the events!" Tally smiled. "And first on the list is spin the bottle!" _

"_Great, promising!" Alice and Rika growled in unison. "Jinx!" _

_They all went down to the path and sat in a circle. The rules were simple, guys shake hands, girls hug, opposite sexes kiss on the lips. No one was aloud to back out and everyone had to play. _

"_Ok first spin decides who spins first!" Tally giggled as she spun the bottle around. The bottle spun for a while and finally landed on Kaname. _

"_Nice." Kaname smirked and spun it as hard as he could. It went flying straight at Suki, Kaname went to catch it and landed on Suki so he was on top and she was on the bottom. Both blushed. _

"_Awkward…" Mumbled Takashi. _

"_You two love birds gonna get back in the game or do we have to separate you?" Rika wondered. Kaname sat back down in his spot and lost his turn so next it went to…………………………………………………………Alice. _

"_Ugh, do I really have to do this?" Alice groaned. _

"_Yes!" Tally stated. _

"_Why? Adrian, Suzie, Ai, and Mako don't!" Alice growled. _

"_BECAUSE THEIR TOO YOUNG!" Tally and Henry shouted in unison. _

"_No their not! Adrian is 17, Ai, Mako, and Suzie are 10! That's good enough for me." Alice stated and looked off to the side._

"_Just spin!" Everyone yelled. _

"_Fine…" She growled and spun it and it landed on……………………………Kazu. _

"_Me?" Kazu yelped. _

"_Him?" Alice shouted. _

"_Make with the happy." Takashi snickered, he conveniently had his camera with him._

"_You take a picture and you're dead." Alice growled._

_Alice ended up kissing him and Takashi got the picture, Alice spent the rest of the day rinsing out her mouth and kissed Henry so many times his lips were sore. (Ouch…haha that'd be funny if that happened to someone ). And the rest of the pairings went something like this. Kazu kissed Alice, Kenta shook hands with Kaname, Rika hugged Jeri, Jeri kissed Takato, Takato kissed Alice, Alice punch Kazu after the game was over, Takashi kissed Kelly, Suki hugged Kelly, Takato shook hands with Henry, Henry kissed Rika (She slapped him after that…poor him T.T), Ryo kissed Suki, Suki hugged Jeri, Tsukasa was lucky and wasn't involved what-so-ever. But Tally ended up kissing him after the game. Takashi took a lot of pictures and then took picture of the 4 younger kids playing. _

"_I did not want my first kiss to be tonight!" Rika growled. _

"_What first time you kissed somebody or somebody kissing you?" Ryo wondered. _

"_Both…" Rika stated. _

"_Really." Ryo smirked. Rika punched him in the stomach. "WHAT?" _

"_Don't you smirk at me, Akiyama. I know you." Rika growled. _

"_Oh your just mad because the bottle didn't land on me when you spun it." Ryo stated. The 18-year-old girl shot and evil ice-glare at him. _

"_How long do you plan to live for?" Rika asked as she made a fist. _

"_Longer than you!" Ryo smirked. Everyone left leaving the 2 on the bench. _

_It was dark the sun had just set and the full moon shown brightly. _

"_This is the closest I've ever seen the moon." Rika stated forgetting that Ryo was sitting right next to her. _

"_Really?" Ryo asked. Rika was silent for a second. _

"_Yeah." She smiled but never took her eyes off the sky. "Today was nice, it was good to get away." Ryo smiled and looked at her. It was the happiest he had ever seen her. It looked like things were finally going right in her life. Like all the bad things just slipped away leaving a happy girl. _

"_So by the look on your face today was perfect?" Ryo wondered as he leaned back on the bench one eye open the other closed. _

"_I guess." She smiled at him. _

"_How about one to remember?" Ryo asked as he leaned in closer to Rika. _

"_Well I wouldn't go that far." Rika said. Her heart racing a mile a minute._

"_How about I make it one?" Ryo asked as he placed his lips on hers. At first Rika was shocked her eyes wide opened. But then her eyes slowly closed and she kissed him back. Ryo deepened the kiss and before they knew it she was wrapped in his arms. His head rested lightly on her shoulder and hers on his. _

Rika opened her eyes and noticed it was dark with a little bit of light. She rolled over and saw the fire. _That was just a dream? _Rika thought. It felt so real, like nothing she had ever felt before.

"Mornin Pumpkin." Ryo smirked.

"You can't say morning." Rika said sleepily.

"And why not?" Ryo wondered.

"Because we have no idea what time it is!" Rika growled. Ryo shrugged.

"What a guy's not aloud to guess?" Ryo asked.

"A guy yes! You no." Rika stated.

"Oh that hurt Rika." Ryo made puppy eyes.

"Whatever Akiyama." Rika stated.

"I found Yoko." Renamon stated carrying the green-eyed boy.

"You know Yoko I've been wondering why you came to the past?" Ryo said.

"Hmm?" Yoko yawned and rubbed his eyes. Waterimon walked over and sat down.

"Why did you come to the past?" Ryo wondered.

"To defeat Velomon." Rika said.

"What how did you know?" Yoko asked.

"I had a dream about it." Rika stated.

"So who's Velomon?" Ryo asked.

"An evil Digimon far more superior to the Digimon sovereign, he's the reason why I'm here. Seriously, he transported me here along with some of my friends but I haven't come across them as of now." Yoko said. "The last thing they said was something about Glowing Moss."

Ryo and Rika looked puzzled but Yoko was a complete mystery within himself.

* * *

Whitezetsu: I just love this chapter.

Popsicle: Glowing Moss?

Whitezetsu: Um that will be explained later...

Matt: Ok, you got something evil planed don't you?

Whitezetsu: I'm not telling!

Korei: Well it's going to be pathetic.

Whitezetsu:ignores Korei: Onto my reviewers

CaliCallMePrincess- lol um there someplace in the sky, Kaname, Tally, and Alice are on the island. lol but you said it was confusin so i dont blame ya Wow 10 other stories kool i've like already finished all the Ryuki's on this site i have too much free time - -;;

Dolce Saito- I hate her too, so then why did i make her? (Ponders that thought) iono - -;; Ryo is with Rika and Yoko someplace underground just hasnt appeared yet, but he's in this chap as you now know :Waves back to the Penguin: BYE!

theuali- Yeah thanks alot i really hope this goes away soon, im so itchy T.T

karika88- Yes everyone should update there should be a world wide update lol sorry.

JyouraKoumi- Thanks and blue thing? i dont get it - -;; Blue...blue...blue well while i'm figuring this out which will probably come up today with me blurting it out for unknown reasons i'm glad you liked the chap C'ya

Whitezetsu: Well hopefully next chap is longer, and i'll also put in what's going on with the other people cause i put them all in certian for a reason .- well C'ya


	24. Valley of the Elves

Whitezetsu: Hiya peeps sorry once again for the long period of time for me not updating. It's not really my fault i've only been getting like an hour on the computer which is not enough time for me to write this story so i hurried up and wrote this chap. i didn't revise it or anything tho.

Korei: Do you ever?

Whitezetsu: Meany:(

Matt: Oh well things happen

Whitezetsu: Yes they do. Oh i will admit my mistake, i had a hard time like a few months ago finding attacks for IceMeramon come to find out there is no such thing as IceMeramon - -;; but i did know about BlueMeramon it's just i didnt want to change it but because . --yes that is the username, brought it up as well i'll change it whenever he's supposed to show up.

Popsicle: YaY

Whitezetsu: Just more work - -;;

Matt: Whitezetsu does not own Digimon if she did the art for the tamers would be much better (no offense) and she would NOT be the writer. But she does however own Tally, Kaname, Suki, Kelly, Takashi, Tsukasa, Yoko, and Waterimon.

Whitezetsu: Enjoy

* * *

Valley of the Elves 

"Ok I think maybe we should split up." Henry stated.

"Henry, I don't think that's a very good idea." Terriermon suggested.

"And why is that?" Henry asked, he looked around this place was different from the rest of the Digital world. There was no snow, just pure hot sand, or was it? I mean really things in the Digital world are different from the real world.

"There aren't many of us and this place is huge!" Terriermon pointed out.

"I think we should start with that way." Jeri pointed while taking off her winter clothes.

"Why _that _way?" Terriermon asked rudely.

"Well there's a big temple and plus shade." Jeri smiled.

"I'm up for that." Tsukasa stated. Calumon jumped into Jeri's arms.

"Let's go already! CALU!" Calumon giggled.

Jeri, Calumon, and Tsukasa started to walk off but Henry stayed where he was.

"Uh Henry they're leaving without us." Terriermon pointed out.

"Don't you think it's weird that Tsukasa still doesn't have a partner?" Henry wondered.

"Well Kelly doesn't either, but I think that's for the best." Terriermon replied.

"I'm not asking about Kelly I mean Tsukasa. Its just weird, you know?" Henry said.

"I've given up to try to figure you out Henry. Alice puts up with it and so does Rika but me I will _never_ understand you." Terriermon smiled.

"Thanks a lot." Henry said sarcastically.

"Henry, Terriermon, you guys coming or what?" Jeri yelled waving her arms.

"Coming!" Henry shouted as he ran over to them.

Underground cave

"I can't see a single thing!" Rika growled loudly.

"Maybe that's for the best." Yoko whispered into Ryo's ear.

"I heard that you little dork." Rika growled.

"I wouldn't call me little. I'm probably older then you are!" Yoko stated.

"Well since you're from the future that would make me older then you." Rika growled.

"Let's forget that I'm from the future." Yoko said.

"I have a feeling I should punch you!" Rika growled quietly. "Fine my birthday is in June." (I have no idea when her birthday is - -;;)

"Mines March 11th." Yoko smiled dominantly. (What a coincidence mine is too!)

"Dead end." Ryo said.

"When's your birthday Ryo?" Yoko wondered.

"May something. I try not to remember because it just reminds me of how old I am." Ryo sighed.

"Oh that's right you're also a time traveler." Yoko smiled at that thought.

"Rika, what is a birthday?" Renamon asked.

"It's when you celebrate the day you were born." Rika said placing her hands against the dark cold wall.

"I found something squishy! Maybe it's food." Monodramon squealed happily.

"Don't eat it." Ryo stated. So Monodramon dropped it.

"Aww why not?" Monodramon mopped.

"It's too dark to see what that is, so I wouldn't eat it just incase." Ryo said.

"We need to get through this wall." Yoko said.

Primary Village

"Wow, this place is so much like when T.K. came here when he was younger." Ai smiled.

"It's even bouncy like on TV!" Mako giggled as he flung into the air.

"Hatch eggy pwease!" Suzie complained, she had been sitting there staring at it hoping it would open. "Wopmon do you know how to open this thing?"

"Sorry Suzie I don't." Lopmon said sadly as Suzie through a little temper fit.

"I know, it's like that episode T.K. went to Primary village and rubbed a digi-egg." Kenta said.

"Ok I'll twy." Suzie smiled as she grabbed the egg and rubbed it as hard as possible.

"Um gently." Kenta stated scared that Suzie would destroy the egg.

"Ok." Suzie nodded and started rubbing it gently. The egg shook a few times and then a little Digimon came out of the egg. "Yay!"

Kenta took out his D-arc and looked at the little Digimon. "Poyomon, fresh, baby ghost, special attack…well it can make bubbles." Kenta sighed nervously.

"Impmon come on this is fun!" Mako shouted happily.

"Uh, no thanks I'm fine." Impmon grunted.

"Party pooper." Ai growled.

"What was that?" Impmon yelled.

"You're being a kill joy." Ai stuck out her tongue.

Underground cave

_What's going on? _Rika's head screamed. Everything went black about the time Yoko found a stick and they set it on fire. She froze completely still; she couldn't here Ryo and Yoko calling her name. Then she collapsed.

_Rika opened her eyes and found herself on a bench in the park. It startled her there for a second but then she adjusted._

_"About time you woke up Rika!" Takato called. The game stopped and everyone looked at her._

_"How long was I out for?" Rika asked._

_  
"Oh about 2 hours." Henry stated._

_  
"And she calls me lazy." Kazu stated turning his back to her.  
Rika just blinked she wasn't quite sure what was happening, she was in a cave with Ryo and Yoko and now she was at the park in front of the soccer field. _

_"So who's team am I on?" She asked. _

_"Well let's pick new teams now that Rika is up." Alice stated. _

_"Ok, we draw sticks." Takato suggested and so everyone agreed. "Now everyone look at your stick." _

_"Mine has a red dot." Henry stated._

_  
"Me too." Kazu smiled triumphantly._

_  
"I'll go first." Henry said. "Um, Rika."_

_  
"Ryo."_

_  
"Alice."_

_  
"Hmm…Tsukasa."_

_  
"Tally."_

_  
"Kenta, man!" _

_"Oh thanks for taking so long to pick me." Kenta growled. _

_"Sorry man but I needed to make sure Ryo was on my team." Kazu smiled._

_  
"Jeri." _

_"Suki."_

_  
"Takashi."_

_  
"Takato."_

_  
"Hmm…Kaname." _

_"Adrian."_

_  
"Suzie."_

_  
"Ai." _

_"Mako." _

_"Kelly."_

_  
"Hey guys." Yoko smiled. _

_"Wow never thought you'd come back." Kelly stated sarcastically._

_  
"Thanks for the 'Welcome back'." Yoko sighed._

_  
"Well we would have you play Yoko but that would make the teams uneven." Jeri stated._

_  
"Ok, how about I be score keeper." Yoko suggested. All thought about it but then agreed. _

_"Sure." Tally smiled._

Rika woke up, from the dream that seemed to make no sense what so ever. But later on she would find out what it meant just not now.

"Glad to see you finally decided to join us." Ryo smiled.  
"I had another weird dream." Rika said.

"What was this one about?" Yoko wondered.

"You came back." Rika stated.

"Ok?" Yoko said.

"I have a feeling you're the reason I keep having these weird dreams!" Rika shouted. "What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything!" Yoko replied trying to prove his innocence.

"Rika, you have a Digmon's Drill card right?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, so what?" She wondered.

"Use it on Renamon to go through that wall." Ryo stated.

"What Mr. Legendary Tamer doesn't have a simple card like this?" Rika asked as she held up the card. "But whatever." She shrugged. "Digimodify! Digmon's Drill activate!"

"This will work." Renamon smirked as she walked over to the wall. She drilled into the wall and drilled for a long period of time until she finally broke through revealing a huge underground lake surrounded by glowing green moss.

"Well there's the moss." Yoko stated.

"No, duh genius." Rika growled and walked in.

Rupik Mines

"Sand, temples, sand, temples, sand, temples…" Terriermon sighed. He was now walking because Henry kicked him off of himself.

"We get it Terriermon." Henry said slightly irritated.

"That huge temple seems to get further away as we get closer to is." Jeri moped.

"Don't give up now Jeri." Calumon said sadly.

"Look at the bright side at least there's no evil Digimon after us."

Tsukasa said hoping to lighten the mood. Just as he said that a little brown bat came flying at them and turned into a vampire like creature.  
"Hide me!" He said as he ran behind Tsukasa.

"What are you hiding from? Calu?" Calumon wondered.

"This evil little bunny rabbit that claims I stole her hair tie." He squealed.

"How can a rabbit have a pony tail." Jeri wondered.

"There you are!" Screamed the little floating bunny rabbit.  
They all fell over –anime style

Underground cave

"Sheesh she really wanted to make sure we would look at her." Yoko stated. He looked at Ryo who had a huge red mark on his face in the shape of a hand and not just any hand but Rika's hand.

"…" Ryo sighed deeply and it wasn't a happy sigh.

"Well you shouldn't have looked at her." Yoko stated. Waterimon and Monodramon just snickered at Ryo's stupidity.

"I didn't mean to. I thought she was screaming because she was in trouble." Ryo stated.

"Yeah and it just happened to be the water was cold." Yoko snickered.

"Shut up." Ryo growled and looked away.

"So you see anything?" Yoko wondered.

"Hey you can't hit on Rika that's my job!" Ryo shouted.

"I know, I'm not interested in girls. I had this girlfriend once but it ended, she annoyed me." Yoko said.

"So one bad relationship made you not like girls anymore?" Ryo wondered.

"No, just not like, like them. Ya know?" Yoko asked.

"Not really." Ryo stated.

"Oh come on. A guy like you has to have girls all over you all the time." Yoko said. "You've at least had to have had a girlfriend by now."

"No, not really." Ryo said. "Sure a lot of girls drool over me like Suki and Kelly for instant, but no one I could care about."

"You hear that?" Waterimon asked as he shot up.

"I did." Renamon stated.

"Digimon, a lot of them." Monodramon growled.

Rika got out of the water in a different direction from where they were looking and hurried up and changed. The noise got louder finally loud enough for the humans to hear. Down the stair made from the cave came elves?

* * *

Whitezetsu: I'm tired z.Z

Matt: Ok?

Whitezetsu:falls asleep:

Matt: Well as Whitezetsu would say hope you enjoyed the chapter and yes her birthday is March 11th. She would also say onto the reviewers.

Korei: You practice this don't you?

Matt: Maybe...

.- ok so now i'm goin to change it

servant of the almighty kyuubi- i really have no idea how old he is but in this story he is 15. Thanks for your review tho.

theuali- hmm thanks for the idea but Henry is going out with Alice and i wouldn't want him to cheat on her so i think i'll leave it the way it is but thanks.

CaliCallMePrincess- i'm still wondering about your post...nothing happened to Takato. Oh well thanks C'ya

karika88- Ok i will C'ya

JyouraKoumi- it wouldnt cause a riot in my school cause the school colors are blue and white...well C'ya

Hellomimmy- lol now chap 24 is up, you just read chap 22 at the time i had finished updating chapter 23 and that's why it was there. well C'ya

Matt: C'ya in chap 25...i have no idea what's going to happen but R&R please. Is that good?

Korei: Yea i guess.

Popsicle: You do Whitezetsu too good.

Matt: Uh...BYE:runs off:

Korei and Popsicle: - -;;


End file.
